


Dean

by Leilani5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Against all odds, Aloof Castiel, Alpha Cas, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Robert - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angels versus Demons (Nahhhh!! lol) or something like that, Based on a folklore from South East Asia, Beta Charlotte - Freeform, Could be my last work for this pairing :(, Curses, Dispute among friends, Emotionally Hurt Castiel, Emotionally Hurt Dean, Folklore, Gabriel's unrequited affection for Dean, Hate to Love, Horror, I'm a sucker for folklores lol, Jealousy, Loving Ellen, M/M, Oh yes and pregnant Dean!, Omega Dean, Omega Ellen - Freeform, Possessive Castiel, Sacrifices, Supportive and caring Charlotte, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 46,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilani5/pseuds/Leilani5
Summary: Dean and Castiel were never meant to be together but the invisible force of love that existed between them even before Dean was born was what altered their destiny.A connection so strong will they choose eternal happiness together on earth promised by the cunning Devil? Or would they rather suffer in separation for a place in heaven and  graces of the Lord?Now don't worry, this isn't a religious story per se. It's a love story that defied all challenges. Thanks for reading :)





	1. Chapter 1

A long time ago, in a rich and powerful kingdom, lived a happily married couple called the Winchesters. The Alpha, Lord John was a kind yet fearless decorated warrior at court while his Omega, Lady Mary was a beautiful and talented musician who taught the King’s heirs to play the flute and the harp for years. The children brought her so much joy thus placated the sadness in her heart for not having one of her own.

John was not bitter with her inability to conceive because he loved her but he so wished for the jeering remarks from his fellow comrades to cease. It bruised his Alpha ego especially when he’s also their leader. They feared him in the warring fields but were callous when not. Mary often advised her Alpha to ignore their hurtful words, since envy was what probed them to behave such way. Most of their wives rumoured to have slept with the King at least once and therefore not the Queen’s favourite.

The Queen adored Mary, the Omega who loved her children dearly. They all loved her in return including the King, though he knew very well than to lure the beauty to his bedchamber. Mary’s the only trusted servant of his wife, who reminded him constantly of that fact.

Despite being surrounded daily by the pompous wealth of the palace, Mary had steadfastly refused to live in court with her husband, John, at both the sovereigns insistent. She chose to safeguard her reputation even though the little royal heirs, Gabriel and Charlotte begged her to change her mind. The Queen was naturally disappointed but grateful for her loyalty and the women became very good friends.

Left with no other choice, John visited his wife monthly at their modest home by the beach. This suited Mary just fine for she usually busied herself with teaching their neighbours children without demanding any charges. The poor people of the seaside village were highly indebted and respected her for her kindness.

 The situation at home was a stark contrast from she experienced at court. In the palace, Mary was addressed by her title but at home she’s simply Mary the musician. Their little house that faced the sea was built by John with his own two hands. Mary was so proud of her Alpha and whenever he’s home, she’ll let herself be taken by him till he headed back to the palace.

John could leave her knowing that she’s taken good care of by their good neighbours, the Singers, Robert and Ellen. Bob and Ellen were older than the couple and they had many children. Few of the oldest ones were married off and now they’re left with the young ones. The youngest was Castiel.

He was six, already under Mary’s tutelage and her constant supervision that he almost lived there. Ellen was more than happy for her friend's help since she's busy with the rest of her children. It’s a win-win situation since Cas helped filled Mary’s loneliness at times with his wit and curiosity. He’s a fast learner though John preferred to teach him how to fight like a warrior whenever he’s home. Cas loved martial arts, it’s something most of his friends do anyway but he loved music as well because he loved Mary. Mary knew that the young pup will be someone very important in the future. It’s how he carried himself like a noble. Her thoughts amused John always.

One day, Cas asked Mary innocently why hasn’t she has a pup yet. Mary had smiled, saying to the child that they’re not blessed with one. Cas asked what blessed meant and she had explained it to him patiently and that he, (Cas) was their child now and that they loved him so. Cas had grinned and gave her a tight hug muttering, ‘I love you both too so much and I will pray for God to gift you a pup soon’, while touching her abdomen gently.

That same weekend, after John came home and knotted his mate in heat, a child was conceived. Everyone couldn’t wait for the long awaited Winchester pup to arrive, especially Cas who fussed about his other mother daily until the night Mary’s water broke.

It was a harrowing moment, for John wasn’t there. The Alpha was in the palace ready to fight the war against the King’s arch enemies from the north Kingdom. The horrendous weather did nothing to help allay the Omega’s fears as she was forced to deliver her baby boy in a wooden house rattled by the loud crackling thunder and fierce howling winds.

Only Ellen and Castiel were there with her as Robert took off to the palace to catch John before he left.

It was a very difficult and long birth. Mary had screamed in pain trying to push with all her might with Ellen’s constant encouragements but the pup refused to leave her womb. Cas watched both his mothers from the corner with so much horror and affliction in his young heart but knew that since he’s the only male in that house, he had to braced himself and moved towards a wailing Mary in bed.

Ellen shouted at him to go away while holding Mary in her arms. Cas ignored his mother and then placed his small trembling hand on Mary’s distended abdomen while brushing off his tears furiously with the other.

“I demand that you come out now to see this world and stop causing your mother so much pain!” he cried out loud.

Mary jolted upright and screamed like she’d never done before in her life until the pup was finally out of her body.

She died soon after and the thunder and wind too stopped raging outside followed by gentle rain that poured the entire night.

 Unfortunately, John too died valiantly in the war and both him and Mary were buried together near their home.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Their untimely deaths shocked and saddened the Royals and the people from the seaside village. The Queen had requested Ellen to bring the late Lady Mary’s pup to court. She wanted to introduce the unfortunate infant to her own children, Gabriel and Charlotte, who were eight and seven years old respectively.

Ellen passed her letter to Castiel who read it silently.

“Good. Let them take him. We don’t need him here, mother.” The seven year old announced flatly. Ellen turned to her husband Robert for help and as usual, the Alpha merely shrugged then walked away. She sighed in frustrations then spoke gently to her youngest son. Two of her other children went swimming in the sea. The sun had been shining so brightly after the day the pup was born.

Ellen recalled the night after Mary was buried in the backyard. Both her and Bob had mourned her loss but Cas who was told to look after the newborn, ran out of the house into the pouring darkness.

Bob had yelled at his son to get back inside that a distraught Cas stopped upon hearing his Alpha’s father command but stubbornly refused to do what’s being told. Bobby threw the shovel away and told his wife to attend to the baby as he marched towards his delinquent son.

“Get back inside or I spank you Boy!!” Bob threatened but Cas began to scream and curse .”NO!! I don’t want to see his stupid ugly face!! It was his fault for causing my mother Mary’s death!! I hate him!! May the devil himself gets him!!”.

The old Alpha, drenched through his thin torn shirt spanked him immediately for his undesirable words. Cas shouted and tried to avoid the blows that hit his little body that his mother could hear him from the house above. She hastily placed the tiny red bundle carefully in the cleaned bed that Mary had lied dead before and rushed out to see what’s happening. She managed to stop her mate from “killing” their son. Robert’s a quiet Alpha but if pushed to the limit the man can be quite menacing.

“Castiel…please. He’s only a baby and you’re the reason he lived. He will forever be grateful to you, my love and I’m sure that your mother Mary would be at peace to know that you would love and care for him. Would you like to do the honour of naming him, son?” coaxed Ellen gently to the boy who deliberately turned his back from her and sulked. “Devil, that’s his name.” he muttered bitterly under his breath but unfortunately his father heard him and began spanking him again. Ellen jumped from the bed and reached out for her beaten son.

“OH For the love of God, ROBERT!! Stop hitting him!!” Ellen screamed and pushed her mate off her son who refused to cry.

“Teach him, Omega before I stuffed his little mouth with dirt!” growled the Alpha before heading towards his own house.

Ellen sighed with relief and looked at her son. “Cas…please. Don’t be like this. Don’t let anger rule your heart and mind, sweetheart. It will only cause you pain. He’s just lost his mother and his father’s in the midst of danger. He needed our love and care, my son. Please come..” she took his small hand and led him to the crying baby in bed.

“Hush now sweetheart…” Ellen smiled and cooed as she carried the tiny infant in her arms. Cas looked at it warily and was about to walk away but his mother pulled him in fast.

“He needed a name, sweetheart.” She reminded him gently and Cas grunted under his breath.

“Dean!” He announced with displeasure and pulled away from his mother’s grasp at last.

Ellen let him and then turned to the whimpering baby and gave him a kiss. Tears fell from her face as she muttered softly, ”Don’t worry, Dean. Castiel will love you. He doesn’t realize it yet. He will love you so much that no one could ever hurt you, baby. I promise you that.”

The green eyed pup stopped whimpering and stared curiously at her as if he already understood what’s being said. Ellen can’t help but kissed him all over the face.

As requested, Ellen brought both Dean and Castiel to the palace. The trio were given a very warm welcome and the Queen’s children were so delighted to see their late tutor’s Mary’s baby, Dean. Castiel remained aloof as the children fawned over the “killer” in his mother’s arm. The Queen took notice of him and began talking to him about things that interest him.

He was reluctant at first but slowly, he answered all of her questions. Ellen apologized to the Queen on his behalf but the latter was not at all offended. She told Ellen to bring the children to the castle often to play with her own offspring. Ellen was grateful and thus began the friendship between the four.

Even though Dean’s the youngest, he was also the most charming and mischievous among all of them. Gabriel loved to tease and tackle him, Charlotte adored and pampered him while Cas was always stern towards him.

Dean was mystified by Cas’ behaviour and often asked him why he hated him so much but Cas who was warned by his parents against accusing Dean for causing Mary’s death, remained silent.

So the years went by when the older kids finally presented. Gabriel and Castiel were Alphas and Charlotte’s a Beta. She was not pleased by this outcome, wanted so much to be an Alpha like the boys but was relief at the same time that she’s not an Omega.

“Imagine the heats that attack you when you least know it, making you a victim knot to ugly Alphas… such as those two, Dean!” she looked directly at the Alphas who turned to glare at her but neither she nor Dean was afraid, instead they laughed hysterically at the angry duo duelling across the room.

Gabriel huffed as he pointed his sword towards his sister and Dean. “What are you so happy about Charles?! Dean’s obviously going to be an Omega, right Cas?!” he smiled at the other Alpha who looked at Dean and then looked away.

Gabriel then pulled Cas face by force to look at Dean,“No, really! Look at that pretty face, Cas! Look at that long lashes and shiny green eyes. And those endless freckles and the bowed lips! Tell me he won’t!” Dean didn’t want to think anything when he caught the tiny blush from the aloof Alpha who growled and pushed Gabe’s hand away.

Gabriel was relentless as he added next“And Charlotte…! Since you’re the girrrrrly Beta, it’s your duty to attend to his heats then, not us, right? my sweet Beta sister!”

Charlotte chased his irritating brother out of the room, screaming, “OH YOU’RE GOING TO SUFFER YOU CRAPPY EXCUSE OF AN ALPHA!!”

Dean laughed at the duo but Cas remained silent, putting away his and Gabe’s weapons. Dean stopped laughing and then asked him quietly.

“I hate those. I hate fights, Alpha. Could Gabe be right then?” He chuckled but Cas didn’t even look nor responded to his words.

But Dean went on despite his silence. “Do you think that I would be an Omega too, Cas?” he asked softly.

Cas looked and stared at him. “I don’t know and I’m not sure that I cared either, Dean.” He replied and walked out of the room. He didn’t see the hot tears in Dean’s sparkling green eyes that he caused.

Dean kept to himself the entire afternoon and throughout the journey back to the village.

If Cas had felt guilty at his harsh words towards Dean, he didn’t show it but he can’t stop his stammering heart sitting opposite the forlorn teen in the carriage.

The young Alpha was baffled because he wanted to hate Dean so much but lately, those hatred turned to something else and today it was enforced by Gabe’s stupid words about Dean’s prettiness. Cas wasn’t a fool to not notice that but for the love of God, he’s not about to agree with his friend’s compliments. Could Gabe be attracted to Dean? Dean’s spoiled and uncouth, definitely Not an Omega material. If anything he deserved to be hit not kissed by an Alpha!

Cas instantly stopped his train of thoughts and cursed himself inwardly with a groan that startled Dean.

“Are you alright?” asked Dean despite himself.

“Yes. And I’m going to sleep now so please don’t bother me.” Cas replied quickly and closed his eyes, leaning against the window of the moving carriage.

Dean frowned and looked away. “Fine.” He muttered softly under his breath.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ellen thought that Dean would be happy with the news he just shared with her but he had sounded sad instead so she asked what's wrong.

"It's Cas. He really hated me so much that he can't stand to be in the same room with me, aunt." Dean confided in Ellen who quickly said,"No, sweetie. I don't think so. Cas' took after his father, quiet and serious. Don't mind him. You already knew that by now?"

"But aunt, he's nice to everyone even the cooks in the palace but not me. Charlotte wanted to give me music lessons but Cas rolled his eyes as soon as I jumped for it. See? He hates me and I will never know why. I mean, he used to be surly with me but now he just dismissed me as if I'm nothing. Charlotte and Gabe could get away with saying horrible things, playfully, I mean.. to him! but not me." Dean reinforced his point that Ellen sighed and then said that she'll have a talk with her son.

"No, I don't want you to berate him again. Maybe that's the reason why he hated me so much because I was always complaining about him to you. You know, the Queen even asked me to stay for a week at a time learning music with Charlotte. She said it will remind her so much of my mother."

Ellen shot him a worried look that he hastily added,"But I would decline their kind gesture, aunt. This is my home, I was born and grew up here, cared and loved by you and Uncle Bobby, even when Cas hated me." he said bitterly.

"Dean, you don't have to decline their generous offer, love. I'm happy if you're happy because that's the way it should be. You're actually a noble and you fit in easily among them. As long as you don't stay forever and forget your poor old aunt here?" Ellen pleaded with a soft smile.

Dean held her face and said,"The castle was everyone's dream but I wouldn't trade You for the world. Thank you for your blessings aunt, I love you so much and if Cas wanted to hate me for the rest of his life then so be it. I don't care anymore, I really don't. I shall spend my time with friends that truly cared for me. You know, Gabe..he said...." He smiled as he mentioned the Alpha's name.

"What he said, Dean?" asked Ellen curiously.

Dean cleared his throat and replied in a hurry."He said that I could present an Omega because I'm pretty, aunt. That man would be the death of me one day, he never stopped teasing me!"

Ellen laughed softly and said,"He could be right, sweetheart. You're a sight to behold and I know that many Alphas won't be able to resist you if you're indeed an Omega. Maybe Gabe's hoping for that too, who knows?" 

Dean rolled his eyes dramatically and then grinned. "Well, I hope not! He will bully me forever!" 

Ellen laughed and so did he as he bent down to kiss the top of her head. "I love you, aunt so much! You're the reason I'm still here and I promise to take care of you forever. I don't want to be married or mated to anyone, even if I present an Alpha or Beta. You are my world." he whispered sincerely that Ellen fought her tears.

"I love you too Dean...please be patient with Castiel because he does care about you. He just have a horrible way of showing it. Remember those times that he protected you from getting hurt or drowned in the sea?" She reminded gently and added before Dean about to protest."And yes I know that he also grumbled and lectured but that's just his way. I blame his behavior all on his father so I hope you'll forgive him one day, my love."

Dean looked at her worried face and nodded. "I already forgave him long time ago and I don't really mind that he nagged a lot but what troubled me most was that he acted as if I didn't exist lately and that hurt my feelings a lot, aunt. You don't have any idea but like I said earlier I don't care anymore. Let him treat me the way he thought best, it's not the end of the world to me. I don't need his approval for being alive because I have you and those two wonderful friends of mine. You folks are more than enough!" he announced loudly and kissed Ellen's forehead then went off to his room.

Little did he know that Cas had been listening to their conversation behind the wall. The Alpha felt horrible but at the same time angry when Gabe's name mentioned and he didn't even know why. Gabe's his best friend and the Alpha had always teased Dean but today was different. He cringed at the thought that his best friend's in love with Dean and now his mother was encouraging it too! And Dean had smiled when he mentioned the Alpha's name. What was that all about?

Cas was restless inside but refused to entertain his own trouble thoughts. Instead, he focused his anger on Dean's last words and said to himself, 'Fine then, if he didn't need me then there's no reason for me to even be mad at him, right?' He huffed quietly and went to take a peaceful bath behind the house. It was moot point because the blond's beautiful face wouldn't leave his mind.

That night at dinner, Dean happily talked to his aunt and uncle about staying the week at the castle. Bobby was obviously pleased, one less mouth to feed, he joked and Ellen smiled though a little apprehensive inside when she sensed her own son seething quietly with rage. Dean felt it too but he assumed that the Alpha was just jealous that he wasn't invited. Well, he, Dean Winchester was Lord John and Lady Mary Winchester's son after all! He has connection with the Royals whether Cas liked it or not then laughed inwardly at his own nonsensical hubris. 


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel spied his sister helping the maid set up the bedchamber for Dean’s stay. The winsome Beta was so excited to have her best friend for a week that she kept humming and smiling to herself without realizing that she’s been watched. The maid knew but Gabe had signalled for her to be quiet.

“Someone sure looked happy for her would be Omega guest.” He announced that Charlotte jumped upon hearing his cheerful voice.

“Oh! You imbecile! You startled me!” she scolded but Gabe saw the faint smile she gave. He chuckled and walked over to her, planting soft kisses on her blushing cheeks. Charlotte’s very beautiful and Gabe wished that his sister’s an Alpha or Omega because everyone knows that Betas  lived a normal and mundane life but he somehow knew that his sister’s will be different.

Charlotte’s a very positive individual, always up for challenges and generous to a fault. That’s why she offered to teach Dean to play the flute. The latter had refused to play the harp, much to her disappointment when he reasoned that it’s much too girly.

His sister argued saying that Dean would look like an angel strumming it. Gabe supported her opinion albeit in a teasing manner that resulted with Dean wrestling him to the ground but the truth was Gabe wasn’t even joking because Dean’s mesmerizing. He prayed that Dean would be an Omega so that he could propose to him before other’s do. It baffled him how Cas remained immune to the beauty and was always hostile towards him especially since they lived together. It’s so easy to fall for Dean than otherwise. The blond's fun, naughty and hopelessly endearing.

Well, whatever, Cas’ problem were, they're none of his business. He should be lucky that the Alpha didn’t want Dean that way or he will have a hell of a competition. Cas a very handsome man and he’s much desired by most Omegas and Betas at court, noble or not. More often than not, they propositioned themselves to him openly and secretly but not once did Cas let himself fall into their desirous webs.

“Why didn’t you invite Cas too? Mother said that you could..” Charlotte’s voice alerted him from his reverie that he hurriedly replied, ”You know why, Charles..”

“Stop calling me that or I’ll tell father!!” she yelled and threw the damask cushion at her brother who apologized quickly.

“Okay, Charlie!” he rectified and added.”Seriously I don’t see the difference, both names sounded like they belonged to old Alphas to me.”

“So long as you don’t call me Charles or Charlotte, you fool! Now answer my question!” the Beta demanded.

“Whenever Cas’ here, Father would berate me about how I didn’t measure up to him where sparring and disciplinary were concerned. He said once that Cas would make an excellent leader in battlefields right in front the both of us. I mean, I know I am playful but I can be serious when I needed to but that’s not good enough for the old man. I think our father secretly wished that Cas’ his son, Charlie.” Gabe lamented and Charlotte gave him a pitiful pout. He took the cushion and threw it back at her.

“Well, I think father’s right! Just look at the way you behave towards me, brother!” she teased while placing the cushion on the bed. Gabe gave a stink eye and sat on the velvet armchair by the window.

“There’s also another reason that I don’t want him here, Charlie.” He confessed softly, gazing at the manicured courtyard outside. Charlie detected the seriousness in his voice and requested the maid to leave them alone then sat on the bed facing her brother.

“Let me guess…?” she asked, smiling softly for permission and was granted with a nod from him.

“You wanted to court Dean, am I right?” she queried and Gabe answered with a soft yes before turning his attention back to the huge trevy fountain.

“But Gabe, what if he’s not an Omega? You know how this family tradition works. You’re an Alpha and firstborn, our parents would expect you to mate one. I mean Dean’s pretty and all but he’s also very tall. He could be anything. I don’t want you to get hurt brother.” She said carefully.

Gabe stared at her for a second than laughed and shook his head, baffling his sister. “You’re maybe right, Charles! With my bad luck he Could be an Alpha!”

“Imbecile!” she cursed and got up to leave the room. His laughter died the second she’s gone. Charlotte will never guessed how her well meaning advice affected him so. It’s okay as long as Dean’s not presented, he still could woo him in any way he can. He can’t wait for his arrival the next night.

“I will chaperon you.” Stated Cas nonchalantly as he put on his boots.

“I am not an Omega, and you’re not invited.” Dean replied sarcastically.

“It’s not up for debate and you know it. My mother knew and agreed that I should send you there. I won’t be staying if that’s what worrying you so much.” Assured Cas plainly as he got up and looked at the irate blond.

Dean’s traitorous heart skipped a beat as the Alpha’s amazing blue eyes stared at him.

‘Amazing?! What on earth?!’ Dean scolded himself before averted his gaze from the handsome Alpha.

“Whatever makes you happy then!” he grunted and then added, “Just don’t make our journey unpleasant with your endless lectures or..or..or your surliness! That’s all I asked!”

Cas smirked secretly when Dean turned and headed towards the waiting carriage.

“Cas?” Ellen’s voice made the Alpha turned to look at his mother.

“Yes, mother?” he asked and Ellen smiled softly at his son. “You’re not bitter about his invitation right, sweetheart?”

Cas grinned and shook his head. “Not at all dear mother, don’t you worry. I’m happy that Dean got to spend his time with our friends. I could help father at sea since there’s a good chance of high tide this week anyway. I just wanted to make sure that Dean arrived safely, that’s all.”

Ellen smiled at her son’s sincere admission and said, “Why don’t you tell him so, Cas? He always thought that you hated him when we both know that’s not true. Why do you let him doubted you, son?”

Cas shrugged wordlessly but Ellen repeated her question. She too needed to know the answer as to why Cas remained aloof to Dean all these years. Mary’s been dead for so long and for sure he would’ve forgive and forget what happened that night.

Cas sighed and explained, “I don’t know mother…I’ve been angry with him for so long that it would be awkward for me to suddenly be friendly with him. I don’t know how since it'll make me looked ridiculous.”

“Oh, Cas! I don’t think Dean will ever think that of you, my love. Be cordial with each other, and slowly you will be good friends before you know it. I prayed every night for it to happen if you must know because it saddened me to see your animosities towards each other. I love you both so much. Please listen to your old mother, Castiel.” Ellen pleaded and Cas held her close, whispered softly to her that they both loved her too.

“CAS!! ARE YOU COMING OR DID YOU CHANGE YOUR STUPID MIND?!!” Dean yelled impatiently from inside the horse carriage that Cas grinned despite himself. Ellen smiled when she saw her son’s expression but then he turned serious and asked rhetorically.

“See? How can I not be infuriated?”

Ellen smiled as she watched her son stepped into the carriage, sitting opposite Dean who blatantly ignored him. She laughed when the blond blew happy kisses at her then ranted at her son for being late.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Cas just stared at Dean who kept nagging at him till he finally stopped.

 “What? Can’t find any surly remarks to throw at me or you simply had gone deaf?” asked Dean incredulously when the Alpha remained silent through his raging sermons.

He was angry to be treated like a helpless child. That horse carriage was sent by the Queen herself and those footmen were highly trained to fight off burglars. The King was famously known for hiring only competent individuals for these kinds of tasks.

So there’s no need for this infuriating Alpha to worry about his safety. Dean believed too that he could take care of himself.

Cas wanted to continue staring because the angrier Dean got, the prettier he looked. His freckled cheeks flushed pink, his lips muttered words that Cas barely comprehend because he was utterly mesmerized by them and Dean's eyes…oh those sparkling green eyes that shone so bright like a pair of precious emeralds glittering in the afternoon sun. Gabe was right. Dean would make a very desirable Omega.

He halted his inappropriate train of thoughts then leaned forward with his elbows rested on his thighs and replied humorously, “You told me to leave you alone, remember?” when suddenly the carriage shook hard as it wheels ran over rough terrain that Cas held Dean’s frame fast out of reflex, protecting him from falling and getting hurt. All his Alpha instincts reached out to the young man before him.

The blonde was caught off guard by the intimacy that he hastily pushed the Alpha away and leaned back in his seat. His blushing cheeks only got redder that he pretended to look out the window to see what’s happening.

The Alpha watched him in amusement though his expression remained stoic when he said.

“I know my company’s not needed but it gave me a peace of mind knowing that you’ll be safe, Dean.” Cas confessed but only to receive an incredulous snort from the blond who still looked away.

“Dean, I am telling the truth whether you believe it or not.” He reiterated but Dean kept ignoring him though his heart pounded like crazy against his chest. He had caught a whiff of Cas woody amber scent when they touched and it’s driving him nuts. Dean has not presented so Cas can’t smell anything on him yet. So unfair! Wait a minute! He stopped himself abruptly then turned to face the Alpha, refused to entertain his inappropriate thoughts further.

“Why do you care when we both know how much you hated me! Stop being fake and spare me a little dignity here, will you? I’m going to sleep!" he announced and then added."Didn’t get much rest last night.” Dean mumbled to himself as he grabbed the little cushion on his side and placed it against the window.

“Why can’t you sleep?” Cas asked curiously as Dean was about to shut his eyes while willing his heart to stop pounding. He sat up straight and stared at the Alpha.

“Are you serious? You’re really hell bent on making our journey miserable, aren't you?!” Dean snarked that Cas tried in vain to conceal the smile that's about to grace his face. He bit his lips and cleared his throat.

“Fine, I won’t ask any more questions but may I remind you to take very good care of yourself since I’m not there?” Cas lectured with a gentle tone but Dean had enough of his patronizing ways that he threw the cushion at him and shouted his reply, “GO TO SLEEP!”

Cas grabbed the pillow and hid the smile on his face with it. The constant bickering they had since young had turned out to be rather entertaining lately and he didn’t even know when it started to be that way. All he knew was that, he’s happiest when near to Dean and that he wanted the blond all to himself. The possessive streak that ran through his veins alarmed him in such that he forced to tamper the feelings down.

He hated to imagine Dean happy frolicking with the Royal siblings without any supervision especially when Gabe’s involved. The thought of his best friend close to Dean made him uneasy. That’s a first for it never bothered him before. Could this be love? Cas asked himself but when and why? He lifted his head and beat the cushion out of frustrations as Dean watched him strangely.

“See? You should’ve stayed at home in your own bed.” The blond remarked sarcastically that Cas glared at him and hastily erased the assumptions in his head. ‘No. Not in love.’

Charlotte was jumping with joy when she received her best friend at the entrance of the castle. Gabe gave Dean a lingering hug that both Cas and his sister didn’t miss but Dean was oblivious about it, thinking that Gabe must’ve missed him dearly too.

Though he’s still mad at Cas, he wished also that the Alpha would join them and that’s when Charlotte extended her invitation but Cas politely declined her offer, saying that he’ll be at sea helping his father. Gabe felt a rush of relief when he heard that and then joked that the Alpha would smell like fish by the end of the week. They all laughed and soon Cas excused himself but before he left, he pulled Dean aside and reminded him to be careful again.

The light sheen on Dean’s forehead caught the Alpha’s attention that he immediately asked if he’s feeling alright. Dean chuckled and wiped the sweat off with his hand. “I’m alright. It’s just too hot in the carriage, Cas. You should have brought a fan and cooled me.” He replied playfully but Cas wasn’t amused as he looked skeptically at Dean.

“Stop staring at me! Everyone’s looking!” Dean whispered harshly with a nervous smile as the rest waited for him.

Cas nodded and said, “Okay, if you say so but please if you’re not well, get the physician as soon as possible and send for the messenger, I’ll come back here as soon as I can.”

Dean rolled his eyes but assured the Alpha that won’t be necessary. Cas left with a heavy heart for he could feel something’s not right with Dean and he hated leaving him there alone but stopped short when he knew that Dean’s in good care and the best facilities were all there if he ever needed them. So who is he to play hero? He’s a poor Alpha without any honourable title. He can never compete with these wealthy people who have everything to give to his dearest Dean.

The assumptions he held earlier came back full force. He’s in love with Dean and he's already missing him like crazy.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel can't sleep that night, thinking about Dean and his condition when he left. He recognized the symptom, he'd seen them on few of the noble Omegas who tried to lure him into their bedrooms at Court. Could Dean be in heat and he didn't even know about it? The Alpha quietened his anxiousness, hoping that wasn't the case. There're few Alphas in the Palace he knew who have no qualms in taking liberties on the weaker breed in that condition and he feared for his innocent Dean. 

He's nice to everyone, a little naive in Cas' opinion, always saw the good in others. How can he tell the wolf in sheep's clothing apart? Gabe was his only hope to ensure that this won't happen to Dean but what if the young Alpha can't resist the beautiful boy either? 

Cas groaned and rubbed his face in frustrations for he had allowed his wild imaginations to rule his mind yet again. He has not stopped worrying about Dean since he left the Palace. He decided to get some fresh air and thought that a walk on the beach would help calm his restless mind. 

The stray breeze failed to relax him, so he took off his shirt and began swimming furiously in the warm ocean. He swam as far as he could until he tire himself then swam back to shore. When he was walking home, he saw his mother shouting frantically at him while his father looked exasperated watching them before heading back into the house.

"What's wrong?" he asked urgently when his mother ran into his arms. Her body trembled that he held her closer. "Tell me dear mother..what happened?" he asked gentler when she's calmed down but her voice broke into tears when she talked.

"I had a horrible..horrible nightmare about Dean, Cas! It's so real that I kept screaming and screaming his name and your name until your father woke me up. I searched for you in your room but you're not there! I got hysterical and searched for you all over the house and you're still not there!"

Cas apologized to her in a hurry, saying that he went for a swim to clear his mind and then asked her about her nightmare. Ellen shook her head as she cried saying that she refused to talk about it claiming that it scared the living daylights out of her. 

The young Alpha understood and took his mother back into the house. He gave her some water and then waited until she's feeling much better. His father was already snoring away in their room.

"Mother, I'm sure it's just a dream since you"re worried about Dean as I much as I was and it's natural because he's never been apart from us and that's why I went swimming. Go sleep in my room. You can't sleep with that loud old grumpy Alpha of yours." Cas laughed softly and his mother smiled at his admission. "I'm going to take a bath since it's almost dawn anyway. I'll head to the beach and get the boat ready before father wakes up. Sleep tight, alright? Don't worry about food, I will cook us some fish later. Wish us luck, mother."

Ellen did and kissed her son's cheeks softly, thanking him for his thoughtfulness. "I love both you and Dean so much.." she whispered sadly and then prayed in her heart that her horrifying nightmare will never come true. That God will protect Dean with all His might.

"We both love you so much too mother..sleep well now." replied the Alpha gently as he kissed the top of her head and then headed for the bath.

Dean had a wonderful time with his friends. The Queen had even ordered her personal cooks to prepare special meal for the three of them but as delicious as they were, he can't help feeling sad looking at the empty chair opposite him where Cas used to seat. He can't truly understand this longing he felt for that surly Alpha but the feelings were constantly there and he can't ignore them even if he wanted to. To add to his emotional dilemma, his body temperature seemed to rise by the hour and the need to remove his clothes was quite dire indeed. It alarmed him because he never felt that way and Gabe's presence distressed him greatly but luckily he found calmness in Charlotte who're sitting next to him. 

"Charlie, can we retire to my room now please? I'm not feeling good...maybe the hot afternoon sun got to me after all." he pleaded in a whisper to the Beta. 

Though plagued with curiosity, Charlotte remained calm and then replied casually. "Sure, Dean. I know it's a terribly long journey you had. Let's head for your wonderful room now. You would definitely loved what I've done with it! Come now!" she got up and pulled her trembling friend's hand. 

Gabriel stopped them immediately. "You both going to sleep already? It's not even close to midnight!" he complained but Charlotte brushed him off with a casual remark that they needed to get up early anyway so it's best they all get good rest.

"Good night brother! See you in the morning!" she singsonged her greetings as she led Dean to the bedroom upstairs. Dean followed like a lost lamb.

"Once inside, she locked the door and began drilling Dean about his condition like a Royal Physician. Dean explained to her exactly how he felt and by the time he finished, she stared at him with wide gaping mouth. Her nostrils began to flare as the sweet smell of white lilies emanating from Dean's body slowly filled the entire room. The seventeen year old watched her with much trepidation in his heart for he already suspected what she's going to say next.

"Oh God!! Dean!" she exclaimed with controlled excitement."Do you know what's happening to you, my dearest, dearest Dean?!!" 

Dean frowned and nodded weakly. "You are an Omega, my beautiful friend!!"

Her words caused him to passed out that she rushed out the door shouting for Gabe to fetch the physician immediately before running back to the newly presented Omega in bed. "Dean...? Dean get up sweetie.." she slapped his face lightly and his eyes slowly fluttered opened. He looked hazily at her wide smiling face and whispered, "I'm an Omega." 

"Yes! Yes you silly goose! You passed out on that?!" she laughed with happy tears, cradling Dean's head on her lap. "The physician will be here soon and he will give you something for your heat so that you won't suffer too much."

Gabe ran across the hallway towards the Physician's room like his life depended on it. His heart swelled with so much hope and happiness when his sister said that Dean's presenting and when he demanded for his status, she had whispered back "Omega!" before running back to Dean's room.

The young Alpha was beyond elated, he felt like he had touched the seventh heaven up above and thanked the Lord for granting his wishes. His beautiful Dean is an Omega and he will marry him, come what may!"

Dean drank the whole liquid from the silver goblet like a deprived Bedouin in the desert. 

"Feel much better now?" asked Charlotte as she brushed Dean's hair from his perspiring forehead.

Dean nodded then shook his head, looking up at her sadly. "Oh you needed more?" she asked, ready to get up but Dean held her fast.

"I need Castiel.."

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel can't believe what he's hearing. He has been waiting patiently for Dean outside his room and now his sister who just emerged told him that the Omega needed Castiel and hoped that her brother could fetch the Alpha. Gabe was appalled that he immediately refused and began arguing about his position in the current situation.

"I'm an Alpha, Charlie! He don't need Cas because I'm here for him!" he reasoned but Charlotte insisted that Dean only wanted Cas and that's all he'd been saying since he came around. Gabriel growled at her for not agreeing with his idea.

"Why Cas, huh? He didn't even liked Dean! They can't stand each other and you know that! Please, just let me see him, Charlie" he softened his words at the end but Charlotte wasn't about to give in to his request.

"No, Gabe, please, get Cas! You're an excellent horseman, you will get to the village in less time than the Royal Carriage. Please, I beg you to understand that Dean's need is important!"

Gabe paced the floor, huffing with displeasure at his sister's lacked of co-operation. He pulled at his hair and marched towards the Beta who's on the verge of a nervous breakdown listening to Dean's harrowing cries that echoed through the entire hallways.

"Charlotte, I am your brother and I am the only Alpha you could trust here. If I leave someone else will take advantage of Dean. Do you want that to happen, Beta? Answer me."

Charlotte broke down and cried before she could help herself. Never in her life would she thought to witness an actual heat by an Omega. She never had the chance.

"Al...alright...but please Gabe, don't do anything undesirable to him even when he asked for it. He's not in a the right state of mind to refuse your advances later." she pleaded and his brother glared at her in disbelief for a second before calming himself down. He heard their mother's anxious voice and footsteps approaching them and hurriedly spoke to his sister again.

"I swear to God that I will never harm him, Charlie!" he promised but Charlotte still looked apprehensive.

"Tell you what. Why don't you come in with me then. See for yourself that I only have his best interest at heart, Charlotte. Come! Before mother sent us away!" he urged and Charlotte had no choice but to pull herself together. Gabe's right because usually Omegas in heat will be sent to this other building when they're in heat. It's actually a comfortable place though isolated from others, for their own safety. Those were the rules because their parents are very religious.

She brushed off her tears and said,"You're right, Gabe. I'm alright, let's go in together and locked the door from the inside. I will passed a note to mother beneath the door!"

So the siblings rushed in and did just that. They were alone with Dean as the physician had gone to collect more herbs from his room for the Omega' pain. The old wise Beta had never seen such suffering on an Omega that his concerned for his health heightened. He has to speak to the King about this because it's obvious that Dean's yearning for his soulmate, Castiel. 

"Dean..it's me, Gabriel..I'm here, don't you worry, Omega. I'm here to help ease your pain. Come here, love.." the Alpha cooed as he pulled Dean into his arms. Dean was too weak and helpless to push him away. He let Gabe rocked his body gently before allowing himself to scent the Alpha's neck and immediately cried because it was so wrong. This isn't his Alpha Castiel. This isn't his warm amber scent.

Gabe heard his sobs but continued to hold him tight, thinking that's what Dean needed. Charlotte looked at the both of them and she's very sure that the Omega's crying for Cas but she didn't dare to argue with his brother anymore. The red in his eyes that stopped her from doing so. The loud knocking and banging followed by the guards and their mother's loud commands began but Gabe had secured the doors with his long sword. The guards couldn't get through no matter how hard they tried. The other openings in the room were the windows.

"Charlie, write the note. Tell mother that Dean's better now and I will have a word with her soon regarding this situation." Charlie nodded then set off to do as she was told.

The Queen read the note written by her daughter and sighed. Her children had taken matters into their own hands and she's left with no choice but to inform and convince the King, her husband later. She knew she could trust her heirs and that her firstborn was in love with Dean even before he presented. Happiness filled her heart for her Alpha son had chosen her dearest Mary's child to mate. 

She kept the note in her sleeves and told the guards to watch the door. "Do not let any Alphas or Betas in or you shall answer to me. Do I make myself clear?" she commanded and the guards instantly obeyed. 

Castiel can't believe their luck. There were tons of fishes caught in their nets and that never happened before. His father Robert was roaring with joyous laughter, drinking his mead with his fishermen friends. Cas was happy for his old man and took some fish home to cook for his poor distraught mother. He can't help but wondered about her nightmare. She said it's about Dean and it seemed like he's in danger that left her shook with terror. 

The Alpha sighed because there's no way he would remind her again and walked slowly towards his house, wishing so much that Dean's there to witness their 'fortune.'


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel left the room when Dean finally fall asleep after being treated by the physician. The Omega was drenched with sweat and slicked that Charlotte was quick to offer to clean him up before her brother does. Gabriel shook his head at her in amazement, citing that she really should and could trust his judgement.

"I intended to marry him, Charlie. What makes you think that I will dishonor my own mate? You need to learn to trust your own flesh and blood dearest sister." he stated with such sincerity that she bowed her head in shame.

"You don't understand my dilemma here, Alpha. Why did he asked for Castiel? There must be a reason that you and I aren't aware of. Maybe we should still send for him, brother. I don't feel good about this. We're deciding for Dean and it's simply not right." she whispered urgently to her brother who refused to listen to reason.

"The only thing I was aware of was that Dean's here...in our palace, presenting and having his heat for the first time and I'm the Alpha that placate him. Tell me Charlie if that wasn't the good work of the Lord that Dean is meant for me? If he's for Castiel then why oh why, did Dean still chose to come here instead? Do you know that Omega had their signs prior to having heats? He asked for Cas, yes, because they lived together and partly because he's delirious. He scented me, Charlie and I didn't ask him to. So, what seemed to be the issue now with you? Aren't you happy for the both of us? Dean would be my lawful mate and rule next to me in the future like how he's meant to in his life. His parents would be so proud watching him from above because here's where he belonged and where he should always be. Loved and cared for by me. I loved him to pieces Charlie, no one ever stirred my heart the way he does. Dean's a rare gem and I will cherish him forever. You have my word, Beta or I would die in flames." assured Gabriel with so much conviction in his voice.

Charlotte's at loss for words and so she nodded reluctantly with agreement for some of the things he said made sense but she's still plagued with doubts. Castiel's name won't leave her head.

"I'm going to meet mother now and I hoped that you'll take good care of my Omega, dearest sister. Thank you so much and I still adored you so much too, if that's what worrying you." he joked and then kissed her cheeks before leaving to talk to his parents.

Charlotte sat next to the sleeping Omega and lamented softly,"Oh Dean...I am so sorry my love for there's nothing I could do to stop him or make him get your Alpha Castiel." she bent down and kissed Dean's warm forehead. "But I will find a way for you to meet him, don't you worry, my love. I will help you even if that's the last thing I'll ever do." 

"Dean must be having a hell of a good time with the Royals, eh Cas? This small lil hut ain't good enough for his noble blood no?" Robert remarked curtly that Ellen reprimanded him for his unkind words.

The drunken man dismissed her with his hand and then took his plate of fish out to the veranda.

"Don't mind him Cas. You know how silly your father gets when he's happy and drunk." Ellen said and Cas told her not to worry for he knew the old man too well.

"I can't stop worrying about Dean, mother but...since...there's no message from the palace, I can only assume that he's fine." Cas muttered softly, the frown that formed between his eyes never ceased despite this morning wonderful discovery. The whole village went out to the beach to witness the abundance of fishes on the boats.

They heard from their neighbors that a senile old woman ranted that it's a sign, a gift from God for an avoidance of evil to come. It sent a chill down Ellen's spine but she kept her fear to herself. She had somehow unwittingly connected her nightmare to this phenomenon and realized the absurdity of it. 

"I'm sorry that I caused more anxiety in you this morning but I'm sure that our boy is alright, Cas. You know how Charlotte was. She cared for Dean as much as we do and I'm really happy fot that. Dean's in good hands, he's enjoying his music from his tutor who's taught by his own mother, Mary. Can't get any better than that right, sweetheart?" asked Ellen with a warm smile.

Cas agreed as he returned her smile then excused himself to get back to the beach to mend the torn nets. 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

The King scoffed that his wife threw him a warning glance but he ignored her and stared at his young Alpha son. Gabriel had just finished expressing his intention to wed and mate Dean, the newly presented Omega.

“Oh..Gabriel! How can I put this delicately without hurting your pride..If! You even have one, son.” The King began in a condescending tone that angered the young heir.

“Oh dear father, please! Spare me your kind thoughts and give me your usual opinions about me. I know you always cherished this moment.” Gabriel retorted with a sarcastic smile.

 The King huffed, smiling as he shook his head at his wife. “Are you sure he’s mine, Omega?”

The Queen’s face turned beet red at his audacity and was about to respond when he growled at her to stop.

“Not a word from you during my conversation with Your son, understood?” the King commanded in his Alpha’s voice that she immediately nodded. The happiness she felt earlier disappeared as her began belittling their son before their subjects.

“You, Gabriel, have not once performed any of the duties entrusted to you as the future heir to the throne. You are immature. Your total lacked of discipline is downright appalling, never serious in all the sparring sessions and now you wanted to get married??! Are you really this delusional?! You are noble Alpha but never acted as one! You are not only embarrassing us but also yourself!” the King berated that few of the nobles snickered discreetly in agreement with his hurtful opinion.

The Queen looked helplessly at her son and her heart went out to him in an instant. Wishing so much to hold him, protect him from his father’s cruel judgements.

Though defeated, Gabriel remained stoic before responded flatly, ”Well, at least I am doing something sacred and honourable father, unlike few who bear no sanctity in their wedding vows.”

His forwardness made the King enraged and glared menacingly at him with blood reddened eyes. The Queen’s hand that gripped her mate to calm him down was pushed away in an instant.

“I WOULD HAVE YOU HANGED FOR YOUR INSOLENCE, HEIR OR NOT!!” the irate sovereign roared with all his might that had Gabe visibly trembled despite his earlier cockiness.

His mother pleaded for him to stand down that he adhered in a hurry. “Please forgive me, Father!! I didn’t mean to anger you with my thoughtless words. All I wanted was your approval and your blessings to marry the Omega I loved!”

The King continued to glare at his defeated son until the reds that surrounded his pupils disappeared. He then leaned back in his throne and clasped his large hands together, still staring down at his shaking son.

“Consider that a warning if you ever dare to oppose my word again, do you hear me, son?” demanded the King that the young Alpha instantly agreed.

The King then turned to his wife and then to his son asked him gentler this time. “Has the Omega accepted your proposal?”

The young Prince bowed and then shook his head slowly in shame. His father exhaled in exasperation and then announced.

“You will marry him with his consent, Gabriel or this wedding will not take place. If he agrees to be your mate, I would like you to start taking all you duties and responsibilities seriously and be that Alpha he and all of us will be proud of. Now go. We shall wait for the good news.” Ordered the King and Gabe thanked both his parents profusely before running off to see Dean but the Omega was long gone and so was his sister, Charlotte.

Gabe wanted to lash out for his lost love and the newfound confidence his father just gave him but he forced himself to stay strong. He commanded all the guards in the palace to search for the missing duo immediately while sending a messenger to lie to his parents that Dean’s still asleep.

When his father’s men came back to tell him the worse news that both Charlotte and Dean were nowhere to be found on the Palace grounds, he ordered a few of them to ride with him to Castiel’s seaside village. He had the strongest feeling that his traitorous sister was the one who made this plan to destroy his future!

“Dean, we’re almost there! Look at all those palm trees, Omega!!” exclaimed Charlotte, pointing out to the wilderness with so much excitement that Dean lifted his head slowly to look out the window from the shaky carriage.

“Cas..” he whispered softly and Charlie held him close.

“Yes, Dean. You will see him soon , my love!” she announced and kissed his warm forehead. His heat has abated but his body temperature remained high and it worried the female Beta to no end. She’s afraid that if Dean didn’t get to Cas soon, he might suffer or even die! The thought frightened her tremendously and that’s why she risked her life helping Dean escaped. They were apprehended at the Palace gates but her quick explanation that Dean’s in heat and had to be isolated was good enough for the Royal guards.

The sounds of horses and carriage surprised Ellen who was just about to turn in for the night. She took a quick peek at her bedroom window and noticed that it wasn’t the usual Royal carriage that came so she hurry to wake Bob up then rushed to Cas’ room to alert him of the unexpected midnight visitors.  

Bob grumbled as he’s forced to abandon his peaceful slumber while Cas was already on his feet the second he heard his mother’s distressed voice.

“Did you see who they were?” he asked after she gave him a panic and brief explanation.

“No, son! I was afraid!” she admitted in a whisper that Cas held her hand and told her to stay inside.

“I’m going outside, mother. Please don’t worry and stay put with father in your room, alright?” he requested and Ellen didn’t need to be told twice as she whispered back, ”Please be very careful, sweetheart!”

Cas marched out of the house onto the veranda and saw the footman helping Charlotte out of the carriage. He wasted no time in calling his friend’s name while approaching the vehicle. “Cas!!” Charlotte shouted and grinned happily upon seeing the handsome Alpha.

 “Why are you here, Charlie and….is that Dean?!!” he asked curiously when he caught the slumping figure inside the dark carriage. The strong white lily scent that filled the entire night air got his immediate attention that he rushed towards the source.

“YES!! It’s Dean and he wanted only you, Cas!! He’s an Omega!!” Charlotte announced and Ellen who heard her admission, immediately ran out of her room. Her moody husband grumbled about going back to sleep since it’s just a stupid false alarm. Ellen couldn’t be bothered to berate him for his insensitivity because her beloved Dean is an Omega!

Cas’ heart thumped as he opened the carriage door wider and gazed at Omega inside.

“Dean…” he whispered breathlessly as tears well rapidly in his blue eyes, made them shone like sapphire in the black night. 

“Cas…” Dean smiled weakly, gazing at him with his hazy golden Omega eyes and immediately reached out for his Alpha who rushed in and held him instead.

“I got you…I got you, Dean! My love.. my sweet Omega..” Cas claimed with so much love and conviction in his heart that he can’t help the tears that fell from his face. Dean let himself be carried out of the carriage and into the house in his Alpha's strong arms. Cas' warm amber scent that intermingled with Dean's sweet lilies made their hearts swelled with happiness that Cas pulled Dean closer to his chest and kissed his burning cheeks reverently. The Omega clung tighter at his intimacy like his whole life depended on it. The Alpha's entire being warmed as his Omega rested his face on the crook of his neck, moaned soft whimpers in his ears about surrendering himself in full submission. Cas wanted nothing but give his beloved what they both needed but Dean had to recuperate first. He will knot his Omega only after he regained some of his strength and consciousness.

Ellen cried happy tears as she watched the loving couple entered Cas' room. She pulled Charlotte’s hand and led her to the kitchen table.

“Princess Charlotte!! I am so happy to see you and Dean! Thank you for bringing him home, dearest! We are highly indebted to your kindness, your highness!” she exclaimed and Charlotte requested gently to be called Charlie that she’s just as happy to see that Dean’s home safe before explaining to Ellen the incident prior to their escape from the palace.

"Escape?!! Oh God!!" Ellen replied in horror and then forced herself to continue listening in trepidation. She’s elated that Dean chose Castiel but afraid of the repercussions they will all receive from Gabriel later. She wasn’t aware about the prince’s feelings for Dean and suspected neither did the male Omega.

“Oh Charlie! Your brother and his men must be searching for the both of you now! I must tell Castiel to be prepared for their arrival. Please, make yourself at ease in the meantime and I apologized for my humble home!” Ellen lamented and Charlotte assured her that there’s nothing for the Omega to be ashamed of and that she loved the little hut already.

Ellen called out Cas’ name softly outside his room. The Alpha heard his mother and moved the sleeping Omega in his lap to the mattress. He then kissed Dean’s forehead gently and got up to open the door.

“Dean’s asleep. Do you want to see him, mother?” he asked but Ellen pulled his hand and then closed his door.

“Cas..I think you’re in trouble son. Gabe wanted to marry Dean and Charlotte had brought him here to you instead. I need you to be prepared, my love!” Ellen cried as Cas pulled her into his arms to calm her.

The Alpha was already mentally and physically prepared for the worse the moment he saw Charlotte and Dean arrived.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriel, an excellent horseman rode his white stallion like lightning in the dark night. His men struggled to keep up with the prince who never once stopped to rest. The Alpha’s determination in getting his Omega back can’t be ignored and soon he arrived the humble home of his rival ahead of his entourage.

“CASTIEL!!! CASTIELLLL!!” he yelled outside the house. His voice loud against the crashing waves in the sea.

Cas heard him and told the rest to remain inside as he greeted his would be opponent. In all his life, he never thought that this day would come. That they two would fight for the same Omega and the Alpha prayed that Gabriel would want to settle this issue amicably or he's forced to take some action.

“Please lower your voice, Gabriel and control your temper. There’s no need to shout, we are so near and I can hear you very well, my friend.” He began calmly but Gabe snorted at his words.

“It is Your Highness to you, Castiel! Or have you forgotten who I am?!” he sneered and Cas gave him a warm smile and addressed him formally as requested.

“Where is Dean? Where is my mate?” he demanded, striding towards the house and tried to push Cas out of the way but the dark haired Alpha didn’t even budge. He stared down at Gabriel and growled lowly, “He isn’t anybody’s mate yet, Gabriel and may I remind you again to be civil or you and your men leave my premises right now.”

Gabe matched his stare and replied haughtily, “I am the King’s son and you are in no position to tell me what to do, fisherman! If I am my father, you will already be arrested for treason and removed from our land!”

Cas scoffed and pushed him away. “Please leave and take your arrogance with you, Gabriel. Come back when you come to your senses and ready to apologize.” Cas warned but Gabe began pushing him away harder this time but Cas was too strong for the shorter Alpha as he held the man’s arm with the slightest ease. In the midst of their chaos, Charlotte rushed towards them to stop her brother.

“Gabriel!! Stop this!! If you choose to be this spiteful brother, then unburden all your anger unto me! It’s my fault, I’m to be blamed for sending Dean here! Cas didn’t know anything about it and he’s ready to talk about this problem with you rationally! What’s wrong with you that you have to act like this! You are better than this Alpha!!” she cried in the end out of frustrations but Gabe laughed and shook his head at his sister.

“Talk about traitors and here you are becoming one, Beta! Stop this nonsense and give me back my Omega! Dean’s a noble and he should live in the palace, not here where there’s nothing to offer!” Gabe pointed out.

“Not nothing because he will have everything because he chose me so therefore I am his Alpha. And if you insist on fighting me for him, I challenge you to a duel right now, what do you say, Gabriel, huh? I don’t do shouting matches and you knew that about me very well.” Offered Cas and Gabe stared at him speechless for about a few second before clearing his throat to reply. Fear clouded his heart and mind at the thought of instant death at the hands of the gifted man. Even the King himself applauded Castiel’s skills in the martial arts and for the first time in his life, Gabriel regretted not taking their sparring seriously. Cas always refrain from hurting him during the training sessions and who’s to say that the Alpha won’t try to kill him anyway at this obvious opportunity?

“You know what? I refused your challenge and not because I am a coward. It’s because I wanted to hear from Dean himself. For all I know you must’ve influenced his mind to reject me. I was supposed to ask him to marry me when my lovely sister, here,” he glared at Charlotte and then turned back to Cas, ”intervened. It’s not fair for me or him.”

Cas listened to the man talked and realized that he’s right. “I agree with you Gabriel but what are you going to do now? I have nothing, no rooms to offer you and your men to stay the night.” He replied sarcastically and Gabe turned his attention to the carriage.

“That’s not an issue, Alpha. I’ll stay in there, with you because I don’t want you anywhere near Dean tonight until he’s awake tomorrow. Deal?” he demanded and Cas agreed. Charlotte quickly offered to stay close to Dean that night and Ellen sighed with relief. She too stayed with them to ensure that none of the King’s men would sneak in and take advantage of the helpless Omega. Her husband Robert snored away through all the commotions.

The Alphas continued to glare at each other in the dark carriage though Gabe fought to stay awake, while stifling his yawns. Cas smiled at his friend a.k.a foe antic that he assured the Prince that it’s safe for him to fall asleep and that he won’t try to kill him. Gabe snickered at his admission and said, “As if I’m going to fall for that! I won’t shut these eyelids till the end of time if I have to, Alpha!” Cas bit his lip, stopping himself from bursting into laughter.

He must admit that he missed his dear royal friend. Gabe’s silly but a nice and funny Alpha. It’s just a shame that things got to this point. Poor Dean, he didn’t even realize what’s happening, probably, Cas surmised. The thought of his pretty Omega nibbling his neck made him blushed and smiled that Gabe looked at him strangely.

“What are you smiling about? I am serious and you will see that Dean would choose me because I will be the King one day and he can have anything he desired. What do you possibly have to offer to him, Cas? Does it make you happy seeing him poor all his life? Dean’s an Omega, he needs pretty things to adorn his already beautiful self and his surroundings..! Our pups will be very well taken care of and they have my royal blood to protect them for the rest of their lives…! Think about it, Cas? Envision him here and at the palace. Which one you think would fit him best? What can you offer him here my friend? A mate of a poor fisherman??” goaded Gabriel as Cas stared at him without blinking and it unnerved him.

“I suggest that you shut your stupid mouth before anything horrible happen in this carriage, Gabriel” warned Castiel with a rough growl. The fuming Alpha hated to think that some of the things said by his friend/foe were right but Dean belonged to him. Every inch, every molecule and every breathe he took belonged to Cas and there’s not a doubt about it. Gabe could give him wealth but Cas would lay his life for him anytime. Dean will be loved, cherished and worshipped for the rest of his life.

Gabe sneaked a peek and noticed that the blood reds in Cas’ blue eyes were gone and so his cockiness returned.

“Imagine Dean's poor pups eating fish forever..” he chuckled to himself before struggling for his life next as the strong hand gripped his windpipe that it could break if Cas didn't calm himself down fast. Gabe sputtered out series of violent coughs till his men came running to check on him. Cas leaned back and but gave him a subtle warning through his stare that the prince, gasping as he dismissed them. They were skeptical but Cas explained that their Prince choked on his own spit while talking nonsense that made them laughed. 

Cas bade them good night before turning his attention back to Gabriel.

“I’ve warned you. Now go to sleep.” Cas ordered quietly and this time the Alpha actually did.

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Dean woke up to see that his best friend Charlie and his aunt Ellen sleeping next to him that he can't help but smile. He felt a little better today and tried to recall the events that led him back to this room. He smiled wider realizing that it's Cas' room and the Alpha's lingering scent calmed every part of him.

Ellen woke up next and saw that her charge was already awake that she immediately fussed over him. "Oh, Dean. How are you feeling my love?" she placed her palm on the Omega's forehead and frowned. "You're still warm but not as bad as last night. Really how do you feel?"

Dean took her hand and kissed her palm. "I'm much better now, thank you both for watching over me...and Cas..where is my Alpha, aunt?" he asked that Ellen can't help but smiled and said,"He's outside sitting in the carriage with Gabriel, sweetie.." 

"WHAT??" he replied in shock and startled the sleeping red head Beta next to him.

"What?! What's wrong?!! Are you alright?!" Charlie asked urgently that Ellen quickly assured her that they were. Dean was just surprised to hear that Gabriel's there too.

"I need to see Cas!" Dean announced and immediately got up to look for his Alpha outside.

"Dean!!" Ellen and Charlie called out unanimously that the Omega turned to look at them.

"What's the matter?" he asked, baffled that Ellen rushed towards him and said. "Wait here. Let me get your uncle to check on them. They might get excited to hear that you're up especially Gabe. Why don't you take a bath then put on some fresh clothes while I prepare all our meals. Charlie, you take a bath after him and do the same. You may wear Dean's clothes if you want. Mine's too old and tattered, unsuitable for a pretty princess." 

"Oh, Ellen, please don't worry about me. I never had a good, peaceful sleep in a long time." admit the Beta. Dean looked at her bewildered and she laughed.

"I am serious! The air is nice here and the sound of waves lulled me to sleep. It's so beautiful! Can I live here forever?! Please??" she pleaded sweetly that Ellen quickly agreed.

Dean turned to look at his mother and shook his head but they saw his little smile.

"Why is Gabe here? Can someone at least tell me please?" he begged and Charlie offered to fill him in with the details that he's half aware of.

"He wanted to marry me? Gabe's in love with me, Charlie?" he asked and Charlie gave a sad nod.

"Oh God..." Dean sighed softly and then told the women not to worry. He will face the Alphas himself he said.

"But I'll sit next to you. I insist, Dean!" said Ellen seriously and Charlie piped in saying that she'll be too. Dean rolled his eyes and kissed both of them on their cheeks.

"I must be the luckiest Omega alive to be loved by all of you...except Uncle Bobby." he joked as the sleepy old Alpha walked past the hallway. Bob threw him an annoyed look before heading out to see that his compound filled with sprawling Alphas. His loud roar of displeasure could wake the entire habitats of the seaside village.

Cas massaged his forehead, feeling a headache forming. He barely slept, can't wait for dawn to see Dean again and check on Gabe in case the Alpha sneak into his house.

Gabriel was fast asleep and so nudged the man's foot with his.

"It's morning, Your highness. So wake up already." he snickered but stopped when he saw the dark finger print bruises on Gabe's neck that he caused. He regretted his action and vowed to himself to be more patient with Gabe in the future. The Alpha never thinks before he speaks and he should know better.

Gabe stretched and yawned as loud as he could before giving Cas an equally sarcastic greeting. Cas told him that there's a makeshift baths by the fishing boats that he could use. Gabe squirmed at the suggestion and hastily declined.

"Suit yourself. I am going and my father will wait here with you." Cas informed as he got out of the carriage and Bob entered next.

Gabriel was rendered speechless for a second before shouting at the Alpha who's walking towards the beach.

"I AM NOT YOUR PRISONER!!" 

Robert chuckled at him and replied,"No. You're mine now." Gabe threw both his hands up in the air in surrender. He then ordered one of his guard to rush back to the castle to inform or lie to the Queen that the three of them, Charlotte, Dean and himself had gone to the woods near the castle for some fresh air.

Once everyone were cleaned except Gabriel who refused to let anything touch his Royal body, not even Cas clean clothes, Ellen called the Alphas inside to have their meals. The guards were fed with some fish from the previous catch that Robert nagged at his wife for her generosity.

"They have to eat, husband!" she hissed and then turned to smile at Cas and Gabriel who just entered the door. Charlie was helping her place the dishes on the table while Dean was in Cas' room, waiting in anticipation while checking himself on the glass mirror, taking deep long breathes. He was both afraid and happy at the same time.

Afraid of Gabriel's reaction when he has to reject his proposal and happy just to look at Castiel, his beloved Alpha's face. Things that happened to him the day before seemed like a fog but he remembered kissing and scenting Cas' neck when the Alpha carried him into this room. It brought a warm flush on his face that his freckled cheeks looked like he was made up with some blushing powder that Charlie used. He rubbed his face in haste willing for the color to disappear then walked out slowly to meet his future husband and his impending doom.

Gabe saw him first and hurriedly led him to the table. His action took everyone by surprise that Dean glanced at Cas to see his expression. The Alpha only smiled at him and whispered good morning. Dean returned the sweet gesture and sat between Charlie and Ellen. Opposite him was his Uncle Bob who sat between Cas and Gabriel.

They all began praying at Ellen's stern insistence and Gabe's obvious discomfort. The old Omega's more rigid than his own parents at their royal chapel, the prince thought bitterly to himself as he grimaced at the huge cooked fish with sharp teeth on the plate before him. 

"Don't worry, Lad! You're eating him, not the other way round!" burst Robert in all of a sudden that Charlie can't help the playful snort that escaped her that Dean bit his lips hard the moment he heard her and Cas immediately threw him a subtle smile and small head shake as a warning not to laugh.

Dean smiled shyly again and gave a discreet nod. He was so happy that his Alpha's so close, watching his every move. Ellen looked at everyone in the table in disbelief and then rushed through the end of her prayers then ordered everyone to eat. 

"No talking until or laughing until we finish God's blessed meal, understood?" she warned.

Once the table were cleared, the six went towards the parlor and sat on the floor strewn with cushions. 

"Why can't we sit at the table?" asked Gabriel incredulously. He never sat on the ground all his life and didn't understand why should he start now. 

They ignored him and began discussing the issues between him and Castiel.

The dispute started immediately when Gabe impatiently stated his right as a sovereign who could do as he pleases that had Cas growling at him to behave and Charlie screaming at them to stop while Ellen pushed her husband to do something until Dean had had enough. He yelled at everyone to stop or he would leave. It got everyone's attention and then slowly the Omega expressed his thoughts and feelings.

"Gabriel, my dear prince." Dean began as he took Gabe's hands in his. The Alpha beamed at his words while throwing Cas an all knowing smile but the latter remained calm though he was anxious inside waiting for Dean to continue.

"You are the brother I never had that I loved and adored you for everything that you are. You made me laugh with your joyous ways and I always felt protected by your generosity as well as kindness. Thank you, Alpha for your honorable intention but my heart already belonged to Castiel."

Gabe bowed his head in shame at this revelation. Dean lifted his chin and said,"Please don't be sad, Gabriel. You are an heir to this wonderful Kingdom and I can't wait for the lucky Omega who would really turned your head one day Alpha. I am not the one for I could cause you pain. Cas knew how infuriating I could get and you won't stand me for a minute, if I could bet my life on it." 

Gabe chuckled softly despite himself. "Yes..I totally forgot about it. I guess I was just so happy that you're an Omega and I thought maybe I was entitled. I'm sorry too for letting my head grew bigger for the last two days." 

Everyone laughed softly at his admission and Dean leaned over to kiss his cheeks. "Thank you." he whispered softly and then joked,"Let me be his problem."

The Prince laughed and nodded enthusiastically before giving his last warning to Castiel.

"You treat him well, you hear me? If I ever found out that Dean's suffering while with you I wouldn't hesitate to take up the challenge you offered me last night."

Castiel scoffed at him but smiled for he knew the Prince still wanted his last words. It's all about his Alpha ego. Gabriel then pushed himself up from the floor with so much effort that he groaned in exaggerated pain which resulted with more laughter from the group.

"Well! I think our mission's here has ended!" he announced loudly, shouting at his men outside to get ready to leave. "Charlotte! Come on! Let's head back to the palace before our parents find out that we're missing in action."

Charlotte scoffed at him."Your mission, not mine! I want to stay here. And please! For the love of God! Call me Charlie!"

"Whatever you say, Charles but you are coming home with me because it's an ORDER!." Gabe shouted but his command was accompanied with a wicked smile that Charlie groaned and grumbled, as she followed him out to the carriage, only to turn around and held Dean's hands.

"You will still come for your lessons, right?!!" she pleaded and Dean looked at his Alpha Castiel for permission.

"He will, Charlie and I will be there too. I decided to join the King's army so that we all could be together."

Charlie and Dean screamed with glee, jumping up and down deafening poor Uncle Roberts ears. Ellen kissed the red head good bye and told her that she's welcome to her humble house too anytime. Charlie left with happy tears and so did Dean when he bade them goodbyes by the door before turning to Castiel with a fierce look.

"You, Alpha, have a serious amount of apologies to make to your Omega for all the hurtful words and action towards me all these years." he lectured as he approached the man who smiled at his words.

"I will in a heartbeat, my love but may I ask you a question?" Cas asked.

Dean stared at him and asked,"What is it?" 

"May I do it while in bed with you?" Cas whispered his joke softly so that his parents couldn't hear him but Dean punched his arm hard that he yelped in pain. 

"I love you.." the Omega mouthed the words with a huge grin at his Alpha who's currently lectured by his irate mother and then walked out to visit his parents tombs behind their home.

He needed their blessings to marry his Alpha Castiel.

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Dean was pulling the tiny weeds around his parents cemeteries when he felt the weight of a stare across him by the bushes. It was Agatha also known as the crazy ol' witch by the villagers except for Dean, Cas and their caretakers. Ellen had often warned them as children to be kind to the poor Omega who once had everything. 

Dean can't quite recall the old story told by his aunt except that Agatha's endowed with a special gift when she was sixteen. The young unmated Omega could foresee one's future and also helped the people who suffered strange maladies where doctors unabled to diagnose.

Agatha earned the nickname from an old yet influential widower whose proposal she rejected because she's already engaged to a young Beta at that time. The scorned old Alpha had immediately spawned horrible lies about the young medium, accusing her of using witchcraft on healthy people then helped cure the sickness that she herself bestowed upon them to gain immortality. Agatha fought for her innocence but all her pleadings fell on deaf ears.

It was plain to see whose side they were on and soon, she was isolated from her community, her own mother had suffered mentally as a result and eventually took her own life. Her fiance that she loved dearly, left her without a word. Dean felt sorry for her and wished that everyone could just leave her be since she's old and helpless now he thought sadly to himself.

Dean got up and called out her name gently so as not to spook her but she did. She was about to flee but Dean immediately pleaded her to stop and that he meant no harm. Agatha stopped and it felt like forever when she finally turned around to face the Omega. Her old face was hidden by her long mass of grey hair. The unkempt appearance was what frightened the villagers the most but Dean wasn't afraid. Try living alone for years without a single interaction with anyone, see if it won't affect one's stability, his mind burned with anger. His aunt Ellen was threatened by the people if she tried to be nice to Agatha. Their excuse was that no one should allow evil in their hearts and that Agatha's the spawn of the Demon itself.

Ellen was helpless in helping the accused victim while her husband simply told her to mind her own business. And now she's here, staring at him, Dean thought. Maybe she really needed someone to talk to and so he asked away if there's anything he could help her with.

He was never afraid of her but her prolonged stillness made him quite nervous and so he asked again gently if there's anything she needed. She tilted her head up but Dean still couldn't see her face as she spoke softly. Good thing she wasn't too far away for him to miss her words.

"You should have stayed away. You presence here will only cause great calamities to everyone in this village.... including me." she warned. The sudden growling thunder in the sky startled Dean who was wondering that maybe she intended to frighten him after all. He chuckled softly to himself and said,"I don't know why you said that nor understand what they meant, Agatha but I think you should head home before it starts to pour."

And it's another long and awkward pause before she finally spoke up again.

"Promise me that you would not mate Omega as your life is at stake too. Heed my warnings where others used to disobey." 

Dean stared at her in disbelief but decided better to leave than challenged her cryptic words. Castiel's voice calling out his name made him turned to look at his house and smiled when he saw his Alpha approaching from a distance. He then turned his attention back on Agatha who was gone. Either she's hiding in the bushes or she's a real fast runner, he thought strangely to himself.

"Who are you talking to my love?" asked Cas curiously as he scanned the thick vegetation before them.

Dean pulled Cas' frowning face towards him and whispered. "No one. I was praying for my parents, Alpha.

"Huh..okay.." Cas replied hesitantly for it did seemed like Dean's talking to someone in the bushes but he let it go and grabbed Dean's hands, staring at the Omega. "I can't believe you let me got scolded by my mother, Omega. Me, a full grown Alpha!" 

Dean knew his love was joking and so he continued smiling at him. 

"What are you smiling about?" Cas whispered as he rested his forehead against Dean, gazing right at him.

Dean giggled and replied softly,"We'll be cock-eyed soon if this is your way of interrogation, Alpha."

Cas can't help but chuckled too but he refused to avert his gaze from his Omega's forest green eyes. The gold that rimmed his pupils was gone and he was so glad or he would've to deal with his own self control. Dean's green eyes are already beautiful and the gold in them made him almost ethereal. Cas recalled the short time he spent with the aching Omega last night and knew that he'll be unable to resist his soon to be mate on his next heat cycle. The mere thought of it warmed his entire being and his manhood hardened.

Cas hastily kissed the tip of Dean's nose and then pulled away. "I love you so much, Dean and I wished that I knew all along but I was so stupid, so so stupid. Please forgive me, my love." 

Dean wounded his arms around his Alpha's neck and smiled wickedly, "About you being stupid, I already knew that and so did everyone.." they both chuckled when Dean tried to close the gap between them but Cas held his hips in place fast and then rested their foreheads again with his eyes tight shut, willing for the urges to go away. Dean saw his flushed cheeks and asked if he's feeling unwell. Cas smiled and shook his head slowly.

The Omega chuckled as he whispered curiously,"Then what my love? Are you afraid of intimacy? Am I doomed?" 

Cas' eyes flew opened and he burst out laughing at Dean's words.

"Of course not!...On the contrary, sweetheart...I think we should head inside now before I popped a knot in front of your parents graves.." Cas exclaimed with a reddened face that Dean immediately flushed their bodies together and giggled into his ear. "My...my..aren't I the lucky one?..but you still have more punishments and this is one of them until our wedding in two months.."

Dean then gave him a quick teasing "grind" before leaving and blowing kisses on his way home. Cas watched him from afar.. helplessly in love..

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

"Cas, Dean told me that the wedding is in two months. Why wait so long sweetheart? I thought you said you wanted to get married already?" asked Ellen after dinner that Cas was at loss for words. It's obvious that Dean didn't tell her that it was his idea. Cas turned to stare at him but can't help but smiled, knowing that this was another one of his endless punishment to him.

"Aunt's right. Why Alpha? Why the delay?" Dean asked innocently with the slightest tone of sadness in his voice. Ellen immediately held his hand in hers, giving him silent support that Cas can't believe his eyes!. Dean's very good at this game, playing the victim and putting him in the dog house yet again! Cas hoped that his Omega wasn't enjoying these charade too much or his parents would eventually hate him!

"I..uh..I thought that I would join the King's regiment first and uh...earn some money for the wedding expenses? I will go first thing tomorrow to meet the Admiral, I swear." Cas promised and Ellen looked at his Omega.

"Is that alright with you sweetie? You don't mind your Alpha away at the palace for two months?" she asked worriedly that Dean nodded with a little pout and whispered. "I am going to miss him so much but then I guess I have to be patient because...because" he paused and then looked at Cas with so much hope in his big green eyes saying, "you insisted on having a huge celebration for our special day, right Alpha?" 

Cas was caught off guard. The undisclosed set date was nothing compared to this "promise" he "made". Oh he wanted so much to either spank his infuriating Omega or kissed him senseless till he admitted his lies. Good thing that he could control his urges and then gave a fake winning smile to his beloved Omega.

"Oh Dean...my Omega, my true mate, my heart's desire. You know I would do anything for you and our love? And so I decided that you too should come with me to the Palace sweetheart so that we will always be close to each other." suggested the Alpha with so much love in his words that had both his mother and Dean blushed hearing his ardent admission. Ellen never knew that her stoic son could be this romantic. Well, I guess love made people do things out of the ordinary..who knows? she thought happily to herself.

Dean who was getting in too deep with this charade he let on, exclaimed cheerily,"Oh Cas! Of course I will be wherever you are! You know how much I love you and that I will be having the music lessons with Charlie too? And after that we would play in the gardens until you end your daily training sessions! It's a perfect arrangement for us, Alpha!"

Ellen was smiling bashfully by this time. The love that the couple declared sounded like the play she'd seen at the King's royal theater! 

"Oh!! I am so excited for your wedding already, children!! I must get everything ready soon and maybe you could have the banquet by the beach in the evening with lots of lanterns to brighten the scene!!" announced Ellen with so much excitement that she kissed the young couple's cheeks and ran out to tell her husband the good news.

Cas looked at Dean with a knowing smile on his face that the Omega chuckled nervously, fearing that he could've gone overboard with these punishments for his Alpha.

He circled his arms tightly around Cas' waist and gazed at him with his head rested on the Alpha's strong shoulder. Cas smiled and returned his gazed without words. Then his Omega whispered while caressing his stubble face. "Thank you for playing along. I do want a huge celebration, if you must know. It's been a lifelong dream of mine if I ever presented an Omega. And now that I am, I can't deny myself and I know you wouldn't too. I love you Cas" 

The Alpha grinned and replied "I love you too Dean.." before giving him a lingering kiss on his forehead, thinking that he can't actually wait for the morning to come! It's payback time, sweet Omega!


	14. Chapter 14

Dean can't believe that he's been tricked with his own game! That never happened in his life! He's the trickster, along with Gabriel doing funny things to people, causing trouble to others! Not the other way round!

"HMMPHHH!!" he huffed loudly in annoyance, trying to get his Alpha's attention on the sparring floor but the man just turned and gave him a quick smile before attacking his opponent. Dean sighed with displeasure. It's pointless he thought sourly to himself. Cas was obviously teaching him a lesson.

He always hated this place, hated the smell of sweaty strong Alphas scents mingling in the hot air and worse of all he hated to see Cas fighting with that real sword! If his Alpha was trying to impress him while punishing him, it's not working because he hated violence with his entire being! Thank the Lord that he's an Omega not an Alpha or their boring servant Betas that waited on them at the side.

Wait! He's one of them now! Dean thought furiously as he began to harrumph louder at his dueling Alpha. This time Cas stopped and told his opponent that he needed to take a break. Dean noticed that the poor man instantly agreed with his suggestion and ran to get a drink at the fountain. He felt sorry for the man who suffered at his slave driver Alpha's hands. 

Dean wanted to be mad but the sight of his Alpha approaching him with a satisfied smile on his face, clad in a knee length black tunic that showed off all his toned and tanned muscles that glistened gloriously with sweat made his heart stopped beating for a few dangerous seconds. He can't find words to say the moment Cas towered above him and then leaning down to give him a kiss on the top of his head.

The Omega pushed him off and glared at him hard that specks of gold began circling his pupil.

Enchanted, Castiel whispered, "Oh Dean...you're so beautiful my love!" But Dean continued to stare that Cas apologized for the long wait as he sat next to him.

"You lied to me!" Dean growled immediately as he faced his distracting Alpha. He's distracted now by the curly dark hair that plastered on his forehead and those kissable pink lips! 

"Arghh!" Dean grunted with frustrations, mad at himself for his weakness! He should be ranting at the Alpha not worship him like a helpless Omega! Poor Charlie must've been waiting for him in her bedchambers since morning!

Cas was startled by the noise Dean made and asked if he's alright. Dean looked at him as if he grew another head on his shoulder. "You asking me that? Seriously?"

"Yes sweetheart! I am serious. Tell me what's the matter?" asked the Alpha with concerned apparent on his face.

Dean huffed, shaking his head in disbelief before he gave him a sound reply. "I am an Omega, afraid to be in a room full of raging Alphas! That's what's the matter with me, Cas! Aren't you at least bit concerned that one of them might've gone bonkers and then attacked me by mistake? Huh?! I could die! Oh!!! I can't wait wait to tell aunt on you!" 

Cas immediately got up and then knelt on the ground before him. Dean's gold green eyes widened upon seeing his action! No Alpha ever knelt before an Omega unless he's proposing.

"What are you doing, Cas??!! Get up! People are watching!" whispered Dean harshly but Cas shook his head sadly.

"Let them. I am kneeling before my beautiful fiance because I have done him wrong and made him do things without thinking of his welfare. I am such a bad Alpha, undeserving of him, but I am going to make it up by first taking him away from here." Cas pleaded with so much sincerity that Dean didn't know if he should stay mad or if this another trick up the Alpha's sleeves.

"Who's this third person you're referring to? I don't know him." Dean reprimanded in a joking manner for he was happy to get out of there already but Cas remained serious as he began pleading again with tears forming in his blue eyes.

"Dean, my love. Please forgive me your thoughtless Alpha. I will never put your life in danger. I swear upon my own life, sweetheart." Cas promised. Dean was in shock because he didn't realized that his Alpha was in total remorse with his little white lie.

Charlie screamed with joy when she saw her best friend approaching with his Alpha by his side. From that day on, Dean had a great time planning his wedding with the winsome Beta princess in her awesome chambers.


	15. Chapter 15

Charlie took the huge golden box from her servant and then presented it dramatically to the surprised Omega. 

"My sweet sweet, Dean!!..These.... are our gifts to the both of you on your wedding day! Me and my brother hoped that you both would love them as much as we do!" she exclaimed in tears of joy that Dean can't help but pulled her into a warm embrace. He wished that Gabriel's there so he can expressed his gratitude towards him too. Dean's not seen the Alpha prince around much since he arrived. Charlie had confided that her brother's still a little embarrassed by the rejection but assured the Omega that he will get over it soon. 

"Thank you, Charlie. I love you so much! sooo soo muchhh my darling Beta!!" he confessed then kissed all over her pretty wet face. Charlie laughed at the adoration she received and asked if he would like to see them now.

Dean wasted no time in putting the box on the richly carpeted floor and opened it. Inside, he found two pairs of new leather sandals wrapped in gold velvet cloth, two pieces of thin gold head bands placed next to tiny yellow flowered wreaths for his wrists and leather bracelets for Castiel and last but not least, a matching golden silk tunics adorned with little diamonds around the collar for their solemnization ceremony.

Dean stared at Charlie's tearful face and whispered in fear, "I couldn't take these. These are too costly, Charlie! The King would have our heads if he knew we accepted them!" 

Charlie brushed her tears off and replied,"Oh Dean!! don't be a silly dramatic goose! They knew about them and even commended us on our good taste! But guess what's my mother's gift to you Omega?! You wouldn't believe your ears when I tell you this secret! Oh! And yes it's supposed to be a surprise so don't go telling Gabe you knew, promise?"

"Promise. What is it, Charlie? You're making me nervous. I don't deserve both you and Gabe's endless generosity. I have never served your family like my parents or my Alpha." Dean expressed his concern in a rush. 

The princess smiled softly at him and said,"You have done more for us than anyone else Dean...your presence gave happiness to our otherwise regimented lives. Gabriel and I looked forward to your visits every single day and now that you're back here, do you know what my brother said?" 

"What? You're making me nervous again, Charlie, please just tell me...please?" begged the Omega.

"He said that he's going to get our family builders to construct a new home for you next to Ellen's by the beach. Gabe wanted them to make extra rooms so that you and Cas could filled them with your pups. He also asked father if I could stay with you too at times and he said YES! Father's contented now that Gabe's taking over his administrative duties. I think our King wanted to retire before he gets too old!" Charlie exclaimed and they both laughed then Dean stopped.

"Wait...you have not told me what's the gift from your mother, Charlie." he reminded gently and Charlie slapped her forehead hard at her forgetfulness.

"I think I'm the one's getting old here!" she laughed and continued,"My mother wanted to gift your mother her heirloom jewelry to ease her birthing process but she was too late, Dean. You were delivered weeks before you're due date and so my mother kept the necklace. Then she found out that you're an Omega and so thought that you should have it. It's a golden necklace with a cylinder pendant filled with a tiny scroll of ancient prayers. They're meant to ward off evil and deaths. I wished that your mother had it so that she'd still live today and watched you get married, love." 

Dean bowed his head in sadness and Charlie held him tight. "Was I the reason she died, Charlie? I got the feeling that it was but no one told me anything." 

The friends stayed close in each other's company until Castiel came for his Omega.  

 


	16. Chapter 16

Dean fiddled with the tiny pendant as his Alpha fastened the thin gold chain around his neck. He still can’t believe that the Queen bestowed the precious and sacred heirloom to him instead of her heirs.

“She wished for me to wear it always, Cas. She insisted that it’ll keep me from harm, she said.” Dean confided and Cas turned to face him.

“Well then, you should listen to her, sweetheart. Never dismiss a well thought advice and it does compliments your eyes beautifully too.” praised the Alpha that Dean smiled softly at him.

“Just one more week and we’ll be mates, my love…I can hardly wait…” Dean confessed, pressing their foreheads together than stole a soft kiss on Cas’ lips. Cas closed his eyes relishing the intimacy.

“Me too sweetheart…I felt like these are the longest two months of my life…” he whispered back and then slowly pulled away.

“What do you say if we head home tonight? I’ve been meaning to see how our little house coming along and maybe help work on it too.” Cas suggested and Dean grinned in excitement because he’s been yearning to see their love nest too, a gift from their friend, Prince Gabriel. The elusive Alpha had finally came to see him that afternoon and they both had talked at length about everything.

“Yes! Let’s do that, Alpha! I'll ask Charlie to send us the carriage! I love you, my heart!” Dean gave Cas a sound kiss and then rushed out of his room in search of the Beta. Naturally, Charlie was sad to let him leave but then Dean reminded her that they all will see each other again in for the wedding.

The Princess happily wished the couple a safe trip home and to send her loves to Ellen and Robert.

The weather turned stormy midway and they had to shut the carriage windows throughout their journey to the village. Cas held his Omega close in his arms as the car shook violently because of the strong wind, followed by a heavy downpour. They felt sorry for the horseman and decided to offer the Beta to stay the night at his parent’s place.

Cas met Agatha for the first time when he was helping the horseman tied the horses to the trees.

He was appalled to see the old woman out in the dark, soaked to the bones in that horrible weather that he offered his assistance but Agatha didn’t want any of his help.

“The only thing you can help, Alpha was to right the wrong you did years ago.” She warned against the howling winds.

Cas stared at her strangely and asked, “What do you mean by that? What was the wrong thing I’ve done that I was unaware of?”

“You’re to blame for saving the Omega’s life where he’s supposed to die along with his mother! His existence on earth was unnatural as he was not blessed by the Gods. Take him away, far far away from this village, Alpha! Here was where his curse begun!! Heed my warnings or WE WILL ALLL BURN IN FLAMES!!” she wailed at the top of her lungs.

 Cas was completely stunned. How did she know about what happened that night? The only ones there was his own mother and the late Mary and she dared accused that Dean’s unnatural! That he’s a curse. Cas refused to listen to her anymore and shouted at her to leave his premises.

When Dean asked what took him so long, the Alpha blamed it on the harsh weather and didn’t mention his strange encounter with Agatha. The next morning, after the storm had died and the horseman left, Cas went over to their new home to check if there’s anything else needed fixing. It turned out that there was a few and he happily began his tasks. Dean came to see him later carrying their breakfast in a basket and the couple ate their meals on the floor.

The house was beautifully crafted. Gabe had insisted that it be built with the best wood in the Kingdom and had hired renowned craftsmen to carve the expensive material. Their home was supported by thick and tall columns so that they could walk right beneath it. It was supposed to help in case the water from the ocean rise and thus prevent flooding their beautiful home.

Cas and Dean were filled with gratitude for the thoughtful and generous Alpha. They planned to decorate two of the rooms for the Prince and Princesses stay after the wedding later.

“Aren’t we the lucky ones, Cas? I can’t believe that we have all these wonderful things going on for us. We have friends and family who loved and cared about us, this truly amazing house, our wedding and of course each other. I can’t wait to add another happy event soon…if you want it too..” said Dean softly as he shied away from his Alpha’s knowing smile.

Cas shifted closer to him on the floor and then pulled him onto his lap. Dean laughed at being manhandled that Cas silenced him immediately with a kiss and then slowly pulled away, gazing into his Omega’s gold green eyes.

“Tell your Alpha sweetheart…what’s the other happy event that you talked about hmm..?” Cas asked in a seductive growl that caused Dean’s body to shiver and rendered him speechless. Cas was becoming more possessive lately and Dean enjoyed every minute of the attention he got from his Alpha.

He pulled Cas in a passionate kiss and then whispered just as sultrily in his ear,”I want lots and lots and lots of pups… If that’s alright with you…my love?”

Cas pulled away then held his face, staring deep into his hazy eyes. “There’s nothing more I wanted in this world than having a huge family with you, Dean. I can’t wait to fill your empty womb with our children, sweetheart. They’re going to be so beautiful like you and I will protect each and every one of you till my last breathe. I swear to you, my heart. I love you so much…so much…”

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

The solemnization ceremony of the mates was a sacred yet beautiful event. Cas and Dean were dressed elegantly in matching gold silks, the color of the Royals. It wasn't a surprise since it's Charlie who's insisted on planning their wedding with some help from Ellen. The Beta Princess was in charge with decorations and the entire house was adorned with different kinds of exotic flowers and candles. Sweet scents of rose water filled the air and melodious flutes performed by talented musicians entertained the excited guests who toured the couple's new house.

Almost everyone from the village attended but only half of them were able to witness Dean and Cas' marriage oaths as well as the Royal siblings, much to the rest disappointment, but Ellen had this problem taken care of by getting a messenger to inform them every details of the ceremony. Agatha watched them from afar with much fear and sadness in her heart because the mates had chosen to disregard her warnings. She sighed wearily and grabbed her walking stick with her old shaky hands then slowly headed home. Her lips never stopped praying to the Gods in heavens to forgive and release all of them from His wrath.

After the Priest finished blessing the newly married couple, everyone cheered and clapped before they were all directed to the wedding feast on the beach to witness the sunset as part of the wedding ritual. Dean sat close to his Alpha who kissed him chastely on the mouth and then fed him with his hand, resulting with more loud cheers from their friends and families at the long wooden table. The tiny lanterns on the tables and the torches that lined the shore enhanced the scenery and gradually brightened the darkened sky. Charlie sang lovely song to the mates then Gabe gave a meaningful yet humorous speech to them. The people loved and adored their young sovereigns already. After dinner they all dance the night away to merry tunes from the flutes.

It was before midnight that Ellen announced to the guests that the mates need to retire soon and the party had to end. The loud clamorous of happy cheers from their guests made the couple blushed furiously that the Alpha hastily led his shy mate into their home. The couple had their first floral baths together in a huge wooden tub, clad modestly in thin white robes since there were "maids" ordered by Charlie to keep pouring warm milk for them and soon, they retired to their marital bed, thankfully without the help around.

Sweet lilies and warm amber mingled strongly in the room that Dean giggled when Cas pretended to be a predator, with his deep gravelly voice, growling "It's mating season and I'm coming to get you..Omega!!" then scooped Dean up in his arms without preamble before throwing him on the bed unceremoniously. They both burst into laughter at his silliness that Dean was driven to tears. Cas chuckled sotly as he hovered above him, their clothed bodies barely touching each other as he gazed into Dean gold green eyes. "Are you happy, my love..?" he whispered softly at the smiling Omega beneath him then used his thumb to wipe his tears away.

Dean gazed up at his Alpha's brilliant blue eyes and nodded, with tears still trickling down his face. Cas smiled as he bent down to kiss them away gently. "I love you so much.." Dean confessed, his voice barely a whisper as he choked on his sobs.

"Oh Dean..I love you so much too sweetheart...please don't cry...it's our wedding night my love. You should be happy... " Cas spoke softly, holding him tight. 

"I'm so sorry, Alpha...I didn't mean to be this melancholy...it's just..."Dean began to explain but decided against it. He wanted so much to share his fear with regards to Agatha's strange prophecies but he's in such a bliss right now to mar this very beautiful moment with his Alpha. Unbeknownst to him, Castiel was thinking about the same too but so far nothing had happened between them so what people had said about Agatha being senile was true, the Alpha thought with relief.

Cas hushed and kissed him chastely, whispering that he understood how Dean felt but coaxed him to finish his words.

Dean shook his head and then smiled up at him. "Nothing, I was just worried that I might lose you, now that we have each other."

"You won't lose me, not in this life, Dean. Do you know how long I've loved you, Omega?" Cas asked.

"I don't know, Alpha...since you seemed to hate me so much? But still..how long..my heart?, I need to hear." Dean asked, cradling and stroking the side of his Alpha's stubbly face with his hand, gazing deep into his eyes. So much love radiated between them at that moment, they felt their hearts could explode!

Cas closed his eyes as he turned to kiss Dean's palm, muttering softly, "Since before you were born."

Dean giggled at his strange answer but his Alpha wasn't sharing his humor.

He stared at Dean and said seriously. "Dean...there's something I've been wanting to tell you but I wasn't at the liberty to do so because my parents won't ever allow it but...since we're married now, I don't want to hold this secret from you any longer....just so you know that I don't hate you, Dean. I never did. I was just so very angry with you for a long time because I once prayed for your existence and God granted it but He took your mother away instead."

Dean's face paled upon hearing his confession that he hastily told the Alpha to move away before sitting up to face him.

"What are you saying, Alpha? What do you mean you prayed for my existence? And did my mother died because of me? Tell me!" Dean demanded in a shaky voice. All these years and Cas chose now to confess this on their wedding night?! Well, if it wasn't for his unending desire to know about his own self, he would've berated his Alpha like any unsatisfied Omega! 

"Dean, no! She didn't die because of you sweetheart! The Lord works in mysterious ways and I was a stupid child then to understand. But now I do and I have you and I won't have it in any other way, my love, I swear!" Cas confessed hurriedly, looking at his confused mate with fear that he won't believe him. Dean stared at him for awhile before deciding to let his Alpha a chance to explain. 

"Tell me everything. From the day you met my mother till the night she died giving birth to me." said Dean solemnly and Cas sighed with regret. He shouldn't have divulge anything but what kind of a marriage would they have when he knew that's the very thing that bothered his Omega all these years.

So slowly the Alpha shared his happy moments as a child with Mary, his music tutor till that horrifying night when he witnessed her died after commanding for Dean to come out of her womb.

Dean listened without blinking and then thought to himself. Cas had prayed for him and soon his mother got pregnant and then later helped with her difficult birth by demanding him to appear. Cas was his Alpha even before he was born! Cas was his soulmate, but their union came with a price. His mother died. The revelation sent chills down Dean's spine that he shivered involuntarily. 

"Dean? What's wrong?" Cas asked and held his Omega close, rubbing his back to soothe him.

"Alpha?" Dean pleaded in a frightened voice. "Yes, Dean, I'm here! I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart" Cas assured him readily as he held him tighter.

"Do you think...that history would repeat itself? Since I dismissed a terrible warning?" asked the Omega, shaking with fear on his shoulder.

Cas immediately pulled away and stared,"What do you mean, my love? What warning?" 

Reluctantly, Dean began to confide about his meeting with Agatha who warned him against mating his Alpha in order to spare innocent lives. He was about to ask her what she meant when Cas came looking for him at that same time. 

The Alpha was appalled. "Why didn't you tell me then? I asked you who you were talking to Dean!" he huffed in anger, but more at himself for the secret harbored about meeting Agatha too. He let out a long exhale and then decided to tell the Omega to get it out of the way. What a way to begin their marriage life where they're supposed to be making passionate love like any newly married couple should be doing, he thought bitterly.

As soon as the Alpha confessed, Dean leaped out of bed and started pacing the carpeted floor in a panic. He's hands covered his mouth that was muttering words or prayers Cas can't decipher. The Alpha wasted no time in crossing the room and reached out for his mate, holding him in place, telling him to stop worrying unnecessarily.

"I want you to know the only reason I told you was because I hated to keep anything from you, Dean! Agatha is a senile old lady like everyone said she was. It's not her fault because age do that to certain people. So heed not her words, my love because just look at us, we're married now, bound together by God himself and we shall belong to each other for eternity. Don't let anyone and anything tell us otherwise. They don't know us, they don't know how much we're meant for each other and yes sweetheart, I'd like to think that I was the reason for your existence because you're made for me, only me! I am your Alpha and you're my Omega, Dean! We're not a curse. Remember that always or we'll be doomed forever." begged Castiel, his voice almost broke as he uttered the words that gripped his heart and mind. 

Dean cried softly on his Alpha shoulder, muttering strings of apologies for ruining their wedding night. Cas pulled away and gave him an ardent kiss. Dean returned his fervor with as equal urgency that soon the mates landed in bed again. The Alpha continued kissing, afraid to let go of his distraught Omega who begged him in tears to be claimed and then bared his neck to him. 

Cas' Alpha's needs and instinct overcame him as he mouthed the smooth skin of his Omega whispering words of love and desire that had Dean squirming in lust beneath him, grinding his hips sinfully against his Alpha's, goading the man to take what's already his. Cas can't control his lust any longer when he growled and bit hard the space between Dean's neck and shoulder that the Omega howled in pain at first and then pleasure after his mate lapped at his wound. All their mixed emotions of fear, love, pain and sadness gone with that connection they had now. Nothing could take their happiness away as far as they're concerned and as soon as the stinging sensation left him, Dean gazed hazily into his Alpha's reddened eyes due to the mating ritual and also from crying. Cas knew what his mate wanted when he felt Dean's hand reaching for his organ inside his trousers.

Without words Cas kissed him gently then asked if he's ready to be taken but even before he finished his question, the smell of sweet slick invaded his senses as Dean's natural scent thickened in the air. The Alpha growled painfully, realizing that his mate's in heat. It's gong to hurt so he warned his Omega of the possibility that he might bit him again out of pure lust but Dean whined in yearning that he didn't care as long as he has his Alpha's cock deep inside him already. Cas didn't need to be told twice as he tore Dean's thin drawers roughly till it tore to shred and then swiftly went down on him to lick his sweet wet hole. Dean squirmed and moaned in uncontrollable pleasure, then bit his lips hard till it bled, knowing that he could wake the entire household with his lustful voice. Dean pulled at Cas's thick hair, giving him a warning with his muffled moans but the Alpha only making it worse when he began to plunge his tongue deep inside of him. Needless to say, neither heirs nor their maids got much rest till the wee hours of the morning.

 


	18. Chapter 18

As soon as the young Royals left, the new mates began embarking on a new domestic life in their new home. Cas was a very attentive Alpha towards his equally loving Omega and they often wished to be close together forever but Cas was due to return to Court soon to resume his other responsibilities. Dean was naturally saddened by this fact, realizing that he's reliving the life of his late mother who sacrificed her happiness because of his late father's duties to the King.

At first, he agreed to be with his Alpha, taking residence in one of the Palace's court and be Princess Charlie's private assistant, a position she'd been pestering him to accept. But as the days went by, the Omega became more attached to their beautiful home that he didn't want to leave it at all. Cas was obviously quite upset by his decision because he hated to leave Dean far away alone. Dean assured his mate that he's not alone, that he has his parents in law close to him all the time. It was a good enough explanation for Cas who then took his mate for a swim. They had so much fun basking in the sun and ate the food that Ellen had prepared for them.

"Thanks, aunt." Dean had said but Ellen scolded him again for the second time. 

"I am your mother now, Dean, and that's how I liked to be addressed from now on, you hear? In fact, I wanted you to call me mother as a child like how Cas used to address Mary." she reiterated but Dean gave her a small smile and glanced knowingly at his Alpha. Cas bowed his head and agreed softly with his mother.

Dean scoffed and teased his mate. "Oh! Oh!! Now it's alright for me, eh, husband? Now that we're married?!"

Cas laughed softly but refused to lift his head to face his accusing Omega. Ellen who was confused by their strange behavior, asked, "I don't understand? What's going on, children?"

"Well, tell our mother, Alpha the reason I can't call her that before?" Dean taunted his mate who kept his head bowed in shame for what he had done to Dean in the past.

"Tell me what??" demanded Ellen that Cas caved in. The Alpha cleared his throat and finally looked up at both Omegas staring straight at him. His mother's expression was obviously curious but Dean's simply mischievous. His mate will be the death of him one day, Cas thought humorously to himself.

"Dean really wanted to call you Mother but I won't allow it because...I uh...I was very angry at him at that time." he confessed and Ellen shook her head in despair.

"And all these times I thought he didn't want to, Castiel. Why'd you do that for? That's not nice, son." she scolded and Cas nodded, muttering a soft apology then turned to look at his smirking mate.

"But then we got older, Dean and I thought maybe you could but then I changed my mind again...for very different reason." Cas said but Dean interjected before he could finished his words.

"Change your mind? You're like a son to my mother but I'm not worthy to yours, Alpha? What other reason could there be?" Dean asked in disbelief. 

Cas smiled in amusement at his mate who got angry at the conversation he himself started.

"What are you smiling at, Alpha? Just answer my question." Dean demanded and Ellen was all ears now, eager to know too for Castiel often kept his thoughts to himself but if anyone could break his pattern, it would be Dean.

Cas smiled as he moved closer to his frowning mate and took his soft hands in his. Dean was about to pull them away but Cas held on tighter.

"I changed my mind because I was falling for you but I was too young to recognize that feeling at that time but now I know. Tell me, how can we mate if we have brotherly feelings, Dean? How? I think I can because I don't care but could you though? and..." the Alpha turned to his mother,"..you, mother?" the Alpha taunted his parent who glared at him but with a grim smile on her face. "Of course not! What will the villagers think!" she grumbled as she got up then turned to look at Dean. "But well, I'm your mother in law now and You should call me mother!"

Dean blushed furiously as Cas laughed and turned to stare at him. "Was that a good enough answer for you, my naughty Omega?" Cas asked softly and Dean let himself fall into his wide, loving embrace.

Early next morning, Cas took his mate fishing. Dean had so much fun looking into the clear water at the swimming fishes and begged for his Alpha to take them further. Cas refused because Dean can't swim. His mate was such a spoiled princess growing up, doted by his mother, Ellen. Dean had refused to take part in any outdoor activities growing up, one of the reasons why a very young Cas detested him so much. But those negative feelings were long gone as the Alpha worshiped his beautiful Omega. Dean's light skin gleamed like gold in the hot sun that his tiny freckles stood out prettily across the bridge of his nose. Those gold green eyes turned aquamarine, matching the color of the ocean beneath them making Cas' heart stopped beating for a few dangerous seconds. He can't help himself anymore as he threw his fishing rod away and called out softly to his Omega. 

"Dean...come here, sweetheart." 

Dean was about to protest but one look at his Alpha, he knew that his husband wanted his attention. So he shifted carefully on the slightly rocking boat reaching for Cas outstretched hand. Cas pulled him onto his lap and asked if he's enjoying himself.

"I did...and almost caught a fish, Alpha..." Dean grumbled but with a soft smile on his face as Cas kissed his temple.

"I'm sorry...you'll catch one soon, Dean.. I promise..but right now please let me hold you tight.." Cas whispered  that Dean looked up at his mate. The boat rocked gently as the wind began to blow stronger. 

"Are you alright, my love?" the Omega asked worriedly, turning to face his Alpha and cradled his face.

Cas took his hand and then kissed his palm hard. "I'm just so happy whenever I'm with you. I love you so much, Dean and I wish that I don't have to leave. I'm so worried." Cas confessed and Dean kissed him soundly to remove his doubts before pulling away and smile at his handsome husband.

 "Hush my love..just promise me you'll come home as often as you can..?" Dean pleaded, stroking Cas' stubble jaw gently with his fingers. Cas nodded sadly and gave his solemn promise.

Dean smiled at his mate who then planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Don't be sad, beloved. There're still three more weeks for us to spend together and I'm at your command, Alpha. Tell me the things that you wanted to do and I will do it with you sweetheart." Dean said, searching Cas' now blushing face.

Dean smiled again as his mate shied away from his gaze and then replied softly,"I yearned for a pup, Dean. I need a part of me inside of you. I hope it will make my absence later more bearable to you? I wanted you to want me...need me so much..will you let me breed you, Omega?"

"Oh, Cas..!" Dean uttered breathlessly, as he pulled Cas hand to his abdomen that the Alpha instinctly kneaded it possessively. "You know I could never resist you, my love! I want my belly swollen with your baby. The entire world would see, especially that Agatha, how much we're meant for each other that No curse nor spell are going to tear our family apart!"

Cas chased his Omega's mouth and the mates began kissing each other so urgently as if their very lives depended on it. The sudden gust of strong wind caused the boat to rock violently that the mates forced to pull away from each other. The Alpha wasted no time in taking them back to shore as his request was granted that afternoon when Dean let him knotted him again and again till they both passed out.

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Ellen screamed and jolted upright in her bed, startling her husband next to her.

"What's the matter with you?! You scared the hell out of me, Omega!" scolded Robert and Ellen turned to look at him. Sweat on her forehead as well her paled faced worried the old Alpha who thought that his mate's dying. He rushed to get a cup of water for her to drink. Ellen drank like a camel that her mate had to refill three times.

"What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare, woman?" he demanded albeit gently when she calmed down but still gasping when she told him.

"Re..remember ...that time when I had..the..the nightmare, Alpha?" she stuttered and Bob nodded his head fast.

"How could one forget? You're like possessed, wife!" he exclaimed quickly and Ellen told him to be quiet.

"Tell me what was it? You kept it from me once but you sure as hell not going to this time, woman!" he whispered harshly and Ellen agreed but she was already on the verge of tears. Bob smacked his head because he's afraid that she won't dare say a word again. So he persisted till she summoned all her courage to share her nightmare.

"Alpha...I had the exact same horrible dream about Dean..." she spoke urgently, trying her best from crying but it's hard.

"Yes..what about him? Tell me Ellen. Stop making me nervous! I am an old man I could die of a heart attack for all you know!" he stated impatiently that Ellen slapped his face hard without preamble.

"Hey! What was that for?! It hurts!" he groaned, rubbing his rough white stubble face in annoyance.

"DEATH, ALPHA! HE'S DEATH!!" she half shouted in despair followed by the flow of tears that she can't held anymore.

Robert was stunned as he stared at his wife. What are the chances that one had the same fatal nightmare twice?" 

"How, Ellen? How did he die?" he asked gently that his crying mate only threw herself into his unprepared arms.

Cas blinked his eyes in the pitched darkness. He was awaken by the incessant knocking on their front doors. He immediately got up and lighted the candle by the bed then turned to look at his sleeping Omega in bed. Illuminated by the dancing light, Dean looked so hauntingly beautiful that it made his heart stopped for the second time that day. He gave a light kiss on his mate's naked hip before throwing on a robe over his own naked body and went out to see who his midnight visitors were.

He was clearly surprised to see his distraught parents and hastily led them in. The house was big enough that Dean couldn't possibly hear their conversation since their bedroom was located at the end of the long hallway.

Ellen told her son about her nightmare and Cas recalled the night she had it. It set an alarming fear in his heart and mind when she told him how his mate "died" in it that it showed on his face. Ellen felt guilty that she quickly babbled encouraging words.

"You know, Cas..this could be the devil's work. I mean, when it can't scare you in real life, it will scare you in your dreams, right?" Ellen asked urgently then turned to her husband for support." Robert nodded but mad at the same time because his mate insisted on coming over to tell their son. She said she needed to warn them or she wouldn't have a moment of peace thinking about it the whole day.

"My mate's going to die giving birth to our son?" Cas whispered as if to himself and then shook his head when he remembered something.

"Oh but mother! It was just a stupid dream because he wouldn't! And you know why?" he asked in full confidence that his parents stared at him with hope apparent on their faces for the things he's about to say.

"Dean was bequeathed with this sacred gold talisman by the Queen. It's been with the Royal family for generations, mother, father!. She said that it's sole purpose's to ward evil from the bearer. It worked it's magic so far and it was actually meant for Mary but unfortunately, she didn't get to wear it when she gave birth to Dean. And also....something about what Agatha said to us both before.." the Alpha stopped, unsure if he should go on but his mother insisted to hear what the old woman had said to her children.

"She said that I was the reason that Dean lived to see this earth. So...you shouldn't worry about your nightmare because I was and will be his savior again, mother. I was born to protect my Omega..and your grandchild...which I prayed that you'll get to see in the next few months?" Cas confided with a smile on his face, carefully omitting the warnings that Agatha gave.

The old mates beamed though fear still gripped them but the news was too good for them not to celebrate. Ellen jumped from her seat and kissed her son's cheeks soundly, her tears wet his face but the young Alpha didn't mind. Robert then pulled his son into his arms and patted his back hard, muttering strings of congratulations. 

Dean thought he was dreaming when he heard Cas' faint voice but was too weak from their repeated intercourse to get up. He lazily reached out for his Alpha but was surprised to find his space empty. Dean's eyes flew opened and realized that his mate wasn't there sleeping next to him. He grabbed his thin silk robe and got out of their room. From afar, Cas heard his mate calling out his name and hastily told his parents to leave. They left without a sound and Dean got to the parlor as soon as Cas shut the door.

"Who was that, Alpha?" he asked curiously. Cas turned and smiled,"No one, sweetheart. It's just the wind hitting the door too hard. I was just fixing the lock." 

Dean looked at him skeptically, especially when he smelled his parents in law happy scents mixing with his Alpha's in the air.

"Were your parents here, Cas?" he asked again and Cas shook his head.

"No, Dean. It's past midnight and you know how my father sleeps!" he said and Dean smirked.

"Of course. Please come back to bed. I miss your warmth.." Dean begged softly that Cas crossed the room and carried his mate towards their marital bed. He knotted his Omega twice before the dawn breaks.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

12 days before his Alpha was summoned back to the palace, Dean began to experience bouts of nausea and vomiting. Cas was over the moon, knowing that his beloved Omega's pregnant with their first child. The mates decided to have as many as they could in the nearest future but Dean almost changed his mind because he's sick from morning till night. He can't eat anything and the smell of fish, cooked or raw put him off instantly.

Naturally, Cas was very worried as he continued to sooth his mate during the day and hunted pheasants for his consumption while he's asleep at night. Dean was utterly gratified by his Alpha's undivided attention that soon enough the symptoms wore off replaced with unnatural cravings that no one would think of!

Dean yearned to eat raw rice and this alarmed his Alpha and his parents in law greatly that they had to hide their stored grains from him. When he cried because they denied his needs, Ellen was left with no choice but to cook the rice with much less water than usual and thankfully it worked. Next, he wanted to swim in the ocean at night and Cas put his foot down on this one. Firstly, the water's colder at this time of the year because of the monsoon that's hitting their land soon and secondly, "You can't swim, my love!!" Cas yelled in exasperation for the fifth time that Dean's lower lip trembled upon hearing his Alpha's loud voice.

With strings of apologies, Cas calmed his Omega and promised to take him to the sea in the afternoon when the current was lesser. Dean agreed and so they went the very next day. The Omega had so much fun in the water even though Cas held him all the way. Guilt overcame the Alpha as he watched his happy mate and then kissed him softly on his salty lips. "What was that for?" Dean asked, giggling.

"Nothing, Dean. Just that I loved you so much. I'm happy to see you're happy but you must promise me not to be sad when I leave, alright sweetheart?" asked Cas that Dean pulled him into a deep kiss then pulled back.

"I don't want to think or talk about it, Alpha. Please enjoy this time with me, that's all I ask." he whispered and Cas nodded before delving into Dean's hot, wet mouth again.

That night, Ellen held a religious ceremony for the mates. The event served three purposes, to ward evil, Castiel's departure and also Dean's pregnancy. Many villagers came and they gave their offerings to the new parents and their unborn child. It was a far cry from their wedding party since the atmosphere was more solemn and sacred.

A very old Alpha priest was invited to bless Dean's condition and he was surprised to see the ancient gold talisman that Dean wore and when told that it was a gift by the Queen, he sighed and held it with true happiness etched on his wrinkled face. "Well...aren't you the lucky one, Omega. It was worn by the Queen's mother when she delivered her only child in the forest all alone surrounded by ferocious beasts and it was hailed as a miracle that they both survived the ordeal. But only few of us knew why, it was the talisman because she had held on to it tight with one hand while supporting the birth of her daughter with another. God forbids should you experience the same thing, Omega, but have faith in it always and never take it off." 

Agatha watched the event from afar. She recognized the old priest, he was the revered one while she's the cursed one in their community. But when it comes to instinct, Agatha knew she held more power than the older man. She was born with it while the priest mastered it in his youth but for Dean's sake, she prayed that he was right in judging that old talisman around the Omega's neck. 

The night before Cas leave, he held Dean close in his arms the entire time when sleep alluded them. His Omega kept his promised not to cry as he whispered sweet and loving Poetries to his ear. When morning came, Dean gave his mate a lingering kiss and hug before waving him goodbyes. Ellen and Robert stood next to him, making sure that he's alright as the Royal carriage took his Alpha away. The sorrow in his heart due to the separation was so overwhelming that he howled as soon as Cas was out of sight. Robert and Ellen rushed to his aid before the old Alpha ran off to summon the priest. 

Castiel's heart weighed a ton, he has been hyperventilating since he got on the carriage that he almost yelled for the horseman to stop but managed to control his wild emotions. If he felt this much pain, he wondered how his beloved Dean must've fared. Tears welled in his blue eyes when he thought about his beautiful pregnant Omega. He silently prayed not for himself but for Dean to be spared from this utter sadness and harm.

While Robert was gone, Agatha entered Dean's home discreetly. She peeked into Dean's room where Ellen attended to his pain and sighed. Her sound alerted Ellen who saw her and then chased her out of the house.

"I meant no harm, Omega. I am here to help him, if you will allow it." said Agatha but Ellen was skeptical though Agatha looked frail and harmless, what hurt could she caused Dean, she thought to herself. Still she refused to let her in but Agatha had her ways as she stared into the female Omega's brown eyes. Soon Ellen found herself nodding with agreement without questions and let Agatha into the room.

Dean was too distraught to even comprehend what's going on and reluctantly allowed himself to be touched by the outcast female priest. Agatha held the necklace in her hand and Dean finally realized what she was trying to do but the unseen force rendered him helpless to stop her. He called out for his mother Ellen but she too was rooted to the spot as helpless as he was.

"Don't worry. This was for the best, Omega. You won't suffer as much later, this I can promise you. You could be in heavens now if I send you. So please don't be sad." she said, smiling when she found the fastener, but Robert came in just in time and strike her from behind that she immediately fell to the ground. The spell that Ellen and Dean was under broke as a result as the former cried and fussed over the pregnant Omega. Robert carried an unconscious Agatha back to her old hut in the woods, thanking the deities that he didn't actually killed her.

The old priest who attended to Dean and was relieved that the talisman was still intact. He turned to Ellen and assured her not to worry. Dean's pain wasn't physical, only emotional because he misses his Alpha. So he suggested that she watched over the young Omega and made him scent all of Castiel's clothes.

"Please don't be despair. He will be fine, Ellen. I will "seal" the fastener on his necklace, nothing will ever break it, not even Agatha."

Ellen thanked the old priest for his help and his willingness to wait till her Alpha Robert returns.

 

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Castiel didn't know what to expect when he finally reached the Palace gates and both the Royal siblings were there to greet him. But they weren't as excited as they were before when they saw him so he asked if everything was fine in their household. Gabe was about to reply but Charlie beat him to it.

"Oh, Cas! You came at the right time! But we will tell you all about it later! How's Dean coping with your separation, Alpha?! The poor darling Omega must be suffering, right now, I know! I wish I was there to comfort him.." she lamented and Gabe berated her for her words.

"Why Gabe? I am speaking the truth! He must missed Castiel so much and I know that you (looking at Cas) are pining for him too, Alpha!" she exclaimed and Cas gave her a hug. 

"I felt like my heart could explode, Charlie! Please, may I procure some remedy from your physician for my sadness?" he asked and Charlie pulled away with a quick answer. "Right away, Castiel. Please wait for me in Gabe's room! I will come back with the cure you needed as soon as possible!"

"Thank you, Charlie." Cas whispered as soon as he pulled her back in. The Alphas watched her ran off and then walked slowly to the Prince's chambers.

"I don't know if I could spar today, Gabriel. My heart and mind's not in a good place right now." Cas grieved and Gabe nodded in understanding.

"Tell me about married life. Was Dean a difficult mate to handle like he himself said he was, Cas?" asked Gabe in a teasing mode that Cas can't help but smiled at the thought of his beautiful yet mischievous Omega.

"He told you that?" he asked the Prince who gave a soft chuckle and said,"Guess I was indeed lucky to be spared from marrying the imp, my dear friend." 

Cas laughed softly as he shook his head in despair. "Married to Dean was a blessed, Gabriel. I thanked the Lord every single night that he was meant for me. And that we are going to be parents soon too, my dearest friend." he confessed that Gabe's golden eyes went wide at his admission.

"Oh dear Lord in heavens! The imp is pregnant?! Congratulations Cas!!" Gabe hugged his comrade tight and tried to whirl him around. Cas pushed him away hastily and said in a light manner. "We're Alpha soldiers, Gabriel. Please behave..!"

Gabe laughed and replied,"Just you wait till Charlie hear this! She's the one you should warn because this whole palace would find out in less than 3 seconds, my friend!" 

Cas smiled and sighed at the truthfulness of his words because as soon as Charlie knew, she shrieked with joy and ran from room to room sharing his happy news.

"Aren't you going to drink that green liquid?" asked Gabe curiously, staring at the tiny bottle in the Alpha's hand.

Cas looked at the medicine and then put it away. He then said to Gabriel,"No. If Dean's suffering than I should suffer as much too. Speaking of which, let's spar. I will deal with my sadness through my sword attacking you, dear comrade." 

Gabe laughed and nodded. "I can't wait! This is the only time I think I could defeat you, Alpha!" 

So the Alphas trained while Charlie spoke to her mother the Queen.

"So, you see, mother. I think we should spare Cas from this war because they deserved to be happy." pleaded Charlie on her mother's lap. The Queen brushed her daughter's fiery red hair gently and said,"I wanted the same for them too but it's not for me to decide, my love, it's your father's. He knew and trusted that Castiel could defeat our enemies and bring glory to our Kingdom. He even decided to knight the Alpha before sending him to the battlefield, Charlie. Castiel will be a nobleman. Dean would be so proud of him."

Charlie looked up at her mother with sadness in her eyes. "You don't know Cas. He's a simple Alpha who cared deeply about his Omega. Titles and ranks meant nothing to him as long as he's with Dean. Please, mother. Talk father out of sending him to his war. Why not send Gabriel? Isn't he the future King?"  

The Queen sighed and said that she would try. But the King was quick to dismiss all of her suggestions. "You're my Queen and an Omega, my dearest wife. Please don't meddle your pretty mind with these military issues. I know what I'm doing and Castiel's the best in mine and everyone's opinion to lead the army. Our son Gabe couldn't be exposed to such extremes because he's the next heir to the throne. I can't possibly have him maimed or injured.."

His mate was truly appalled by his words, she was thinking that either he's using Castiel for his own gain or he has no faith in his only son but and when she conveyed his message to Charlie, the Beta had cried.

"You both are doing them wrong, mother. Dean's pregnant and needed his husband. The war could kill Castiel and my dearest friend would suffer forever!"

Talk of the war heightened everyday at Court and Cas prepared himself daily with rigorous training. Six months later, everyone was allowed to leave for their villagers for a week for the last time before the war began.

Dean was so overjoyed to see his Alpha that he almost fainted in his mate's arms. Cas carried him into their home nevertheless and was proud that Dean's heavier because of his pregnancy. Pride overcame him as he showered Dean's round belly with kisses before kissing his lips ardently as they broke into happy tears. 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an alternate ending to this story where no one dies because I wanted Cas and Dean to live happily ever after too. So the original one I will stay true to the folklore and the alt one I was hoping to make a series. :) cos I enjoyed writing Gabriel and Charlotte too

Dean can't stop crying since Cas told him about the upcoming war between their King and his new enemies from the North. The distraught Omega had tried to every possible way to stop his Alpha from fulfilling his duty but Cas wouldn't and couldn't be persuaded. Not even for his unborn child, will he be swayed to change his mind.

"These stupid endless wars!!! What good will it bring any of us, Alpha?! What have the King benefits from them? Except making more and more enemies! Why can't he negotiate with them instead?! And most importantly why must you lead?!! You are new to the regiment! What was he trying to do to my husband?!!" Dean yelled amidst his tears that Cas was so afraid he would passed out due to overwhelming emotions.

"Dean! Please.. calm down, sweetheart!" he exclaimed in a hurry, trying to pull his Omega into his arms but was pushed away instead.

"NO! No..don't touch me!!" Dean shouted, shifting further away from his mate in bed. Cas looked at him helplessly, loss for more words to soothe his beloved but he won't stop until Dean realized that he really can't get out of this responsibility given to him by the King. Their sovereign had promised to bestow the knighthood to him right before the war to honor his participation but seeing Dean this way, he knew that it won't be a welcome news he would cherish. He would say that he rather Cas remain a servant and safe rather than a noble and dead! Cas was getting very desperate in trying to make Dean see reasons but he's not giving up.

"Dean, my love! Try to understand my situation and position I'm in that I can't just flee! What kind of Alpha will I be? If I abandon my duties to my King, it also means that I'm abandoning you and the people of this village. If we win this war, we will all gain peace again, Omega! Now please, let me hold you, let me calm you, dearest. I hate to see you like this. You're pregnant, Dean! You're harming yourself and our pup. Please..?" Cas pleaded, almost breaking into tears himself because Dean's scents of bitter and disappointment were strong in that bedroom. 

"No, Cas! I won't let you touch me until you promised me that you won't leave!! Please for the love of God! Abandon the damned war, Alpha! I lost my father to one and I'm not going to lose my husband too!!" Dean asserted with passion, brushing his tears away angrily while staring hard at his husband with his golden eyes. 

Cas bowed and shook his head in despair for he knew that he can't get through Dean no matter what he said. "I can't Dean. I just can't... even though I love you but you must understand that I really really can't sweetheart.." he whispered softly, gazing into the Omega's eyes with his own blues now brimmed with tears.

Dean scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. "So this is your decision then? That you rather risk losing me than turn your back on your greedy monarch?! You've promised me that you will always be with me!! You are a liar, Castiel!! A LIAR!!! AND I FUCKING HATE YOU!!" Dean then stormed out of their room and headed straight to the beach to calm his nerves. It was suffocating to be in that same room with his Alpha's stubbornness added to their strong mixed scents of discontentment that invaded their clouded senses. Out here he could breath properly with the strong wind that caused the palm trees to sway violently on the shore.

Cas watched him go and let out a frightening growl while pulling at his hair hard in frustrations till his head hurts. He had failed to get through to Dean and it pained him to hear his hatred for him. This wasn't how he pictured their reunion after being away for six months! But as angry as he was with his Omega, Cas yearned to be with him. They only have a week together and he can't let Dean deal with his emotions alone. So the Alpha hastily put on his clothes and rushed out to look for his mate. He spotted his Omega, trying to push one of his father's smaller fishing boat out into the sea. It wasn't an easy feat because of his big tummy. Without preamble, Cas ran to stop him from hurting himself.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!" he shouted above the loud howling wind as he grabbed Dean's upper torso from behind. Furious at being picked up, Dean kicked and demanded his Alpha to put him down but Cas blatantly ignored his protests and carried him all the way to his parents' home.

The Omega's distress yelling caught their attention and the old mates ran out to see what's going in with the soulmates now since they were so happy the day before. But Cas motioned for them to get back into their house.

"Wait inside, mother! We'll talk to you inside!!" he ordered and then turned to glare at Dean. 

"I demand that you to STOP KICKING YOUR ALPHA, OMEGA!!" Cas used his Alpha's commanding voice that Dean adhered grudgingly. He refused to submit himself by resting his head on Cas' shoulder though and luckily for him, his mate never expected him too.

One of the things he loved about Cas, he was never forced to do things that he didn't want to. To be honest, Dean actually loved it when his Alpha's all controlling like that because it turned him on. But then he quickly shook his thoughts away, what the hell! He's still mad at his Alpha for courting death in battlefield! Maybe he could seduced his husband later that night, offering himself wholly to the man till he forget that stupid war! Maybe not tonight, maybe the last night before he leaves! Yes, they're going to be so tied up with his huge Alpha's knot that they're not able to even get out of bed! Such a perfect plan!

"Dean??" his Alpha's voice interrupted his busy colorful thoughts, followed by Ellen's and Robert's. They're all looking at him with concern. Dean didn't realized that he was already seated in his Alpha's lap facing his in laws on the floor. The Omega huffed irritably and scrambled away from his mate's body. Cas sighed as he watched his mate moved further away from him. 

Ellen asked what's going on between them so Cas filled her with all the details about the war, how he's assigned to lead the army and Dean's refusal to let him leave. Cas glanced at his scowling mate who quickly looked away.

"Dean's just afraid, Cas. You should understand how he feels. He's with child, your child. War brings uncertain outcome and if you could abscond from it, I suggest that you do that, son." Ellen remarked that Dean was quick to agree with her before his Alpha could even protest!

"SEE!! Mother agrees! There's nothing wrong with running away from danger, Alpha! Why wouldn't you listen to us??!" demanded Dean hurriedly, looking at Ellen who nodded fast but Robert just shook his head in disagreement. Well, his father in law can side with his son for all he cared. His plan to seduce his Alpha will still happen no matter what!

Cas rubbed his face wearily and spoke to his mother,"Please, mother. I went through this same conversation with Dean just now and I'm going to repeat the same thing to you. I have to go. It is my duty and it's my choice to defend my land. My responsibility that should not end with desertion."

Dean scoffed at the other end,"Yes, right! And you can desert me, your baby and your parents, Alpha! Why don't you just let me drown in the ocean earlier? One less problem for you to deal with!" 

The Alpha was shocked! Ellen and Robert too appalled by his admission but then Cas approached his Omega fast and held his biceps hard, staring harder into his wide, frightened green eyes with his bleeding red ones.

"Were you trying to kill yourself and our child just now, Omega?! Tell me!" he growled dangerously low, baring his teeth that Dean cowered at his menacing sight. He was so scared that he immediately explained. "No, Alpha. I was trying to get your attention because I know you'll come looking for me. I'm sorry! You know how dramatic I can get when we fight sometimes? Please...I didn't mean what I said! I love you and I love our child, Alpha..!" Dean pleaded urgently, his voice trembling with fear as Cas continued to stare into his eyes. "Please... let go...my arms hurt, Alpha.." Dean begged softly as he winced in pain. 

Cas, realized the harm he's done, immediately removed his hands and pulled his trembling Omega into his arms tight.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry my love...! I didn't mean to hurt you! I thought that you wanted to end your life! Please don't ever do that! Not even in jest my heart! I can't bear it. I love you so much!" Cas expressed his regret and then showered Dean's face with urgent kisses while rubbing his bruised arms.

Ellen and Robert watched the mates and decided to leave them alone. Apparently, they don't really need their counsel after that.

"Stay here for dinner, children." she offered with a smile before ushering her husband out of the parlor and then headed to her kitchen.

"I'm so sorry to alarm you too, Alpha. Please lets not talk about the war again, I really really hated it so much..so so much!" Dean confessed sadly and Cas held him again, calming him.

Dean reveled in his Alpha's woody amber as he now rested his head on the crook of his neck then kissed the skin softly. 

An idea came to him and then he pulled away suddenly. Cas looked at him and asked what's the matter. Dean smiled as he tried to reach for the fastener of his necklace around his neck. "Where is it? Can you find it for me, Cas?" he asked.

Cas pulled the chain gently to the front till the fastener seated on Dean's chest. "Here it is. What are you going to do with it, sweetheart?" he asked and Dean smiled knowingly while tugging at the little jewelry that won't yield.

"You wear this then I'll know you will be safe, my heart." Dean said but Cas gripped his hand on the necklace and then used his Alpha's voice again because he's tired for another new argument,"No! You will always wear it understood? Don't ever ever! remove it no matter what the circumstances! Am I making myself clear, Omega?"

Dean nodded weakly in tears before falling into his husband's loving arms.


	23. Chapter 23

Edited***

Dean placed the cup of coffee on the floor then planted a soft kiss on Cas' temple. His husband flashed him a smile then continued to work on their baby's new crib. It was such a beautiful morning, the sun was shining so bright against the bluest sky that mirrored his Alpha's eyes. Dean sighed in appreciation at his handsome and talented husband. Cas had chosen to work on the veranda instead of the basement.

"It's truly beautiful, my love. Our pup is so lucky to have you as his Papa." Dean praised as he slowly sat on the floor next to his Alpha. Cas helped him then Dean rested his head on his shoulder, arms circling his husband's torso. 

"You said he. Do you think that our first child's a prince, sweetheart?" Cas whispered, gazing softly at his Omega. Dean beamed and nodded happily. 

"Yes...something about me being lazy all the time. Mother told me that she was the same way when she had you and your brothers, Alpha." Dean said and Cas chuckled softly before he continued polishing the crib.

"It's just superstition Dean, or perhaps coincidence?" he quizzed with a small smirk on his lips. 

"You want a girl. Is that it, beloved?" asked Dean worriedly that Cas put his sandpaper down and turned to face his Omega.

"I don't mind either, Dean. Prince or Princess. I will love and cherish them with all my heart..." confessed Cas before giving Dean a sound kiss.

"Let's name him or her before you leave, Alpha.." Dean suggested in sorrow. Cas pulled him closer and told him not to be sad, that he will be very careful during battle.

Dean kissed him next, urged to promise that he'll come home safe to his family. The Alpha did and for a while, he stopped working on his project.

"You'll name our prince and I'll name our princess, Cas.." Dean spoke softly, gazing deep into Cas' eyes.

Cas smiled and replied, "Alright...let me think..hmmm...how about if I name him, James Winchester Singer? He will have the same initial as your late father, John. Would you like that, my love?" 

"Yes! I loved it, Cas! We could call him Jimmy. Now my turn...hmmm.." replied Dean who then appeared thinking.

"What do you think of Maya? Same initial as my late mother, Mary?" Dean asked and Cas turned to beam.

"That's a very pretty name, sweetheart. Maya Winchester Singer." Cas whispered in adoration, can't wait for their precious one to be born already. Dean's due during the same time he's at war and for a second he was tempted to take Dean's advice to desert it. His poor Omega would deliver their pup without him by his side. It saddened him that Dean asked if he's alright.

Cas gave a quick smile and assured Dean that he was just daydreaming about their future with their ten children. And yes, Dean wanted ten and Cas had promised his mate that he will stay virile for the next ten years. The Omega had laughed and then they both made love again last night. Cas was afraid that it'll hurt him but Dean assured him that he won't. In fact, he enjoyed it much more than before, he said. Dean never ceased to amaze his Alpha every time. 

The mates were enjoying their blissful moment when Dean felt the dull pressure beneath his diaphragm that rendered him breathless for a few seconds before it went away. Refused to alarm his Alpha, Dean excused himself to attend to nature's call and Cas went back to work on the crib.

Dean went to their bedroom instead and lied on the bed. He was so sick with worry but took long deep breathes to calm his nerves. He pressed his hand lightly against his ribs to identify the actual location but since the pain left it's hard for him to pinpoint where. He made a quick decision to ask his mother in law if she knew about this symptoms. 

"Alpha, I'm going to see mother for a bit. I will come home to cook us dinner, alright?" he said, giving his husband a quick kiss on his lips before walking slowly towards the house next door.

Ellen told Dean to lie down on the thin mattress on the floor after he told her what happened. The Omega obeyed and Ellen splayed her hand on his distended abdomen. She rubbed it lightly then moved her hand around as if searching for something beneath. Dean looked at her curiously as she kept asking him if it hurts where she touched. Dean shook his head every single time until she reached his right rib when he instantly winced in pain.

Ellen apologized then told him that his unborn child could be in breech position but she wanted to be sure so she pressed a little harder this time. Dean howled so loud that Cas could hear him from their veranda. The Alpha put away the wire brushes and rushed over to the house.

"Dean!! Where are you?!" His Alpha's urgent voice greeted him that he immediately sat up and told Ellen to keep this information between them. The old Omega reluctantly agreed before explaining to her son that she was giving Dean a foot rub. Cas shook his head and smiled, "I was so worried, I thought...oh I thought you're ready to deliver sweetheart. You scare me, Omega.." 

Dean tried to get up but his Alpha was quick to help him to his feet. "I'm sorry. Are you ready for your lunch?" Dean asked him but Ellen offered them to have their meals at her place instead. The mates immediately agreed. That night, Cas wanted to get intimate but Dean shied away from his touch that he was a little mystified.

"I thought you enjoyed it better now, Omega?" he teased that Dean reached for his little damasked pillow and hit his Alpha on his face. Cas yelped but laughed softly at him.

"Tell me..why the change of heart..or mood..or...nevermind....just tell me Dean." teased the Alpha again and Dean smiled as he shifted closer to rest his head on Cas' broad chest. His mate circled his arm around him instinctively and smiled when he felt Dean's fingers making lazy circles on his skin. 

"I just want to be held tonight...if it's alright with you my love?" Dean whispered as Cas carded his fingers through his longish dark blond hair gently.

"Of course, sweetheart. I'd like that too. We made love almost every night that I think our bed's giving way soon!" he divulged and they both chuckled at his true words for Dean can't stand it's loud creaking sound either!

Dean moved his head and gazed down at his mate before giving him a knowing smile. Cas frowned, thinking what's on his Omega's head now. When Dean looked at him like that, he knew that something's up but before he could ask, his mate's deft fingers already reaching for his hardened cock in his pants. 

"Sweetheart no. I told you I'm alright. Come back here...rest your head against me, let me lulled you to sleep with my new poetry I wrote for our pup..come now.." Cas coaxed gently but Dean slid further down instead then pulled out his rigid cock from the front openings. The Omega wasted no time in swallowing half the length that had his Alpha moaned in ecstasy at the unsuspected ministrations. Cas' entire being burned with pleasure as  watched his Omega's pretty lips stretched sinfully around his wide girth while gazing at him beneath those feathery long blond lashes.

Dean's reverent movement filled his heart with so much love and desire that warmth the pooling in his belly.

"My love..."Cas moaned as he stroked Dean's cheek gently. Dean smiled as he continued to devour his husband's throbbing flesh in his mouth, pushing the head deeper till the tip reached the back of his throat. The Alpha's moans got louder and more desperate as their mixed scents thickened in the air. Dean became hungrier that he sucked harder and faster till Cas almost forgot how to breath due to the amazing sensation as he got closer to his climax. 

Breathlessly, he warned Dean that he's coming but his Omega kept on going, unwilling to let go. "DEAN!!! Oh God!! I can't...I can't.." The violent turmoil he felt inside induced the tears in his blue eyes which then rapidly fell to the sides of his face. Cas growled when he finally ejaculated deep into Dean's throat and watched in fascination as his mate swallowed every load then pulled out hurriedly before he formed a full knot. 

"D..Dean....please...come to me, my love....I want to kiss you so bad.." Cas moaned and Dean moved his body up to kiss his lover languidly on the mouth. Cas tasted himself in his mate's mouth that it drove his mind wild.

They fell asleep soon after in each other's arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I thought I could finish this in just another two chapters! LOL


	24. Chapter 24

The few days leading to Cas return to the palace, Dean became more restless. His Alpha was naturally worried but Ellen suspected that his pregnant Omega’s fluctuating hormones contributed to his emotional distress.  

Dean refused to eat or even sleep, afraid that once he opens his eyes, Cas would be gone. His mate was left with no choice but to request that his parents give them their privacy and fortunately, they understood.

Dean appreciated his Alpha’s thoughtfulness and so the mates spent their precious little time together inside their home. Dean cooked and Cas helped washed the dirty dishes. Dean knitted their new pup's outfit while Cas read them beautiful poetries. Cas cleaned the house as Dean entertained him with the whimsical tunes from his flute. 

They were so immersed in each other's loving company that they don’t need anybody else. But the dreaded moment came at last. Dean cried inconsolably in his husband’s arms, begging him for the last time to stay and Cas found it much harder this time to convince him that he can’t.

So he just held his mate closer, whispered words of love and promises that he will come home safely to him, leaving the Palace court forever. There’s nothing in this world that could take him away from his beloved family here, not even the war, he said.

Dean stopped crying eventually and then kissed his Alpha with so much passion that the latter can’t fight his desire from taking his mate. Dean who was initially worried about the condition of his pregnancy, puts his doubts aside and let his mate knotted him repeatedly the entire night.

Morning came and more tears shed by his mate and his mother. Dean clung to his Alpha, unwilling to let him go as the footman waited patiently by the horse carriage.

Cas’ eyes were red from crying as he pulled his Omega tighter and gave a hard lingering kiss on his temple. Dean kissed their mating bite on his Alpha’s neck and whispered softly, “Please be very careful for the sake of our love and our child, my heart. I will wait for your return..I will always be here for you, Alpha!”

Cas cradled his face then kissed him passionately as a reply. Dean was hyperventilating, too overwhelmed with sadness that Cas had to ask for his mother’s help.

“Mother, please take Dean inside...he’s too distraught” Cas pleaded sadly and Dean began struggling in his hold, upon hearing his words, pushing his mother in law who tried to pry him gently from his Alpha. In tears, Cas nodded to his father, who swiftly picked up his Omega and carried him into the house. Dean’s agonizing cries, calling out his name tore Cas’ heart to pieces that he hastily strode towards the horseman, demanding that they leave for the palace immediately.

Once in the moving carriage, he growled, clutching at his chest, trying to suppress the stabbing pain he felt inside, separated from his beloved Omega. He realized with fear that this terrible heartbreak could actually kill him even before the war does. With trembling hands, he reached inside his pocket for Dean’s favorite muslin scarf that the Omega wore this morning. He inhaled the scent of sweet lilies hard then kissed the soft material, with his eyes shut and tears seeped through his lids, whispered Dean’s name over and over again.

Back at his house in the village, both Ellen and Robert tried their best to calm the harrowed Omega in their hold but to no avail. Dean kicked and screamed at the old mates who dared to separate him from his beloved husband on their last moments together. It’s almost like he’s possessed! Ellen was panicking and she kept demanding her husband to do something.

“I can’t let him go! He’ll do something crazy, Omega!! Why don’t you go and fetch the priest instead while I watch over him?!” Robert instructed urgently that Ellen rushed out of the house. But the old priest wasn’t home as he was attending to a patient in another village. Ellen was beside herself, don’t know what else to do, to whom should she asked for help and the dreadful thought came to her mind.

Agatha.

The Palace was in a state of chaos when Cas arrived that night. The armies were already busy preparing their weapons, servants attended to their every need and whim, kitchen maids cooked delicious dishes for them before they go to war for only God knows how long it will end! He searched for Gabriel and asked why wasn’t he informed of this change of schedule but the Alpha Prince was vague with his answer while he busied himself with the armors lying on his bed.

“Gabe? Are you going to fight alongside with us?” asked Cas curious because that certainly wasn’t the plan the King had for his son.

The Prince sighed in frustrations before ordering his manservant to leave his chambers.

‘Yes. Castiel. Do you have a problem with that?” he asked incredulously then grabbed the sword on his bed and began practising.

“But Gabe, I thought the King wanted you to stay safe here, in Court? Or has he changed his mind? Please tell me something my dear friend! If he has, then we should discuss our strategies right now.” Cas suggested urgently since Gabe has no clue what to be expected of him later in the battlefield because he was never present during the meetings.

Gabe pointed his sword directly on Cas’ face and said, “I am born ready, Alpha. If you wanted to test my skills, I suggest you pick your sword so we could spar til the morn comes.”

Appalled, Cas grabbed the sword and threw it across the floor.

“Your highness, this isn’t a joke! Your very life’s at stake. Please, tell me, if the King approved of your involvement in this or I will ask him myself!” warned Cas in subdued anger that Gabe knew he had to lie to his friend.

“Well of course he did! Stop being such a….what’s the title my father’s giving you? Oh...General..!” mocked the Prince, laughing as Cas stood staring at him till he stopped.

Cas sighed wearily and then pulled him to the tactical map. The Alpha briefed through all the strategies that he already knew by heart with the Prince who obviously found every details boring.

"You know we're going to win this war right? Like my father did with the rest before? Our soldiers are strong, Castiel, with you and me leading them, it's going to a breeze. There's no need for all these, I knew how to wield a sword since I was a baby and I knew damn well how to fight our enemies!" commented the Prince cockily. Cas was incensed but the urgent matters at hand outweighed his irritation with the Alpha. 

So he took in a very deep breathe and exhaled before speaking calmly. “Please, I need you to pay very close attention, Gabriel. This isn't a joke and if you refuse to take it seriously, I'm afraid you will only put yourself as well as others in danger. This isn't just about winning or losing. This is about life and death. This is very important, my friend.” implored Cas and Gabe saw that the Alpha’s almost in tears, probably thinking about his beloved pregnant, Omega.

“Alright. I will listen. But please put me next to you on the battlefield. I will be so honored to fight along my comrade.” Gabe confessed with a warm smile. Cas returned it halfheartedly for his mind already filled with dread and fear about what to expect from the Prince later. He knew the King will blame him if anything should happen to his heir.

Cas shook his trouble thoughts aside and went through the tactical map with his thankfully, now, attentive sovereign.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Robert chased Agatha out the second he saw her as Dean howled Castiel's name loud near his ear. 

"I told you to get the priest! Not her, woman!!" the old Alpha shouted at his mate while trying to subdue the hysterical Omega in his hold at the same time. Agatha listened carefully to their conversation outside. Something had happened to the young mates and she's more than ready to "help". Too many obstacles so far and now seemed like the perfect time for her to act but that Alpha Robert was in the way.  So she waited and hoped that Ellen will get through to him but the Omega came back with disappointing news instead. 

"I am so sorry, Agatha! It's my fault for I shouldn't have brought you here because my mate threatened to harm you if you don't leave this place immediately!" warned Ellen sincerely. Agatha was incensed but there's really nothing she could do. She can't fight an Alpha no matter how much she wanted to. It's alright, the time will come soon enough that they will need her help, she thought before walking back home. She glanced at the blue sky and blinked hard a few times when she saw the moon. It was too early in the day to be sighted, a very bad omen, she thought with fear. Very bad omen indeed.

It was hours before Dean finally passed out in his father in law's arms. Robert sighed wearily as he laid the listless Omega on his bed then told his wife to stay put as he walked back to his own house. They hadn't had anything to eat since Cas left this morning and luckily there was some breakfast left. He hurriedly brought them over to his wife to eat together.

"I can't eat, Alpha. I'm so worried for him.."Ellen lamented in tears, as she watched Dean. The food on her plate was barely touched. Robert shook his head in despair. He forced her to eat with a warning that Dean might wake up with a relapse and she won't have much energy to deal with him later. 

Ellen adhered but only managed a small bite before pushing her plate away. She walked towards Dean's bed and lay next to him, holding his cold hand. 

"I missed him too my love. Please don't be sad..Cas will come back to you, I give my promise to you as his mother, Dean.." she cried softly, looking at the Omega who was also in tears in his unconscious state. She wiped them away, kissed his forehead then held him close. Robert grunted at his mate's stubbornness as he walked out of the house. He inspected the entire area, making sure Agatha wasn't lurking around.

Charlie was just as surprised as Cas when she heard her brother's going to war. Unlike, the Alpha, she ran off to tell her father the news. The King was enraged and summoned his son immediately. Gabe reproached his sister for meddling with his affair but Charlie insisted that she's only looking out for him. 

"Face it, Gabe! You have no experience in battle and your swordsmanship needed to be honed. And don't think I didn't know anything because father received feedback and told me brother!" yelled Charlie in defense but Gabe was adamant.

"You see, Charlie?? The more any of you think that I can't, the more I wanted to proof that I could! You'll see the glory I'll bring to this Kingdom! It will be like none of our ancestors ever achieved in their lifetime! Just you wait and see, Beta!" he exclaimed bitterly and walked away, leaving Charlie and Cas stared at each other without words. 

"I think I should go with him to see the King. Please don't worry Charlie, I will lay my own life to protect the future King of this realm." Cas promised sincerely that he drove the Princess to tears. She didn't want to lose either of them if she can help it.

The King and his heir had a loud argument over the latter's decision and the Queen too agreed with her husband. Gabe begged and begged for them to understand his need, as an Alpha, to prove that he's worthy of the crown. 

Eventually, they caved in but the King pulled Castiel aside after knighting him with the sword and told him to watch over his heir at all times. Cas gave his words and in the next three days, they were all set for battle.

But strangely, as soon as they arrived at the scene, they saw only a handful of their enemies stood before them. Gabriel laughed as he announced boastfully to Cas and their men that they could easily win this war in a matter of seconds. Cas didn't share his humor because he knew something's not right. It appeared to him that this could be an ambush and so he took a look around them but of course the enemies were lying in wait in the thick bushes. 

"I think we should wait or retreat slowly your highness." he said solemnly and caused Gabe to laugh louder.

"WHAT?! Are you afraid of them, General?!" mocked the Prince and then turned to look at their men.

"YOUR GENERAL IS AFRAID, GENTLEMAN! FOR THOSE WHO AREN'T, FOLLOW YOUR BRAVE PRINCE!" he shouted with confidence but none of the soldiers responded. They're torn between their new General and their Prince.

Gabriel scoffed and shook his head at all of them, especially Castiel. 

"Please, listen to me your highness. I think we're being ambushed. We have to reorganize our men and our tactic fast. I suggest we retreat while we still have time!" Cas urged when he saw the enemies approaching from far ahead.

The Prince looked at him with disgust and said,"Why don't You retreat instead? It's obvious that you are not prepared to face the adversity despite what many thought of you otherwise! I Am going to fight and I Am going to win this war.!" and without preamble, he commanded his army to move forward then turned his white stallion to charge at the enemy. Castiel was appalled when they followed his order blindly that he too chased after the Prince only to protect him from his own brashness and soon enough, his assumptions proved correct. 

Hidden enemies appeared from right and left that Cas shouted at a stunned Gabe to quickly turn around and thus shielded him from a fatal attack. Few of their soldiers escorted the Prince immediately to safety while Cas faced their adversaries, fighting valiantly for his life and since he was one of the firsts at the scene, the Alpha stood no chance when an enemy's sharp sword slashed him from behind. The pain was excruciating but he willed himself to turn around and charged at the assailant, unfortunately, more blows rained on him at the given opportunity till he fell to the ground, furiously bleeding and unconscious. 

Gabriel saw what happened to his dear friend from afar in horror. Swiftly, he mounted his horse and ran towards the battle scene which has moved further from where Cas had fallen, ignoring his soldier's protests. 

He got there just in time to lift Cas on the beast before they were detected. The Prince rode his stallion like lightning towards his men and commanding them to take Cas back to the castle to be attended by the Royal Physician. Gabe muttered a quick prayer for him and himself then turned to face the ongoing battle. When his men saw him approaching, their motivation heightened and though many of them died, the Prince won his battle.

Charlie cried as she stared at the pale, dying Alpha on the narrow bed. "He is dying, your Highness and I think you should inform his Omega soon so that he can make the necessary arrangements." said the Physician sadly and Charlie only cried harder upon hearing his damning words. "Deannnn!!" she wailed thinking of her dearest Omega that her maids hastily soothed their distraught Princess.

Gabriel was seriously injured but forced himself to meet his dying friend in the other room. "Castiel. I am so sorry my dear friend!! Please forgive me...please...please...forgive me..." the Prince sobbed, heart filled with regret as he witnessed his friend withered away. Anger rose in him and he turned to face the Royal Physician.

"IS THERE ANYTHING YOU CAN DO?!! ANYTHING TO MAKE HIM ALIVE AGAIN, BETA?!!" he yelled at the servant who explained calmly that he had done his very best in delaying Castiel's demise with all the medicines he possessed.

The Prince choked on his sobs and said almost to himself, "I am going to meet Dean. I have to tell him what I've done and take him to see his Alpha for the last time.." 

 


	26. Chapter 26

Dean who’s barely recovered from his grief, dreamt about his Alpha lying in a pool of blood. He woke up screaming Cas’ name repeatedly that it jolted his sleeping mother in law next to him.

“Dean! What happened, child? Are you’re having a nightmare? Huh?..” she asked breathlessly when Dean began to hyperventilate again. “ALPHA!! ALPHA!!” she then shouted for her husband who’s mending the fishnets on the veranda.

Robert rushed in to see Dean shivering from head to toe. “Get the priest, now!!” Ellen ordered him to go this time and he obeyed in an instant. But the old priest was still away and Robert was going insane asking each and every one of the villagers if they could help Cas’ Omega. They told him to wait for the priest who might return that night if the weather permits since it’s stormy lately.

Completely at loss of what to do next, Robert loitered around the village till he stumbled upon Agatha. He was about to turn around and leave when the old medium spoke softly.

“Have some faith in me, Alpha. Your whole family needed me, especially Dean and Castiel. Take me to the Omega. I will help him.”

Robert stared at her sceptically but knew that he had no other options but to let her try. So he took her home much to Ellen’s surprise.

“I thought you said that she’s a witch, Alpha!” whispered Ellen harshly in her husband’s ear.

“I know but she’s our only hope, woman! Don’t worry, I’ll watch her like a hawk!!” he promised and then sat opposite her in bed where Dean lay in between them. The Omega’s breathing evened out eventually after Agatha placed her old, wrinkled hand on his heart, muttering words of chants or prayers, Bob couldn’t decipher but as long as it worked, it’s fine by him.

“Castiel is dying.” She said solemnly without taking her eyes off Dean who’s fallen asleep again.

Her words stunned Robert that he warned her to take back her cruel words.

“I said your son is dying, Alpha. Dean’s soul spoke to me.” She said calmly and Robert lost it.

“GET OUT OF HERE!! YOU ARE A FAKE!! A FLAKY WITCH WHO REFUSED TO DIE WHEN YOU SHOULD!! GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE NOW!!!” he yelled, ready to yank the medium away but Ellen was quick to stop him and turned to Agatha.

“Please, what do you mean, Agatha?? What happened to my son??” Ellen asked, choking on her sobs. Robert looked at his wife in disbelief but he was just as curious to hear the answer.

Agatha removed her hand from Dean’s chest and looked at the old mates. “Castiel is dying from the multiple stab wounds on his body from the war. He’s receiving treatment as we speak but unfortunately the Wise Beta’s superior herbs medicine won’t last. Castiel needs a miracle to survive.”

“A miracle? Really? You think we wouldn’t know if that’s the case too, you stupid witch! Why don’t you just leave! You’re only upsetting my wife with your baseless comments!” Robert growled and Ellen was getting impatient with her husband’s continuous interference. She shooed him out of the room and at the same time, the hard incessant knockings on Dean’s front door happened.

Robert rushed out after warning his wife to watch Agatha’s every move. It was Gabriel and he came bearing the same sad news that the medium just predicted.

The old Alpha was dumbfounded that he shut his mouth after that. The Prince was introduced to Agatha before he confessed to Cas’ parents the affliction he caused their son. Ellen cried but forgave him and said that Cas needed a miracle according to Agatha.

“What miracle?” asked the Prince curiously and the medium explained what she could and would do to help the young mates.

Once she’s done, the rest looked at each other worriedly. Gabriel didn’t even know about the magic of the gold talisman Dean wore around his neck. Apparently, it could save lives and was relieve to know that something that should belong to him could help his dying friend, Castiel.

“But Agatha! If you removed it from Dean, he would die!!” Ellen wailed and Agatha held her hand.

“I am here, he is safe. So don’t worry, Ellen. Have I not proven myself to you that I could be trusted? I am not a witch in name only, Omega..” she muttered softly with a smile.

They went silent for a bit until Ellen gave her permission but Gabe interrupted. “If anything happens to Dean after this, I will hold you accountable, Agatha. Remember that.”

Agatha only nodded and turned to Dean. The old medium placed her trembling fingers on the “locked” chain and casted her spell against the old priest’s. It broke so easily that Robert began to doubt the old priest who assured them that it couldn’t.

Agatha wasn’t done as she muttered ancient prayers under her breathe with her eyes shut tight. Slowly she removed the talisman and handed it to Gabriel, not breaking her chants once and when the group asked if Dean’s alright, she just nodded. They waited until she was done and then turned to the Prince.

“Take the talisman to Castiel..he will live..” she stated with a smile that for a few seconds, she appeared so much younger than her twilight years that it scared the hell out of Robert.

“But, can I take Dean with me?” Gabe asked and Agatha shook her head sadly. “The Omega needs to recuperate. The long and tedious journey will only worsen his condition. Leave now, Prince. Save his Alpha.”

The Prince rode his stallion as fast as he could and did as he was told. Soon, Castiel’s dying heart beat rapidly against the gold talisman seated on his chest. The Alpha lived but he was still weak and the Physician, overjoyed by the turn of events, requested everyone to give his patient the space to recuperate.

Charlie pulled her brother aside, demanding explanations in regards to the repercussions. If Castiel’s alive, then Dean’s..? She didn’t dare to finish the horrifying thought and demanded Gabe to tell her what happened to Dean. The Alpha assured his sister that the pregnant Omega’s doing fine under Agatha’s treatment.

“Who is Agatha, Gabe?” she asked worriedly.

“Oh, she’s an old talented medium who lived in their village. Thank god for her or Cas and Dean would’ve died, Charlie.” He admitted happily but Charlie didn’t share his joy. She ran off to see her mother who was just as shocked to hear what she just conveyed.

There’s no chance that one would be alive once the talisman was removed unless they’re “assisted” by evil. The Queen told her daughter this and Charlie asked permission to see Dean immediately. Her wish was granted but the heavy storm that night forced the Princess to abandon her journey.

Dean’s eyes fluttered opened and saw his in laws staring back at him. Agatha had left the night before and the old mates had stayed awake, waiting for him to come around. They’re overcome with relief for trusting the medium’s judgement, especially after a royal messenger arrived that morning, drenched from head to toe, braving the endless storm to deliver the happy news that their son, Castiel was recovering.

The Omega felt the skin on his bare neck absently as Ellen told him how his necklace saved Cas' live and that he'll be fine too, thanks to Agatha. Dean smiled but refrained himself from crying.

Agatha didn’t break his spell, she merely delayed it because of the deal they made through his soul.

Dean willed for his own life to cease to save his beloved Alpha. 

 

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

The dreadful storm continued to rage that it plunged the kingdom into darkness. For days, neither sun nor stars appeared and the entire villagers were gripped with terror except Agatha who knew that everything would be back to normal once the Omega's dead which's soon.

As predicted, Dean began to experience small cramps in his abdomen that escalated to severe contractions followed by relentless bleeding. His in laws were naturally alarmed and tried their very best to ease his pain but nothing worked. So Robert ran off again, bracing the cruel weather to get Agatha's help but the old medium had smiled and said that it's time Dean met his fate. 

Shocked by her words, Robert demanded what she meant by them and she laughed at his idiocy instead. "He is dying! The Omega that should have never existed is leaving this good earth! So let him go, Alpha and we all shall live in peace!" Robert was incensed.

Without preamble, he strangled her neck hard till she gasped for air. But the medium wasn't afraid as she glared at him, challenging him to kill her when she already knew he can't . Utterly disgusted, Robert let her go with a harsh push that she stumbled backwards then growled lowly, "The one who's dead here is you, Agatha and I wondered why God let you live on for so long. You are not worthy of anyone's compassion let alone His. May your evil deeds claimed you ten times fold."

Agatha watched him leave with so much hatred and fury in her old heart. No one in that village deserved to live as far as she's concerned and with angry, trembling hands, she hastily tied a piece of black cloth around a small chopped wood while chanting fiercely, summoning all the dark forces inside of her. She then threw the wood into the burning hearth that it crackled loudly in the fire. Flashes of lightnings and blasting thunder followed her actions.

Agatha finally did what they always feared she's capable of. Her rage disappeared the same time Robert was hit by a fallen trunk on his way home.

Ellen was panicking. Dean's condition worsen and her Alpha hasn't returned. She wondered what took him so long, perhaps Agatha can't make it because of the weather. Ellen can't really blame her then since she's just a frail old woman. The Omega refused to think that something horrible befell on her Alpha Robert. Dean's screams alerted her worried mind that she immediately focused her attention back to the suffering Omega.

"Dean..my love..I think you have to try to push your baby out now.." she suggested hurriedly, wiping the tears and sweat off his face." Dean nodded as he took in a deep breath and began to push.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" he screamed so loud that Ellen's fear heightened but she puts on a brave front for his sake.

"Dean..go on..take a deep breath and exhale...deep breathe and exhale...you can do it child...I know you can..." she coached calmly, fighting the sobs in her throat.

Dean did and tried pushing but the pain was so unbearable that his piercing screams met the loud clapping thunder outside. "I can't...I can't....mother....!! I need my Alpha...please...I'm dying!!" Dean howled that Ellen began to cry too but she quickly shook the sadness away. She needed to be strong for the Omega.

"Your Alpha's in me...Castiel's in me, my love! Now try to push again..please don't give up Dean..!" She pleaded.

"Dear Lord in heavens!! please ease my child's pain...please stop his sufferings..." Ellen muttered urgent prayers  while holding his thighs wide opened. She kept encouraging him to push and almost fainted at the sight of tiny bloodied foot in his opening. The baby's still in breech position! She screamed internally and the tears that she kept at bay now flowed endlessly down her face.

Dean winced in pain but forced himself to looked down at her. "Mother....mother...what's...what's wrong with my pup..?" he asked breathlessly but Ellen can't find it in her heart to tell him what she saw.

"Just push, Dean...your pup...I could try pull him out slowly...just push my love..."

"Mother...please.. I beg of you please tell me...please.!!" Dean begged in harrowing tears while moaning in pain for Ellen to say the truth. 

Ellen forced herself to shut him out mentally and pulled the baby's foot out. It was a grave mistake because Dean's not completely dilated. The Omega screamed for the last time. He died, along with his child still inside of him.

 


	28. Chapter 28

Two days after his Omega’s demise, Cas regained some consciousness but was immediately gripped with terror when he felt the gold talisman around his neck. His thought went rampant realizing that he’s alive because of Dean's sacrifice! Ignoring his weak condition, the Alpha immediately escaped the palace.

The worst part of the storm had ended but it hadn't stopped pouring. Cas was drenched from head to toe but he kept on riding his black stallion fast into the night. His desire to protect his Omega and their pup from harm was overwhelming indeed that in tears, he prayed for them throughout his journey.

His disappearance soon reached the Royal heirs knowledge but Gabe thought they should just let him go back to his mate. Cas’ reaction was to be expected upon seeing the necklace, he said but Charlie argued that the Alpha's body wasn’t fully healed to weather the harsh rain. The Prince understood her worries but managed to calm her down. They both decided to give the mates a visit soon.

Ellen was inconsolable during the burials of her beloved, Robert and Dean. Their bodies were buried close to the Winchesters in the backyard in unmarked graves. One of her neighbors had offered to carve the tombstones while she’s away to meet Cas at the palace.

Unfortunately, the mother sets off on a journey that didn’t cross her son’s path and when Cas’ finally arrived at the seaside village, he was mystified to find both his and his parents’ home empty but was too weak to contemplate what’s happening. The unrelenting weather had taken a toll on his health that he passed out the moment he entered his house.   

Hours passed and the house got colder that the discomfort forced him to wake up finally. He squinted in the pitched darkness, trying to determine where he was with his foggy mind. The blurry figure that stood before him with the sweetest scent of lilies reminded him that he's home with his Omega.

"Dean..!" he exclaimed urgently, raising his body up in haste when his vision continued to fail him.

“Alpha..” the soft unearthly voice startled him. It sounded like Dean’s but the tone’s different that he can’t quite comprehend. Thinking that he was probably dreaming, Cas hastily rubbed his tired eyes and had a harder look. The image before him slowly materialized and it was indeed his beloved Omega with their infant in his arms.

Overcame with happiness, he approached his family fast and pulled them into his tight embrace.

“DEAN!!” he cried on his mate's shoulder, scenting the soft skin that he'd yearned so much. 

“Cas…” uttered Dean breathlessly as he pulled away. Cas realized in horror that he had almost crushed their pup, muttered strings of apologies to his mate who only smiled and responded him with a chaste kiss instead.

“I am so happy that you are home, my love…I have been waiting so long for your return. This is Finn, our son,…just look at him…doesn't he looked so much like you?..” whispered Dean softly in his ear and Cas wondered if his hearing failing him too now because Dean still sounded so distant when he’s so near but then brushed his curiosity aside. To be with his family again was all that mattered to him. He kissed his Omega’s lips and then gazed lovingly at their pup in his arms.

“Finn… it’s me..your Papa....sweetheart. I love you and your daddy so so much.. I will never leave you both again…I swear upon my own life.. ” Cas confessed in tears and kissed the sleeping child. He was about to take him from Dean’s hold when he’s stopped.

Cas stared at his mate curiously but his Omega just smiled and said that he should rest after the long and tiresome journey. He reluctantly agreed even though he really wanted to hold his child.

“Go ahead and take a long bath, Alpha…let me put our little Finn in his crib. He loved it so much that at times he cried whenever I took him out.” Dean confided with a gentle laugh that Cas forgot his disappointment.

He nodded then kissed Dean again before heading towards the back of the house. His weariness disappeared when he thought about his wonderful Omega who had prepared such a luxurious honeyed bath for him. He surmised that it must’ve been done during the time he passed out.

The tranquility he’s surrounded with made him drowsy and Dean watched him with so much love and sadness from afar. Cas can never know that he's not part of his world anymore, thought the Omega.

“They can never tear us apart no matter how hard they tried, beloved. We are made for each other. But please forgive me for what I am about to do next. I will be home long before you're done, Alpha.” Promised Dean, carefully planted a reverent kiss on his sleeping husband's forehead and then disappeared into thin air. There’re two things he needed to dealt with to ensure that his mate will be his forever.

The horse carriage Ellen was in, lost its way in the middle of the dense forest. The horseman was dismayed for he knew all the tracks so well, yet none of them led him to the palace or back to their seaside village. It seemed like all he did was going in circles and it puzzled him to no end. Ellen only added to his dilemma when she demanded in tears to recall his bearings.  

That same night, old Agatha died of shocked. Her bulging eyes refused to shut no matter how hard the medium tried to close them early next morning. News of her death spread through the entire village but no one bothered to inform Ellen’s since they thought she’s away at the palace.

 Cas’ eyes were closed but he smiled contentedly when he felt Dean’s gentle fingers massaged his tired shoulders while his soft voice whispered in his ear.

“You are the heart that beats inside of me.. your breaths move my listless soul. My love, my Alpha…please don’t ever forsake us..”

Cas blue eyes flew opened upon hearing his pleadings and then he turned around slowly.

Dean looked so wistful yet ethereal that his heart ached just staring at him. He stepped out of the tub and pulled his mate to his wet, naked body, whispering his solemn promises. Languid kisses turned urgent and soon wild passion took over as they moved sensually together in their marriage bed. Cas thrust his beautiful Omega so hard that night like it was his last and soon, he fell asleep with his knot still buried inside of him.

The Alpha woke up and realized that the house was still enveloped in darkness. He asked Dean why don't he opened the windows to let the sun in but Dean laughed and told him that it was still night. Cas was baffled because it sure felt that he's been sleeping for hours!

Dean gave him a lingering kiss and soon he forgot what he was worrying about. 

At first, Ellen was scared, thinking that something evil had intercepted their journey but when morning came and they're still stuck in the forest, she got more restless about their situation than everything else.

"I'm going on foot." she stated impatiently but the Alpha insisted that she stayed while he figured a way out. She ignored him and walked straight into the dense forest instead of taking the visible paths before them.

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

Time stood still for the mates who immersed themselves only in each other’s company. At times, Cas was liked a man hypnotized by the mere existence of his beautiful Omega. Dean catered to his every wants and needs, loved him like he never loved before, cooked him meals he never tasted before. Everything was perfect, even though they continued living in the darkness, illuminated only by the numerous candles around the house.

Then came the day when Cas ceased wondering about his parents and their friends altogether. They faded along with the life he used to know. All he cared about now was Dean and their sweet baby, Finn that he loved so dearly, even though he still wasn’t allowed to hold the child. At first, the Alpha was quite upset about this because which father wouldn’t want to hold his newborn pup, born by their beloved soul mate? But soon, this peculiar rule was also dismissed and he’s contented with just kissing and talking to the child who never once opened his eyes.

Dean was grateful since he still has his Alpha’s love and devotion despite his ‘condition’. Nothing else seemed to destroy this happy illusion he created till he neglected to keep his obstacles at bay.

Ellen had successfully made her journey to the palace after combing the wilderness for weeks.

The female Omega received a very warm welcome from the Royals who were shocked when they heard her husband’s and Dean’s demise. Ellen then asked for Cas but both Charlie and Gabe said that his Alpha son had already gone home months before. Ellen grew panic, thinking that Cas must’ve encountered the same obstacles on his way home.

Charlie wanted to accompany her home, she wanted to mourn her best friend’s grave but the Queen disallowed after hearing the difficulties that Ellen faced during her journey. Her brother, Gabriel was sent to chaperon the old Omega instead and soon the duo went on their way to the seaside village in a horse carriage.

“Dean…how long has it been since I came home, my love?” whispered Cas in bed, even though he knew nothing could upset their sleeping baby in the other room. Finn’s always sleeping and he wished so much to hear his little boy’s laughter, or even his cries but they never happened. He once asked Dean if there’s anything wrong with their precious child but Dean assured him that Finn’s fine.  

“He hasn’t only possessed your dark curly hair, Alpha…he had inherited your quiet temperament too!” Dean jested and Cas had laughed but inquired carefully again, “What about his eyes, Dean? Are they blue like mine, sweetheart?”

Dean stared at him and for a fleeting second, Cas swore he saw tears in his green eyes but they’re gone in an instant when Dean bowed his head. The Alpha was about to reach out to him, consoled him when his Omega looked up, suddenly, saying that they were indeed the same brilliant blues like his Papa. Cas’ heart swelled upon hearing that, even when his mind fuelled with troubled thoughts because he yearned to make eye contact with his son.

Dean’s arm enveloping his torso alerted him from his reverie. “It’s been a week my love..” asked the Omega, giggling softly at his Alpha.

Cas frowned and gazed down at his Omega. “Oh..has it?”

Dean smiled at him and replied, “Yes, sweet husband. Why?”

Cas kissed his forehead then said, “Nothing my love. It just felt like months but I’m not complaining. The longer the day the better because there’s nothing else I’d rather do but spend my time with my family. You know….I was thinking that maybe we could take Finn to the beach one day when he’s older…remember how you love to swim even when you can’t?”

Dean averted his gaze and caressed his husband’s muscled abdomen absently. “We’ll see..” came his sad, soft reply. Cas who had grown accustomed to his strange new voice turned to hover above him.

“Is everything alright, my love?” asked the Alpha, staring at him with concern. Dean could feel his human heart beat fast against his lifeless chest and the longing he felt to be whole again returned.

“Will you still love me if I’m not what you expected, Alpha?” asked the Omega suddenly. Cas frowned and a little smile quirk on his lips when he asked, “Why do you ask that, Dean? You’ve exceeded all of my expectations and more. You’re the most beautiful, attentive, loving Omega any Alpha would be lucky to have but you’re mine. Solely mine and I will forever be grateful to what fate that brought us together. I love you so much Dean for eternity. There’s no one else for me, my heart.”

His words drove Dean to tears that he kissed his handsome husband with so much passion. The mates made love again and soon the subject of his son’s activities was forgotten. The Omega realized that it’s just a matter of time till his husband brought up the issue about Finn’s age for their pup’s an entity that will never grow.

Gabriel and Ellen arrived at the seaside village finally. Their carriage stopped right in front of Cas home which looked dark from the outside. The exterior was damaged due to the previous storm and weeds grew tall beneath the stilts. It was strange because Cas was obviously home since his black stallion was still tied up against the mango tree, drinking the very shallow water from the barrel beneath him. Cas loved animals and he never forgets to burn the torches on his balcony in the evenings.

Ellen shook her curious thoughts away because her son could still be mourning for his Omega and without waiting for Gabe, she rushed towards his door.

“Cas?” she called out, knocking softly in case he was asleep but after nothing happened, she called out again, louder this time.

“Castiel?? Are you in there, son? Mother’s home. Please open the door, sweetheart. The Prince is here to see you too.” She said and when there’s still nothing, she turned to Gabe who stared at her worriedly.

“I am going to break open the door if you’ll allow me, Omega.” Stated Gabriel solemnly and Ellen nodded fast in agreement.

“Please do so, your Highness.”


	30. Chapter 30

Cas thought he was dreaming when he heard the insistent knockings on his front door but Dean hurriedly pulled him into a kiss and then whispered, “Pay no attention, it’s just the strong wind blowing Alpha..” He cupped Cas’ ears with his hands and rested their foreheads together. “Pay no attention..” he whispered softly again.

Cas hummed a soft yes before plundering his tongue into Dean’s inviting mouth again. His lover responded enthusiastically while willing for the unwanted visitors to go away. He knew that this day would come but never thought that it will be this soon. He just had his husband back and they’ve been so happy together. Without realizing, his tears fell on Cas.

The Alpha pulled away abruptly, searching Dean’s desolated face. “Why are you crying?” Cas asked, bewildered while his thumbs brushed his mate’s wet eyes gently.

Dean hesitated to reply, and suddenly the deafening sound of crashing door happened, followed by urgent shouting of his Alpha’s name in the living room. The Omega retreated from his stunned Alpha who scrambled out of bed in excitement when he finally recognized the familiar voices. “DEAN!! It’s mother!! And…and…Gabe’s with her!! Yes Gabe!! They’re here!! They’re here to see you and our Finn!!”   

The Omega smiled sadly and pulled away when Cas reached for his hand. “Sweetheart? Come out with me! Let’s give them a warm welcome!” urged the Alpha but Dean remained silent at the corner of their room.

“What’s the matter, my love? Don’t you want to meet them..?” asked Cas worriedly that Dean responded in haste, “Why don’t you go ahead and let me get our son, Alpha? We will be with you soon.”

His explanation was good enough for Cas who was excited to meet his mother and his best friend that he rushed outside just in time before they barged into his room.

“Mother!” “Cas??” They greeted each other in unison while Gabe stared at the unkempt Alpha before them in astonishment. Cas looked ten years older with his listless blue eyes surrounded with dark circles, thick messy beard adorned his usually handsome face, his clothes, dirty and tattered and the Prince was sure he hadn’t bathed for months since he left the palace. The house was in a state of disarray. Thick dust on every furniture, cobwebs on all the walls, broken glass from the mirrors shattered on the floor that Gabe was amazed if Cas didn’t injure his feet at all!

“Castiel…wha...” sobbed Ellen but unable to finish her words, too distraught by the dire state her son was in but Cas was grinning happily as he pulled her into his welcoming arms.

“Mother..Why are you so sad! I’m so glad that you are here! Finally! Where have you been?! Where’s father? I’ve not seen him either! Where is he?!” exclaimed Cas the moment he pulled away then turned to Gabe and immediately reached for his dearest friend. Gabe was still in shock when Cas embraced and announced loudly in his ear.

“Gabriel! What a surprise to have you here in my humble home, my prince!!” spoke Cas with such adulation that Gabe forced himself to smile. It seemed like his General had lost some of his mind due to his Omega’s death. His heart went out to him and Ellen who can’t stop crying as she began to clear the mess in her son’s room. Cas followed the Prince’s gaze and was shocked to see his mother’s action.

“Mother? What are you doing? You don’t have to sweep the floor! Dean cleaned our house everyday!” he asserted with pride that Ellen threw the broom away and cradled her son’s face. Choking on her sobs, she began to explain as calmly as she could.

“Dean’s gone, my love. Your Omega’s gone. He died while trying to bring your pup out into this world. Your child went along with him, sweetheart. They’re buried in the backyard, next to your father, who met his Maker before they did, Castiel.”

Cas laughed and shook his head incredulously upon hearing his mother’s absurd words. “Mother, you must be dreaming! Dean’s here with me! Our son Finn’s here too in the other room! Wait! Let me get them!” he spoke with such enthusiasm then turned to Gabe again and said.

“You should see my Prince, Gabe! He’s a spitting image of me and such an angel! You’ll see!” “You’ll see your beautiful grandson too, mother! Don’t leave yet again!” he shouted with glee as he rushed out of the room.

“DEAN!! BELOVED!! Where are you?! You can’t believe what mother just said, Omega!” laughed the Alpha from a distance that Ellen began crying louder against Gabe’s chest. The Prince can’t imagine what it’s like for her to see her son that way. He’s almost in tears himself but knew he had to remain strong for all of them, thanking the stars that Charlie wasn’t there to see the Alpha falling to pieces.

“What’s happening to my son?? What’s happening to him…Gabriellll….?!!” Ellen wailed hysterically and Gabe soothed her with calming words.

“I will deal with him but right now I want you to go home and rest. Stay there until I come see you later. You can’t be here, Ellen. This is too much for a mother to bear.” Stated the Alpha Prince and Ellen reluctantly nodded as she wiped her tears away with the back of her sleeves.

Gabe watched her till she disappeared into her own home then went back to look for Cas. He heard the Alpha talking in the other room where he’d said his son was sleeping.

Carefully, he took a peek inside, and saw Cas cooing and rocking the crib he made for his dead child. Then the Alpha turned to speak to Dean? The fine hairs on Gabe’s arms raised when he heard what’s being said.

“Finn should see his grandmother, sweetheart. If you remain elusive then she would really think that you and our baby never existed. I don’t know why she had vivid imagination like that?!” laughed the Alpha but soon he sounded a little anxious when ‘his Omega’ refused to listen to his suggestion.

“Dean, please, my love. You have to meet them or they’ll think there’s something wrong with our marriage! We’re so in love, let’s show them our happy family! If you’re not ready to show Finn then I’ll understand but sweetheart…these are the people that cared for you! Don’t you missed them too?” asked Cas with hope and Gabe waited for his next word but it never came, instead, Cas huffed and turned towards the door. The Prince quickly retreated and pretended to approach him.

“Gabriel! I’m so sorry! Dean’s too tired to see either of you! Where’s my mother?” asked Cas as he searched for Ellen behind Gabe’s shoulder.

Gabe cleared his throat and spoke calmly, “She was exhausted so I told her to go home and rest for a bit.”

Castiel looked clearly disappointed by what he heard and said, “What’s wrong with the Omegas in my family, Gabe? Dean refused to see my mother and my mother? Was not at all excited to see her grandson! I mean….I’ve imagined this scene all my life, my dear friend! To have Dean as my mate and gave my parents many grandchildren! And how dare she say that my father’s dead! What’s the matter with my mother, Gabriel? Did they have another fight?!”

Gabe took in a very deep breath and exhaled before asking the Alpha as carefully as he could.

“Castiel. When was the last time you stepped out of this house?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end. Will split two different long prologues very soon. :)
> 
> Tq for reading :)


	31. Chapter 31

**Prologue - Folklore Ending**

 

Ellen couldn't rest for she can't stop worrying about her bereaved son in that house. How could he had known that his Omega had died and buried in an unmarked grave in the backyard? Did their neighbors told him about Dean's demise? She needed to find the reason behind Cas' odd behavior fast and so she took off to look for the old priest as soon as the rain lets up.

Gabriel repeated his question to the Alpha. "Cas. Please, just tell me when's the last time you leave this house?"

Cas huffed softly and replied. "I've only been home for a week, Gabe and therefore I've no desire to go out because my family needed me. I'm so sorry you didn't get to meet them for now. Just wait till Dean's ready, he's quite territorial when it comes to Finn, our son. Even I wasn't allowed to hold my baby, can you believe that?!"

Gabe stared at him and pulled him away to the back. The bathroom caught his immediate attention that he asked Cas if he'd used it at all. The Alpha laughed and asked. "Why, my friend? You desired to have a dip in that wonderful honey milk bath, hmm?"

The Prince frowned in confusion before fixing his gaze back to the tub. That was no luxury bath like Cas had just described. In fact, the bath was so unsanitary that he can't imagine Cas cleaned himself in it. There were green molds on the wooden tub which was filled with murky water with countless of twigs and dried leaves floated above it. The Prince surmised that the recent storm must've caused the dirt to flew in through the wide opened windows.

Alarmed at his dear friend's dire mental state, the Alpha Prince forced him to step out of the house together. Cas adamantly refused, afraid to leave his Omega and his child alone even for a second. Gabe was left with no choice but to pull the stubborn man by force but Cas hit the back of his head hard with his free hand and ran back inside. He then locked himself in his son's bedroom and ignored Gabe's continuous pleadings for him to open the door. 

"CAS!!! DEAN'S NO LONGER WITH US, ALPHA!! HE HAD DIED! YOUR MOTHER BURIED HIM NEXT TO YOUR FATHER IN THE BACK!! COME OUT!! I'LL SHOW YOU, CASTIEL SO THAT YOU KNOW THAT I AM TELLING THE TRUTH!!!" shouted Gabe, banging and kicking at the door. For some reason it won't give way as easily as the one at the front. Fear gripped him, thinking that 'something' else was stopping him from getting inside. He'd seen Cas spoke to 'Dean' earlier after he played with 'his son' in the crib. Could it be that they've become the ghosts that haunted his friend and unwilling to let him go?

"CAS!!! CASTIEL!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD ALPHA!! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!!!" yelled Gabriel as he continued to hit and kicked at the wooden frame but received no response from inside. Gasping with fear and disbelief at what he just experienced, Gabe ran out of the house towards the backyard. He searched frantically for the shovel and began digging the unmarked graves. He didn't know which one's belonged to which. He could be digging up Robert's grave but he didn't care. The need to prove to Cas that he's living in illusion of his mate and son alive was dire indeed.

Ellen, the old priest and few of the villagers arrived at the same time. Ellen was shocked to see the Prince's unorthodox action and immediately stopped him. Gabe argued that it was the only way to save Cas from the ghosts in the house. The old priest intervened and asked Gabe what he encountered. The Prince told him what happened to Cas in there and the old man listened patiently to his every word.

"Keep digging. We might need some help later." said the old priest to Ellen's pure dismay. She refused to let anyone uproot the graves since it's disrespectful to the owners but the priest simply asked her to choose between that or her son, Cas' life?

"He could die, Ellen if his mate decided to 'take' him away." warned the priest gently and Ellen finally agreed. He told everyone to sit around Dean's grave and pray while he's in the house. The awful stench that filled his nostrils made him almost throw up but he kept on going. The other thing he noticed was the numerous shards of broken glasses on the floor everywhere. He knew that apparitions hated to see themselves in the mirror but for this instance, it's more for Castiel to not witness his own declining image. 

He then walked to the only room that was locked and knocked softly.

"Castiel, Dean. It is me, the old priest that married you. I have come to speak to the both of you and meant no harm. Please, let me in." 

Castiel heard him and turned to Dean who flung himself into his Alpha's arms.

"My love!!....They're going to take you away from us!! please don't let them, Alpha!! I cannot be without you!! I love you and we belonged together forever..!!...please, please make them leave...please !!" Dean begged in sorrowful tears that broke Cas' heart to pieces. The Alpha immediately pulled away and cradled his face, whispering urgently,"Fear not my love!! NO one! No one could take me away from you, my heart!! I will not let them destroy my family that I loved so much!!!" Cas choked on his sobs when Dean kissed him with his trembling lips passionately.

After a while, they pulled away and Cas went towards the door. He spoke gently to the old priest that's waiting for them outside.

"I don't know what you are trying to do to my family, but I beg of you please leave us alone, Alpha. We've hurt no one and I expect the same from you. Leave us alone.." pleaded Castiel and the old priest muttered a soft reply, "I cannot do that, son. Your life is in peril whether you realized it or not. I will save you and your family." 

The loud banging on the door startled the old Alpha who knew that the only way to get to Cas was to 'spirit' Dean's corpse out of the grave.

So the old priest went outside and told them what he's about to do and urged them to continue with their prayers. Few of the younger Alphas in their circle wanted to remove Cas by force and burned the entire house but their suggestion was reproached by the medium who replied calmly.

"I am doing the best for the mates so please, refrain yourselves from causing more griefs." 

They left the circle, mocking the old priest's, saying that he's a fool thinking that his ancient method alone could help rid of the ghosts in the house.

"Agatha's dead!! Caused by the ghost inside the house! So what's stopping the goddamned evils from haunting us too!!?!! HUH?" challenged one of them that the old priest tried to calm them further but they spat on him and left.

"Let them be. We should get on with the prayers. Ellen, please fetch me a piece of charcoal and a burning incense." ordered the priest before telling Gabe to continue digging carefully till he sees Dean's body.

The rite was immediately administrated and soon the old priest went into a trance. He sat cross legged at the foot of Dean's grave, chanting his name, calling out his soul repeatedly while the rest continued to pray.

Cas was helpless on what to do for his desolated Omega on the floor, clutching their infant son tight to his chest, asking him what was happening when Dean pleaded him to stop the old priest chants that will send him and their child to meet their Maker.

"What do you mean, Dean? He can't do anything to you! He's outside and you're here safe with me! He can't kill any of us even if he wanted to because he's a mere human, not God, my love!" Cas exclaimed and Dean stared at him with teary green eyes. 

"You don't understand, Alpha..." he whispered in tears that Cas fell to his knees before him.

"What I do not understand, Dean? I love you and that's all I need to know. Let me meet them outside and clear this matter so that they could leave us in peace after this. Just wait here, sweetheart. I won't take long, I promise!" vowed the Alpha, ready to leave the room but stopped abruptly when Dean spoke behind him in the most unnatural echoed voice he'd ever heard.

"Castiel...I am a ghost and if you stepped out of this house, I will perished along with your son because you're the heart that beats inside of me, your breaths move my listless soul. I am here because of your love for me, Alpha.."

The words made him trembled with fear but it went away instantly the moment he turned to look at his Omega. Dean gazed at him imploringly with tears glistening in his big beautiful green eyes. Their child, Finn finally made a soft chuckling noise and then opened his eyes to look at his Papa. Cas broke into happy tears as the brilliant blues that matched his own continued staring at him.

"Please don't leave us... I beg of you, beloved. Please don't forsake us.." whispered Dean softly as he held Finn out in his arms for Cas to take. 

The Alpha crossed the room in seconds, to hold the precious son that he's denied. And that's when the commotion started. Their house was blazing with fire caused by the rebellious young Alphas and nothing Gabe, the old priest and the rest of the villagers could do to stop them. They were clearly outnumbered. 

Dean's shrilling screams filled the dark night that the old priest immediately commanded Gabe to save Cas from the fire while he took the rest to safety.

The villagers wanted to flee but the medium urged them to stay because they might suffer retribution from the angry ghost if they're apart from his guidance. True enough, one by one, the young Alphas began burning their own bodies with the torches in their hands. It was such a terrifying sight that Ellen begged for her son, Cas to flee the house. Gabe found him eventually but he refused to leave the room and so with the help of few other neighbors, they managed to pull him out of the blazing room by force. 

Cas cried and screamed his Omega's name, while cursing those who dared to take him away from his beloved. The priest demaned urgently to the men to settle Cas next to him and to hold him tight while urging the rest to resume their rites. Their action faltered when Dean's ghost appeared and then flew to a tall tree and perched on one of it's branches, glaring at them.

"Don't look at him!!" shouted the old priest and they immediately bowed their heads, muttering strings of incoherent prayers in their trembling voices. Cas disobeyed their orders as he watched his Omega in tears, while communicating with him in silence. Gabe begged him to lower his gaze but his counsel was blatantly ignored. As the old priest's chants got louder and faster, Dean's corpse began to move in the grave then sat up to face the medium. Luckily for the rest, his eyes were shut but this didn't calm the fear they felt inside. 

The priest crawled slowly next to the corpse with the still burning charcoal in his hand, his mouth never ceased muttering prayers, once. He broke the charcoal and rubbed his fingers in it's dirt. Then he brought his blackened thumb then smeared the corpse forehead with a sign. It was supposed to help Dean's spirit enter his body again and wait for judgement day. 

'They will never tear us apart, Alpha...' Dean's spirit spoke softly to Cas' soul that replied, 'I will be with you soon, Omega..."

Castiel's suicide happened so fast that Gabe only noticed that it was his knife that ended on the Alpha's gut. The old priest didn't get to finish his rite as Ellen screamed her son's name. 

The house was never rebuilt because no one dared to even get closer to it. Legends told of the family of ghosts that lived happily in it to this day. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My happy ending version next but wait...ghosts can have happy endings too..hmm..
> 
> Nytnyt


	32. Chapter 32

**Prologue - Alternate Ending (from Chapter 26)**

 

Soon, Cas regained consciousness from the miracle he received from the talisman. The jewelry fell to the side of his neck that he jolted up in bed, screaming Dean's name out loud, inducing violent coughs as a result. The physician hurried to his aid with some water but the Alpha only took a quick sip then pushed the Beta away. 

"I n...need...Dean! I need..to go to him, please!" Cas gasped urgently as the physician restrained him from moving.

"You can't leave in this condition yet, Castiel! You have to recuperate fully or you will suffer a relapse!" advised the physician urgently but Cas growled at him instead. His heart and mind overcame with fear for his Omega's life due to the talisman around his neck that he yelled and kicked at the physician. The Beta's assistant rushed to his aid to subdue the hysterical Alpha. It was a difficult task for the both of them but they managed to tie him to the bed in tight ropes.    

"Get the Prince here now! I'm going to brew stronger medicine to calm him down!" ordered the Physician urgently to his assistant who then ran off to Gabe's chambers.

Cas struggled, shouted and begged in angry tears to be set free by the physician who continued to ignore him while working diligently on his concoction. Cas was so incensed that he summoned all his Alpha strength to push against the tight restraints till they finally loosen in his hold.

Without giving away his victory, he stealthily removed the ropes from his body and ran towards the open window. In horror, the physician shouted at him to stop before he fall to his death! But Cas jumped out from the tall building despite his warning. The Beta rushed towards the window in fear but relief washed over him the moment he saw the figure ran off into the dark night. The physician then shook his head in despair thinking of the explanations he needed to give the Prince later.

Cas' left leg hurt badly due to the high fall but he kept on running towards the horse stable with sheer determination. He rode the first stallion he saw and his lips never ceased uttering prayers for Dean and that he's not too late to safe his beloved.

The Alpha heard his Omega's harrowing cries even before he reached the compound of his home. He commanded the beast to ran faster and got off as soon as he's near. He kicked on his front door, calling out Dean's name but saw his father running out of their room to stop him instead.  

"Dean's in pain and I don't think you should go in there, son because he's dying!" explained Robert in a panic but Cas wouldn't and couldn't adhere to his warnings and so he pushed his father away roughly before running towards his bedroom at the end of the hallway. His heart almost stopped beating at the sight of his Omega screaming, fighting for his life while his own mother gingerly pulled their baby's feet out. Without haste, he snatched at the talisman on his neck and strode towards his mate in bed. Dean noticed him but the excruciating pain he felt hindered him from acknowledging his Alpha.

"CAS!!" shouted his mother in shock and relief. Dean wailed as his Alpha held him tight while trying to tie the broken gold chain around his neck with trembling hands. Cas prayed inside his heart that the miracle will work on his Omega too despite it's condition. He then kissed Dean's temple hard, muttering soothing words in his ear then demanded his mother to switch position. Ellen obeyed in a hurry as her son rushed to take her place at the foot of the bed.

Cas held his Omega's wide opened thighs, as he spoke calmly in spite of the sadness and fear that filled his entire being. "Dean, I am going to receive our sweet baby. He or she will be fine, I assure you that sweetheart. All I ask of you is to lay your trust in me, your Alpha who loved you both so much."

Dean held his watery blue gaze with his own teary ones and nodded weakly. Some of his fear left him with his Alpha this close, smiling warmly, encouraging him to breath and push their pup out slowly. So overwhelmed with love and appreciation for his mate that Dean didn't realized his infant was already half way out of the body. Ellen watched in apprehension though her heart now filled with hope as she continued to wipe Dean's perspiring forehead, whispered soothing words in his ear.

"Just a little more push, my love and he'll be out soon enough.." Cas reassured.

Dean's grimace broke into a brief smile as he whispered, "Our prince.." Cas nodded in happy tears but then Dean began screaming as Cas' hand breached his opening.

His Alpha rushed through his explanation that he was trying to pull while making sure the umbilical cord wasn't strangling their precious pup's neck and needed Dean to breath deeper. His Omega obeyed and nodded furiously while yelling at his Alpha at the same time to hurry because he truly can't stand the pain anymore and soon a tiny angry shrill filled the entire room. Everyone broke into happy tears including Robert who watched in trepidation by the door.

Cas kissed his wailing son in his arms before gently placing him into Dean's waiting arms. 

 

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

The villagers received two very extreme news early next morning. The miraculous arrival of little James and also the tragic death of Agatha who was burnt alive in her old hut. No one knew the reason or the culprit behind it but her demise was a welcome surprise for those who were simply glad to be rid of her.

Despite the terrible harm she'd done, the mates refused to partake in their joyous occasion but they assured that no remorse was necessary for the devil who practiced black magic.  

To add to the mates chagrin, the villagers went ahead and celebrated the birth of their newborn for three nights in a row and when it finally ended, Dean was extremely exhausted that his Alpha let him slept the whole day while he attended to their pup's every needs patiently without seeking the help of his parents. Ellen was proud of her son who doted on his infant. She helped cooked their meals though and Cas appreciated his mother's thoughtfulness.

Days went by and Dean eventually healed with the help of his Alpha who took him swimming in the salt water daily. James was a well behaved baby and everyone loved him dearly. Cas was especially proud of his son and he showed him off whenever he could. When the child turned six months old, the King's messenger arrived with a letter of request for him to return to Court and to resume his position as the General. There was no one worthy of that title but him, asserted the sovereign at the end before his signature.

Cas spoke to Dean at length about this issue and the Omega was actually quite reluctant to let his husband go but he didn't let on the way he felt inside. Dean knew he can't be selfish for the Kingdom needed his Alpha who was held in the highest regard by the King himself. He forced himself to agree that Cas repeatedly asked him if that's what he wanted too and he said yes.

Dean's only request was for his mate to wait till their son turned one and it was during this time that he conceived their second child. It was Cas' turned to feel guilty for leaving but the solemn promise he gave to his King can't be dishonored.

"Why don't you come with me to Court, Dean? I will feel much at ease knowing that you and our children are always near me, sweetheart.." asked the Alpha one night. His right hand rubbed Dean's still flat abdomen absently, realizing that it will soon swell while he's gone. The thought saddened him immensely that he turned his face away.

Dean pulled him back into his loving embrace. He knew that Cas was crying because he already missed his family even when he's still here. Dean whispered encouraging words, saying that he'll visit his husband as often as he could with their babies. It gave Cas hope that he flipped them around and hovered above his Omega. He saw the tears prickling in Dean's gold green eyes and began kissing them away. 

"I love you so much and I will miss my family so much! Let's make a vow to see each other every month for I can't function without you my heart. I don't care how much it cost and if I send for you please do not turn my request away but if you must, leave a note so that I will come to you instead. Promise me this, Omega..!" whispered Cas in his Alpha's voice albeit with tears that Dean pulled him down for a searing kiss. "I promise, my Alpha.." he whispered back.

The day came when the mates were separated again and this time, they promised not to bid their goodbyes in tears. Dean gave his Alpha a lingering kiss on his lips and then all over his face. Cas can't help the small chuckle that escaped at his ministrations. Ellen passed little James to his Papa who held him close and kissed his cherubic face sweetly. It was such a sight to behold for the young pup took so much after his Alpha father with dark curls and brilliant blue eyes. 

"See you soon, my heart.." Dean whispered to himself as the Royal Carriage went off. Cas watched his family till they were out of sight before crying silently all the way to the palace.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

Months went by as the mates fulfilled their promises to each other. Little James had grown familiar to the people and atmosphere of the palace. It was a startling contrasts, from the tranquility of his home in the seaside village to the hustle and bustle of the court.

Charlie adored him and tried to get him interested in music but his favorite place was where his Papa sparred much to hers and Dean's disappointment but Cas can't wait till his son's a little older to teach him how to fight. Dean hated the idea but knew too well that it was every Alpha's dream for their first born son to follow in their footsteps. Soon, the Omega gave birth to a baby girl named Maya.

She looked so much like him that they all can't get enough of her. Dean promised the Beta Princess that his daughter will love music and that she'll continue her late grandmother, Mary's legacy. Cas doted on her as well and soon became overly protective that he would miss his sparring sessions to see her. James didn't mind as much at this divided attention because he shared most of his Papa's traits, very independent and mature for his two years of age. 

 

The children were so beautiful that the young Royals loved to have them around. One day the Queen hinted at her Alpha son, Gabriel if he would consider to marry and have a child of his own soon. The Prince had laughed and said that it's far from his mind since he's still young but his father wasn't sharing his humor.

The King had been secretly negotiating his union with few of his allies daughters. He wanted Gabe to secure their lineage by marrying one of the Princesses since Charlie was a Beta. Fortunately, his wife found out about his plans and demanded that he spoke to their son before making decisions.

He snubbed her off saying that she should adhere to all his wishes and if she truly cared about their Prince, she should let him have his own life too. When she told Gabe this, he adamantly refused to be set up with unknown female Omegas, stating his preferences for males and this didn't bode well for his overtly traditional father. He was allowed two years of freedom before settling with the mate selected especially for him.

Gabe was incensed but he took no heed in the King's warnings. He did his duties as an heir but he continued gallivanting freely with his lovers at Court much to his father's dismay. The King can't help but compare his behavior to Castiel who flourished as his General as well as a loving Alpha to his growing family. Rumor has it that Dean's pregnant again with their third child.

The King wished that his only son will learn something from himself and Castiel. He yearned to see stability in Gabriel that was clearly missing. It was his wife's fault for spoiling their heir and he was sure to point out her mistake whenever he could.

For the second time, the Prince was called upon a meeting that urged him to marry a closest ally's Omega Princess but he adamantly refused to be tied down. He'd rather remained single or mate any available male Omega in Court but the King wouldn't hear of it. He reprimanded his parents for their unfairness towards him since his sister Charlie was allowed to avoid the matrimonial subject altogether.  

"She's a Beta and therefore she's entitled to her freedom but not you, Gabriel! You are the future king and you have responsibilities! The most important one of all is that you would secure our lineage!" lectured his father impatiently after he rejected an arranged union yet again. The King threatened to force his son who became increasingly restless.

Charlie felt sorry for her brother but there's nothing she or Cas could say that will calmed his mind. Gabriel planned to flee his kingdom one day and to Dean he revealed his fantasy. He didn't realize the heavy burden he laid on the pregnant Omega. Dean's guilt grew as big as his belly with the very important information he kept from everyone especially his Alpha Cas. Dean never stopped begging Gabe to change his mind but to no avail.

Eventually, Cas noticed the change in his Omega's behavior and asked him what's wrong. Dean made excuses that he was feeling unwell and his Alpha thought that because he's with child since he's not been eating much.

"No, my love. I'm just tired..it's not easy taking care of the children while carrying this little one inside and you know how much they needed me." Dean explained and Cas held him close.

"I am so sorry sweetheart. I wish I wasn't too busy with my profession. I have been thinking, are you sure you don't want me to be a simple fisherman? I'd be very happy to be close to my family too, my love." assured the Alpha with a warm smile. Dean kissed his stubbly cheeks and whispered that he would love that too but knew how important his mate's position in the army. His Alpha can do no wrong in their sovereign eyes and thus caused envies between the older nobles who once clamored for his title. 

But Dean admired his Alpha who remained humble despite his high rank and continued to perform his duty as rigorously as he was a normal soldier but this didn't stop his enemies from plotting against him. They wished to destroy the King's faith in his favorite servant soon.

Months went by and soon, the Omega gave birth to a son. He named him Finn. He became an instant favorite to his uncle Gabriel because he's such a mild-natured baby. The Prince can't get enough of him and soon they grew attached to each other. Castiel wasn't too pleased with this development, not that he didn't trust Gabriel with his son, but Finn regarded the Alpha more like his father than he was. 

Dean assured his Alpha that he's overthinking this matter and eventually they fought whenever the Omega visited with their youngest in tow. Charlie found out about their problem by chance and decided to talk to her brother. Gabe was appalled and immediately confronted Castiel about his ridiculousness even when his sister tried in vain to stop him. The animosity between the old friends begun and things were never the same in the palace since.

 

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

"Look, I already told you that nothing good last in this world. Just look at the both of them at loggerheads now." 

"Was it true I heard that he doubted that the child's even his?" 

"Yes. I heard the same too. Finn didn't have his father traits at all!"

"Not with that golden hair and golden eyes."

**Laughter**

"Well...we all know whom the pup resembled, don't we?" 

**Murmurs of excited agreement**

"It's not a big surprise since the Prince was once in love with his Omega. So perhaps, some old fiery passion rekindled when they're alone together?"

**Louder laughter**

"Serves the greenhorn right. He maybe the General of this army but a clueless cuckold to his mate!"

Their uproarious laughter stopped the second Cas' hard fist landed on the nobleman's face. The force caused the Alpha to stumble backwards but Cas yanked him up roughlt by his collar and began hitting his face repeatedly again, with angry threats for him to take back his damning words or suffer the consequences.

The injured man grunted in pain as deep fear reigned in his head at the thought of dying in the Alpha's hands. Fresh blood oozed profusely from his nose and eye sockets. He tried to apologize but his voice was a mere muffled groan due to his torn lips. Unsatisfied, Cas kneed his torso hard till they both heard the eerie sounds of broken ribs. The nobleman howled, begging mercifully for Cas to stop.

Few of the men tried to subdue the raging Alpha who threatened to kill his victim if they intervened. They looked on in fear and helplessness till one of them shouted for the royal guards. Cas reddened eyes never left the writhing Alpha's swollen ones.

"This serves as a warning to you to never mess with my family's good name again, understood?" growled Castiel dangerously low as he shook the whimpering Alpha in his hold. The man nodded in haste and Cas pushed him away roughly till he stumbled unceremoniously to the floor that the rest rushed to his aid.

"Alpha, your presence was urgently requested by his Majesty right now! Please, come with us!" the guard's voice alerted Cas from his stance and with a curt nod, he followed their lead.

The General received a lengthy lecture from the King who reminded him to be more patient and ignored undesirable words he heard from his subordinates in the future. Cas refused and argued but the sovereign pulled him aside and whispered harshly,"You must or you wouldn't last another day here on earth, Cas, marked my words! How do you think I stayed alive all these years? Do you think they never spoken ill of me and my family, Alpha? How did you think Lord Winchester managed to retain his position all these years? He left the gossips alone because if he kept hitting every Alphas who joked about his impotency, he would've been dead a long time ago, Castiel. We are surrounded by unseen enemies that called themselves friends. Remember that!"

That night Cas told Dean what happened and it raised fear within the Omega who's afraid that his mate would eventually believed in the rumors that he was unfaithful. But Cas assured him that it won't happened that he trusted his beautiful mate wholly but can't help wondering about their son Finn. The child didn't resemble his parents or any of his siblings. James and Maya shared both their traits from looks to personality while Finn stood out like a little angel without wings.

He was a very contented child, always smiling, never cried or whimpered once, even for food. Cas thought thiswas a little strange but to Dean, he's a perfect child. His Omega loved their youngest pup to pieces and slept with him almost every night that at times his Alpha was denied the marital pleasures in their own bed. If Cas was disappointed, he tried not to show it and instead let out all his sexual frustrations on the sparring arena.

The rumors died the day of the assault and his men witnessed his personality changed almost overnight. Gone was the nice Alpha who laughed and listened to their every woes, replaced with a stern disciplinarian who tolerated no nonsense from anyone. Fear was instilled in their hearts and mind daily and though this resulted with their good performance since they won most battles, big and small, Cas also managed to create greater enemies and his luck spiraled downwards when one day Gabe suddenly disappeared. Dean who suspected that their Prince had finally absconded told his Alpha the secret he kept.

The King was consulted and refused to believe that his son had fleed or was murdered as suggested by his noblemen who also happened to be Cas' enemies. They relentlessly planted doubts into their sovereign's mind about Cas' possible involvement in his son's disappearance eapecially after the damaging rumors about his youngest pup. They spawn lies of the General's secret plans to overthrow their King too. It affected the sovereign and as weeks went by and still no news regarding his son's whereabouts, the King began to rethink the accusations thrown at his favorite servant, Castiel.

His Queen and his daughter Charlie tried to erase his troubled thoughts but the mounting pressure to question Castiel's innocence was overwhelming till he was forced to make a decision. The General was arrested and sent to the dungeons without notice. Dean was beside himself with fear that he begged the King in tears to release his mate as he's wrongly judged. The King couldn't grant him his wish and sent him and his children back to their village, never to return again.

The night before Cas was supposed to be hanged, Finn went missing. His Omega dad and his grandparents searched for him everywhere from the land to the sea, afraid that the poor child who just started to learn to walk drowned himself in the ocean. 

 Cas thought he was dreaming when he saw his son smiling down at him. He's been held in the darkest cell for months without food and only little water that everything seemed like an illusion to him now. Nevertheless, he smiled back at the cherubic face and soon fell into the deepest sleep he ever had. 

When morning came, the guards were appalled to see that their prisoner was gone and they reported immediately to their King who commanded a wide search throughout his territory including the village where Cas resided.


	36. Chapter 36

Gabriel panicked when he heard the commotion outside his hiding place. He thought that he finally found peace here, miles away from the palace but apparently someone must've recognized him after all, even in this commoner clothes he's wearing.

He sighed in exasperation, calling out to his lover who came out of their room in a hurry. "What is it, Alpha?" asked the willowy male Omega. He was a thing of beauty with a personality that rivaled his friend Dean. 

"Look, my love. There's a crowd out there. Could you be a sweetheart and find out what's it about?" requested the Prince and his lover immediately obeyed. 

Gabriel continued to peek through the opened window of his kitchen and watched his Omega pushing his way between the growing crowd. He didn't missed the stunned look from his lover who scurried off towards their house. He opened the door before the Omega had a chance to knock. His mate's already pale faced turned white as he pushed Gabe inside and shut the door.

"I think we should leave now, Alpha!!" urged the Omega in a hurry the second he found his voice.

"Why? What's out there, beloved?!!" demanded the Prince as he took another peek outside. 

"Castiel!! He's out there! Unconscious!! He must've been sent by your father to search for you, Alpha!!" exclaimed his mate and Gabe can't believe his ears! How would Cas knew where to find him!?! This was a very remote and lowly area with no valuable resources that not one Noble let alone a King would give it a single thought.

"Are you very sure it's him, Alfie?!!" demanded Gabriel again that his Omega crossed the floor to give him a warm hug.

"Yes, my love. It's him. Do you want to leave now? We can still do that while he's out. I will pack our things, don't you worry about it Alpha." assured Alfie and Gabe pulled him into a kiss. He never thought that he'll fall in love again after Dean but Alfie was a Godsend. The Omega loved him for who and not what he was. Alfie was born in a wealthy noble family but he too had been searching for real love. They met while Gabe was getting treatment from the war that almost killed Cas and Alfie had helped nursed him to health. The Omega chose to help the Physician for a small fee instead of running his family's successful business. Gabe took many risks by avoiding his arranged marriage and flee with his beloved to this poor yet peaceful place. And now Cas' here but why was the Alpha unconscious. He was still mad at the man for his possessiveness towards his youngest son, Finn. 

"Was he injured, Alfie?" asked Gabe as his Omega folded their clothes in a hurry.

"Not really but he looked really gaunt, like his dying, Alpha...maybe.." Alfie trailed softly and Gabe hurriedly told him to wait while he went out to check on Cas.

"Be very careful, my love!!" shouted the Omega but his Alpha was already out of the house, heading towards the dispersing crowd. Few of the men were about to carry Cas away and he immediately stopped them.

"Let me. He fell unconscious in front of my house so let him be my burden, gentlemen." he asserted and the Alphas were more than ready to oblige his request. 

Cas was carried inside and Gabe was astonished to find out how light his friend weighed in his arms. Something terrible must've happened to the Alpha and he wanted to find out. He called out to Alfie who opened the door for them to enter. 

"I'll get some water, Alpha." he offered then rushed to the kitchen. Gabe settled Cas on their bed despite the dirty, torn clothes he's wearing. Sympathy washed over him as he stared at the state the General was in. There were multiple slashed bruises on his back, signs that he was whipped to submission. Was Cas punished by his father, the King? Gabe asked himself in fear, wondering what had happened to cause the Alpha's injury and how did he managed to get here in this dire condition. 

He stopped worrying as soon as Alfie came back with a pitcher of water. The Omega told his Alpha to help cradle Cas' head while he poured the liquid into his dried mouth. Cas gasped and sputtered upon receiving the drink and soon his eyes fluttered opened but with so much effort.

"Cas!" whispered Gabe, so that he won't shock his friend.

Cas stared blankly at him and then slowly his vision cleared. Tears brimmed in his eyes when he noticed that it was indeed the Prince staring down at him.

It was hours before Cas regain full consciousness again and they fed him with porridge that Alfie prepared. The Omega nursed the Alpha with the skill he learned while working with the Physician. Gabe watched in awe as his lover mixed the herbs he found outside in the bushes and applied them on Cas' body. His love for his mate swelled in his heart that he gave him a tender kiss on the temple, whispered, "I love you so much, Alfie.."

Alfie just smiled and that night Cas told them what happened in the palace. That everyone thought that he killed the Prince and hid his body away. Gabe listened in fury but forced himself to wait till the Alpha finished. 

"My son, Finn...he came to me, Gabriel...he led me to you my dear friend.." Cas confessed, choking on his sobs thinking why was his youngest pup chosen to save him? Was it a figment of his imagination but the child seemed real when he cradled Cas' face in his tiny hand. The desire to know that his son's safe was pressing that he requested Gabe to send him back to his village. 

"I need to see my family, Alpha..." 

 


	37. Chapter 37

Dean was frantic. They’ve been searching for Finn everywhere but he’s still not found. His worst fear that his baby’s drowned resurfaced that he began to cry. There’s nowhere else to look but the ocean so he jumped into the water, without caring for a second that he can’t swim.

Ellen saw him and screamed his name. Robert who was looking for his missing grandson in the bushes, heard her and then ran towards the beach. He saw the Omega fell as he was wading against the crashing waves and without haste, jumped in to save him. It wasn’t an easy feat because of the strong current but he managed to pull him out.

Ellen attended to him as soon as Robert laid him on the bed. The latter then quickly took their older grandchildren outside so that they won’t witnessed the state their father’s in. That’s when he noticed the King’s army approaching them fast on their horses.

Robert told the children to play in their room while he yelled the unwelcome visitors.

“CONTROL YOUR TEMPER, ALPHA!! WE’RE HERE TO GET CASTIEL AT THE ORDER OF HIS MAJESTY!! GIVE HIM TO US NOW!!” demanded the leader and Robert was aghast. He marched towards the soldier on the horse and shouted.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!! MY SON’S DYING IN THE CELL BECAUSE OF YOUR UNJUST KING, SOLDIER!! REMOVE YOUR MEN OR I WILL FIGHT EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU, I SWEAR!!” retorted Robert with disgust.

“STOP FOOLING AROUND OLD MAN!!! THE GENERAL ESCAPED LAST NIGHT AND WE KNOW THAT YOUR HIDING HIM HERE!!” accused the leader before descending his horse, calling out his men to search Dean’s house.

Robert tried to stop them but two of the men hit him to the ground. Ellen heard the commotion and the crying sounds of James and Maya, knocking on their parents’ door. She rushed to get the children inside and asked where their grandfather was. One of the men saw her and then marched towards the room, ransacking everything, turning all the furniture upside down, searching for her Alpha son.

Ellen screamed at them to leave but they took no heed. She grabbed the children then rushed back to Dean in bed, holding him close.

“What is wrong with him?” asked one of the men with some compassion. His comrades snickered at him, thinking that he’s going to take advantage on the helpless male Omega.

“He almost drowned, Alpha..! Please do not harm him, he just lost his youngest son!” she pleaded and the man told the rest to leave the room. They gave him a knowing smile and Ellen was beside herself with fear for Dean. She held him and the children close to her.

“Please, don’t be afraid. I won’t do anything to him. Just tell me the truth. Is Castiel here? He escaped the dungeon and the King wanted him back dead or alive, Omega. If you know his whereabouts, I could help him.” The Alpha promised and Ellen looked at him sceptically with tears falling down her face.

“You can trust me.” He assured calmly but Ellen shook her head in despair.

“If my son’s here, his Omega won’t be in this state, Alpha! Please believe me!” she cried and the soldier believed her.

“I believe you, Omega. I will talk to my leader.” He said then left the room. Ellen let out a shaky sighed and pulled the crying children in her arms.

“Hush sweethearts…please don’t cry.” She consoled gently and James looked up at her in his teary blue eyes.

“Where’s Papa, Nana? If he escaped, where did he go?” asked the sad child and Maya stared at her, waiting for her reply too.

She brushed off her tears in haste then whispered carefully. “I don’t know my loves but if he managed to escape means that he’s find. Let us pray for both your parents and that we will all be united again soon, alright?”

The children nodded enthusiastically and clasped their tiny hands together, repeating the soft prayers their grandmother muttered.

Silence greeted them soon and Robert came limping into the room. His face bloodied due to the multiple assaults he received from the Alphas. Ellen rushed towards her husband in tears and pulled him to sit next to Dean. She nursed both of them and neither left the room that night for fear what’s going to come next.

 


	38. Chapter 38

The trios managed to evade the King's army during their journey back to Cas seaside village. Their disguises as dirtied farmhands worked that the Prince almost jumped with joy. He loved the thrill, knowing that he outwitted those bastards.

Alfie simply smiled at his Alpha and Cas thanked them for the risks they took to save him.

"Say no more my dearest friend. You're worth their lives hundred times fold and I wanted to apologize for my untoward behavior all these times. Please forgive me, Cas.." pleaded the Prince sadly that Cas pulled his hand and placed it on his chest.

“There’s nothing to forgive, Gabriel. You loved my son and he’s lucky to be loved by a righteous Prince. It’s just too bad that you left the Kingdom because you’ll make an excellent King, my friend.” Praised Cas sincerely that it brought tears to the three of them.

The journey was a long and tedious one but soon they arrived at the village. It was almost dawn when Ellen heard the soft knockings on the front door. She woke her husband sleeping on the floor, whispering in his ear that there’s someone at the door.

“Goddammit.” He cursed lowly and pushed himself up. He wondered who the visitor was and told his wife to stay put in the room. Their grandchildren were fast asleep next to their Omega daddy.

Robert opened the door to Gabriel and Castiel smiling at him. The old man jumped forward to give his son a hug but then stopped when he felt the sharp bones jutting out from his body.

“Oh dear Lord..what have they done to you, my son!” he exclaimed pitifully then turned to face Gabriel, giving him a swift knock on his jaw. The Prince groaned as he stumbled backwards down the stairs. Alfie rushed after him while Cas subdued his father.

“Father, please don’t! If not for Gabriel, I won’t be here now!” Explained the Alpha in a hurry and Robert stared at him.

“But wasn’t he the reason you’re accused by his father, Castiel?!”Robert asserted and Cas told him that it was all a misunderstanding and they should be glad that everything’s fine now. Both Cas and Gabe had plans to take his family and leave the region for good.

“Where’s Dean, father? I can’t wait to see him and our children..” confessed the Alpha with happiness but Robert bowed and shook his head sadly.

“Father, what’s wrong?” he asked urgently and the old Alpha told his son about the disappearance of his youngest pup and also the invasion by the King’s army.

Cas pushed past his father and ran inside. Robert took the opportunity to apologize to the Prince who readily forgave him and then invited the mates to come inside.

“Dean..” called the Alpha softly as he approached their bed. He kissed his unconscious Omega all over the face and then asked his mother how long has Dean been out.

“Hours Cas but he will wake up soon because he needed to eat. Did you hear about Finn?” she asked and began crying again thinking about the still missing child.

Cas nodded and told her that he’s going to search for him with Gabe soon. “Finn visited me in the cell, mother. My son helped me escaped and I don’t know how I ended up at Gabe’s. It’s all so mysterious.” He confided in a whisper. Finn’s an enigma and he mystified everyone who knew him.

Ellen’s eyes widened as she gasped. “Did he, Cas? Oh God! Must be the same time he went missing! You know how inseparable he was with his Dad? Please look for him, my love. I am so worried!”

Cas, Gabe and Robert combed the entire area with their burning torches and soon the villagers joined them in their search. They too were shocked about the news of missing Finn.

And when their efforts failed, everybody went back home in sadness. The Alphas were beside themselves with worry especially Castiel. But when they got home, they heard Ellen’s voice, trying to calm Dean down. He rushed towards his bedroom and held his Omega.

“Alpha!! You’re home!!! Oh thank God!! But Finn!! Our Finn my love!!” Dean cried and Cas pulled him into his arms, comforting him with soothing words and soon he fell back to sleep, due to high emotions.

Gabe and Robert helped carry their children to the other room. The prince and his Omega were offered to stay in one of the room before they all escaped the village the next day. Plans were made in hushed whispers after and soon exhaustion took over the men and they went to bed. It was dawn when Dean screamed in bed.

“Make offerings!!! Make offerings now, Alpha, PLEASE!!!” Dean screamed in tears that startled his Alpha from his few hours of slumber. Cas sat up and held him close.

“Hush sweetheart! You’re having a nightmare, that’s all.” He assured but Dean shook his head fast, repeating the same words over and over again that Cas had to ask what they were.

“My mother spoke to me, Cas. She’s so beautiful..so.. so beautiful like Finn…” Dean cried in his mate’s arms.

“Yes, she was Dean..” said the Alpha then added. “You mentioned offerings. Why you said that, my love?”

Dean pulled away and said, ”My mother told me in my dream to place some offerings on her grave. I don’t get to ask her what they were because she disappeared as soon as she said that.”

Cas looked at his Omega and gave him a tender kiss on his forehead. “I’m going to fetch the medium. See what he can do about this. Will you be fine here without me, sweetheart?”

Dean nodded as he wiped his tears with his sleeves. Cas left the house quietly, afraid to wake the rest and rode Gabe’s horse towards the old priest house. He told the medium Dean’s dream and asked if it has anything to do with their son’s disappearance. The old priest didn’t say anything but grabbed his prayer things and then told Cas to lead the way back to his house.

Once there, he went straight to Dean and told him to clean up and get dressed. Ellen heard the sound of splashing water and woke up. She too was approached by the priest and was told to do the same. Soon everybody was up including the children. The medium smiled appreciatively at this because the more people prayed for Mary’s soul, the better the outcome will be.

“I will lead the chants and you may follow.” He said to the circle of family and friends around Mary’s and John’s grave. The Priest placed the half cut exotic fruits, a scented candle and an opened book of prayers at the side of Mary’s grave then began chanting. It was such a beautiful chant for a beautiful soul that induced tears in everyone’s eyes.

The old priest went on until he finally stopped then turned to Dean by his side. He held the Omega’s trembling hand and whispered gently.

“Finn is an angel sent by your mother to save your Alpha, Omega..” he said and then added.

“He will be your child again in the next life, waiting for you in the gates of heaven. These offerings she asked for was for him. The little angel wanted all these” the old priest smiled and then chuckled softly. Dean and the rest joined him in tears of happiness.


	39. Chapter 39

Charlie was looking absently at the fountain outside her window. It was a beautiful summer day and the Courtiers were mingling and laughing beneath the shades under the hot sun. She didn’t share their joy, hasn’t been for years and all that’s left was the emptiness she felt inside.

Her father’s gravely ill after her mother died a year back. The Kingdom’s now in a state of panic since there was no successor. She refused to marry a foreign Prince like the few of the King’s ministers suggested.

The widowed Alpha had promised to let her be in charge of the palace while he ruled their Kingdom together. None of his offers appealed to her, she yearned for her old life, she wanted to be with her mother, Gabriel, Cas, Dean, Ellen and the little children.

The Beta cried whenever she thought of them that her maids were at loss of how to placate their beautiful Princess.

“Please, just leave me alone…” she sobbed and they retreated quietly from her room. Confined in solidarity, the Beta moved to her bed and decided to sleep her sorrow off. She’s contented to be on her own and when she felt the warm hands on her back, she almost screamed for her maid to really leave her the hell alone. But the strong Lily scents invaded her senses that she slowly turned to look at her visitor.

“Dean!!!!” she shouted in shock but happiness soon overwhelmed her entire being at the sight of the beautiful female Omega before her. Dean was dressed as a female in disguise and he was such a sight to behold.

“Oh my God, Dean!! How I missed you so!!” she exclaimed in tears and the old friends hugged each other tight.

“I missed you too Charlie! So happy to see your face again, beloved!” Dean confessed the second he pulled away before feathering light kisses on Charlie’s face. The Beta can’t stop crying but she was too happy to be bothered by it.

“Listen, Charlie! We’re taking you far away from here, now! Is there anything you want to bring with you?” he whispered urgently and the Princess nodded just as enthusiastically then stopped.

“We?!!” she asked as she turned to face Dean on the floor.

“Your brother, my Alpha and Robert, darling! So come on!” he responded happily yet urgently. Charlie didn’t need to be told twice as she grabbed her precious diary and her mother’s favourite silk scarf.

“That’s all, Princess?” joked Dean and Charlie hit his arm that he yelped.

They decided that Charlie dressed like a man Alpha complete with a fake moustache that Dean drew above her lips. The friends laughed but hurried out of the room. Pretended to be so in love with each other before escaping the back gates where the Alphas waited for them.

Ellen was so overjoyed to see her when they finally arrived three days later.

It was a small island filled with people with slightly different accent from them but they were very humble and nice. They had no ruler for centuries and voted Charlie to lead their pack instead. Gabriel was more than happy to accept this turn of event and promised to support his sister with all his heart. Charlie’s amazed and proud of her brother’s new attitude. He was a changed man, kinder and humble and it’s all because of his mate, Alfie.

She adored the Omega and soon, the both of them and Dean became best friends. Three homes were built. One for Cas and Dean and their children, Gabriel and his mate, while Charlie lived with Ellen and Robert at the former’s insistence.

Castiel became a fisherman at last, like how he’d predicted. Gabe still joked about him feeding his children fishes till the end of time and the camaraderie between the Alphas lasted for years till they reached their twilight years.

Dean and Alfie got pregnant at the same time and gave birth a week after the other. Dean gave birth to another son he named Finn, to commemorate the little angel that saved their lives and Alfie named his daughter Mary, after Dean’s late mother. It was a very beautiful yet sad gesture for the Omega but whenever he thought of the old priest who moved into their old home, he smiled to himself. The medium promised to keep giving offerings and prayed at his parents graves.


	40. Chapter 40

The guests gasped in awe as the beautiful mates descended the stairs of their new home built by both their Alpha fathers as their wedding gift.

Finn and Mary were married at last after courting each other for years. Charlie solemnized their wedding ceremony, witnessed by almost everyone in the village.

Dean gripped Cas’ hand tight, trying to control the tears that threatened to fall down his face again. His Alpha took his hand and kissed it softly, calming him in silence. Dean turned to look at his husband and smiled. Even with the grey hairs, Cas still looked handsome. Dean whispered teasingly in his mate’s ear saying that all the young Omegas would come after him now.

Cas had laughed and pinched his side, proud of the extra flesh on Dean’s hip due to the births of their children. They had ten of them like Dean wanted years ago. There were twins and fortunately none of them were breeched.

“You know I only have eyes for you, Omega..” he whispered back and kissed Dean’s lips softly. Dean blushed at his words, but knew that they weren’t lies. All the things that happened to them only strengthened their love and commitment to each other.

And soon the mates became grandparents themselves and they all lived happily ever after, close to one another.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be kind whenever you can :)


End file.
